Impassioned Shades of Red
by feathergurl
Summary: Sasuke the lord of the underworld must find his mate if he is to continue on his line. But what happens when his mate happens to be a human- and a boy? SasuNaru yaoi!
1. ACT 1 Beginning of the tale

Impassioned Shades of Red  
  
By: feathergurl  
  
ACT 1/?  
  
The monthly hunt  
  
Prologue  
  
A baby cried in the dark night, flames roaring high above its loud screams of sadness and fright. A door was suddenly slammed open, causing cinders and burning pieces of wood to fly into the small nursery. The dark figure ran towards the crib gently yet swiftly tucking the babe within its comforting arms before it suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
The figure reappeared outside of the burning household, gently rocking the crying child within its arms, watching with a deep sadness and dismay as the child's house burnt to the ground. The babe slowly began to quiet, gently latching its small hands onto the figure's dark shirt.  
  
The figure lightly brushed away the child's sun kissed locks, only to look into the deepest blue eyes- eyes that screamed of unconditional trust and love. It was as these eyes met his own that the figure made a sudden decision- beginning the fate of the one who would later become a focal point in the struggles going on within the world.  
  
"From this day on you will be my child- Naruto Umino, son of the underworld's only defense squad."  
  
The moon in that hour- rose into the sky as if to shine its light down upon the two in an honorary blessing of luck to the new family.  
  
And as time would have it.....years later that babe would grow into a powerful young man....and the beginning of a tale nearly as old as time itself would be fulfilled....  
  
------ 17 years later------  
  
"Otousan! That's not fair and you know it!"  
  
Naruto Umino stood before his father, his face twisted into an obvious scowl of anger and hurt.  
  
"Oh come off it Naruto! You know as well as I, that I'm doing it only for your safety—"  
  
The blond promptly cut him off.  
  
"MY SAFETY?! YOU SAID THAT WHEN I WAS 17 AND THE MONTHLY HUNT CAME AROUND THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO HEAD OUT WITH THE REST OF THE SQUAD!"  
  
Iruka's brow twitched in annoyance as he began to buckle his shuriken holster around his thigh.  
  
"Naruto, you're too young—"  
  
"I'm 17 for fucks sake! An adult by vampire standards! You won't be able to shield me forever— both you and I know that all you're doing right now is delaying the inevitable! As a faithful member of the Uchiha clan, our family is bound to always protect the city— and I'm your son! I will one day take position in the squad, and you will NEVER be able to stop it. Otousan...." Naruto's heated and passionate speech gradually quieted until it was no more above a whisper.  
  
"....doing this will only hurt me....what will my friends say when they find out I wasn't able to join the squad? Shikamaru.....Gaara.....even Lee was admitted to the squad!"  
  
Iruka's hands paused in their grabbing of his sword as he turned around to face his son. The man looked into Naruto's eyes for many minutes before sighing in acquiescence.  
  
The brown haired vampire let out a groan as he summoned several items.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this—"  
  
"Thank you! I'll make you so proud!" Naruto lunged forward; catching his father off guard as he effectively knocked the two of them to the ground.  
  
"Naruto.....what have I told you about lunging at people?"  
  
The blond got off of his father with a sheepish smile.  
  
"I know, I know – it's all well and good until someone gets an eye poked out."  
  
Iruka rolled his eyes at the bland answer, his hands grasping the summoned materials as they zoomed over to the two. Handing the clothes and weapons to Naruto, Iruka grasped his shoulder.  
  
"You do understand that the moment this uniform is put on, you can never go back? You will officially be a part of the clan-and a vampire."  
  
Naruto looked down at the clothes he held in his grasp before looking back up at his father, a faint smile on his face.  
  
"I've always been a vampire and a member of this clan- this is just going to solidify that fact."  
  
Iruka let out a sigh and smiled sadly as his son.  
  
"Go and get dressed."  
  
"Yoshu!" the boy cried as he fled the room.  
  
Iruka sighed as he rubbed his hands down his face, memories of the past 17 years running through his mind.  
  
'You're confused of what you really are....you're human and yet vampire....but you're also......' Iruka's thoughts were broken as Naruto suddenly pranced into the room, now dressed in the traditional clothes of the defense squad.  
  
Black and red cloth covered the entire expanse of Naruto's toned body. The boy wore a set of black baggy pants which hung loosely from his slim hips while a long fishnet shirt hugged his chest, covered only by a navy vest that also hung loosely around his frame. The last item and the most important rested around his neck, the necklace of the Uchiha clan.  
  
The one true thing that labeled him as a member of the squad was this small and nearly insignificant pendent that hung around his neck. Every member of the squad was required to wear one, and if they ever took it off after putting it on they would face the penalty of death.  
  
Iruka averted his eyes, not sure if he could continue to look at Naruto without bursting into tears of somber joy.  
  
"Come on, the squad is waiting." Iruka threw Naruto his own sword, which had been resting casually against the wall.  
  
Naruto grinned wolfishly as he caught the sword, strapping it to his back.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
--------  
  
Meanwhile...... in the depths of the Konohagakure underground, an intense discussion surrounding the future fate of the royal line was going on within the walls of the small, fortress like castle that served as the royals quarters.....  
  
"My lord, you are aware that your 100th birthday is coming up..... If you don't find your mate before that time your power level will take nearly twice as long to develop."  
  
Sasuke Uchiha looked over at the old advisor, measuring him up before looking away in obvious distaste.  
  
"I am aware of that gentleman, but I will not take my mate without proper courting."  
  
"My lord, I must press upon you the severity of the situation with the obo- na clan.....we need all the strength we can get and an heir would also be secured in your joining.... At least look over some of the nobel—"  
  
Sasuke stood up abruptly, slamming his hand down on the desk.  
  
"Enough. I will not look at one more woman, you said yourself that I must be the one to find my mate, to CHOOSE them. I will not have some flaunting whore thrust into my life, when my mate could be walking just outside this room!" Sasuke glared at each and every one of his advisors, sitting back down only when he was assured they would stay quiet.  
  
"When and where I deicide to take my mate— will be up to me. But I will not stand for you meddling in my affairs! My father found his mate- my mother, during the monthly hunting, as did his father before him.... perhaps I am destined to find my mate as well."  
  
The advisors looked at him aghast.  
  
"But my lord—"  
  
"The men—"  
  
"You can't possibly think—"  
  
"SILENCE!" Sasuke bellowed, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Now speak....one at a time."  
  
The advisor from before, stood up.  
  
"My lord, you see it is not the woman hunting this eve—it is the men."  
  
Sasuke looked at him with a raised brow.  
  
"Your point? You know as well as I that it is quite possible for a male vampire to impregnate—"  
  
"My lord! That is not what I was about to say! Are you REALLY comfortable with the idea.....of.....of.....well it's just unnatural....never before have two men—"  
  
Sasuke glared at him coldly.  
  
"Never in my life did I think I would live to see the day that the vampire council of Konohagakure would scorn the idea of the royal line being continued on by two males. Have you forgotten? The first vampire said to be my ancestor, fell in love with a mortal man and after courting him, turned him...bringing the Uchiha line to life. It is because of those two that I am standing before you.....it is highly possible that I may not even choose a man....but if I do....you will recognize him as my mate. Is that understood?"  
  
The council members rose from their seats before bowing low to Sasuke.  
  
"Yes we understand completely lord, forgive us."  
  
"Leave, we will meet tomorrow—I will tell you if I was successful or not."  
  
"Hai." With that the advisors rose from their crouch, filing out of the room leaving Sasuke to his muddled thoughts.  
  
In the darkness of the room his black eyes suddenly flared a furious red, his pupils spinning unnaturally.  
  
"Bless me, oh heavenly gods—lead me to my mate on this indecisive night."  
  
-------  
  
"Move swiftly men, for we have little time to tarry." Iruka said in a soft, strong, voice. The gathered men and numbered boys nodded their heads before forming their attack formation, moving in a group towards their rapidly approaching enemies.  
  
Suddenly a kunai zipped past Naruto's ear causing the blond to tense and reach for his sword, still running along side Gaara and Shikamaru. They too had seen the deadly kunai and in reaction had drawn a set of shuriken each. Iruka suddenly let out a low whistle before forming the horse and dog signs to wordlessly tell the group to spilt up and attack their enemies one on one.  
  
In a magnificent blur of red and black the vampires and human teen split up and zoomed towards the unsuspecting obo-na clan members. Spotting a scout assassin perched high in a tree, Naruto summoned his chakra as he furiously sped up the bark, his blade locking with the vampire's only moments later. Their blades flashed back and forth in a deadly dance- neither backing down knowing that it would mean their death. Suddenly Naruto disappeared leaving the vampire unsteady and strung high on both tension and steadily mounting fear. Naruto silently appeared behind the vampire as he crept up behind, promptly shoving his sword through the member's heart wincing at the scream that tore from the creature's throat.  
  
The blond yanked his sword out, causing the vampire turned to dust, an effect from the silver ore contained within the sword. Naruto moved on, his blood beginning to pound from the excitement and danger of the hunt. It was at swift pace that Naruto ran— his long strides taking on an almost feline quality.  
  
Naruto lunged forward, heading towards the leader who had just slain one of the lower Uchiha troops.  
  
Naruto stopped short of the vampire, locking gazes with the leader before bowing slightly as he cut his hand, letting his blood drip to the ground. The vampire looked at the action with a raised eyebrow before his lips rose in a devilish smirk, nodding his head as he too made a cut on his palm.  
  
"May I ask who I face?" the vampire asked Naruto.  
  
Naruto grinned, his eyes alight with an intense excitement.  
  
"Naruto Umino, the only son of Konohagakure's defense captain."  
  
The vampire's eyes snapped to his cheek markings and then to the pendent that hung around Naruto's neck.  
  
"So you are.....well then it is an honor to face you. I am Akari Akai, the son of Saitou Akai the second captain of the obo-na's defense squad."  
  
Naruto titled his head with a small smirk.  
  
"It seems that we are in the same position, neither you nor I can afford to be defeated, so let the best man win or in this case- the best vampire."  
  
The two bowed once more, neither taking their eyes off the other.  
  
It was Naruto who first moved, lunging swiftly at Akai, his blade clanging against the other's in resistance. Akai smoothly spun around, swinging his deadly katana in the direction of Naruto's legs. As the blond jumped into the air to avoid the attack, he threw three shuriken at the vampire causing a cloud of dust to rise as he landed. Naruto flipped his blade sideways as he charged once more, this time aiming for the vampire's chest.  
  
The only damage Naruto was able to inflict was a small scratch on the obo- na's arm. The small wound however caused the vampire to growl in pain as the flesh surrounding the cut turned to dust in seconds, leaving a small chunk of skin and fat missing.  
  
Naruto smirked but did not rejoice yet as he pulled out two kunai spinning them intricately. The blond began to form a string of hand seals, his hands seeming to flash in the faint light of the moon as the kunai dazzlingly spun around his flowing fingers.  
  
As Naruto began to form the final seal something extraordinary happened.....  
  
------  
  
Sasuke sailed through the trees, hopping from one branch to the other as he scanned the surrounding greenery for signs of the hunt. His eyes suddenly caught sight of an obo-na corpse sprawled on the ground, its trail of blood leading deeper into the forest.  
  
Picking up his pace Sasuke finally caught sight of metal flashing under the cool moonlight. As he drew closer, the young ruler felt an almost magnetic pull yanking on his heart and mind, his soul becoming enveloped by a swelling feeling of warmth.  
  
He jumped to the ground coming face to face with the fierce battle, his eyes catching sight of Iruka Umino- his defense captain, and the other members of his group. Yet as his eyes passed over each of the men none of them seemed to be able to quench the pulling emptiness of his soul.  
  
Just as he was about to head back to the capital in disappointment, Sasuke stopped suddenly as his sensitive nose caught the alluring sent of jasmine and honey. Sasuke spun around; his eyes settling on a boy whose blond hair seemed to glitter in the moon light, his locks shining as if they were sparkling with the moon's tears. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue- passionate, strong and so very determined in that moment.  
  
Sasuke's breath was sucked from his lungs as the oddest feeling of completion spread throughout his body, more sensual then any pleasure he had ever felt.  
  
It was in this moment that he knew the blond would be his mate....and hell if he'd let the obo-na bastard hurt his angel! Sasuke yelled as he lunged forward, throwing a barrage of kunai at the enemy vampire before sweeping Naruto up in his arms as he jumped into the air.  
  
Iruka spun around, recognizing Sasuke's chakra, his eyes widening at the sight of his son in the lords arms.  
  
"NARUTO! SASUKE-SAMA!"  
  
The vampires of Konoha as well as the obo-na stopped in their battles to look over in the direction of the yell, their eyes widening in disbelief as they saw Sasuke land back on the ground, stepping in front of Naruto as he drew a hidden sword from his side. The blade slipped from the sheath with a faint but foreboding hiss.  
  
Sasuke's sharp red eyes focused their fury on Akai, who had already dispatched Sasuke's earlier barrage of kunai.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my mate." Sasuke hissed at the vampire.  
  
Naruto started in shock at Sasuke's words, not yet realizing just who the man was.  
  
"NANI?! YOUR MATE?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!" Naruto screamed in outrage. Iruka at the words whimpered as he cradled his head in his hands.  
  
"Dammit Naruto....what did I tell you about thinking before speaking....?" Iruka moaned piteously.  
  
Sasuke looked back around, his lips twisting into a seductive smirk, making Naruto's heart jump involuntarily.  
  
"Sasuke Uchiha, your lord and future mate." With that he launched forward into battle, leaving Naruto shocked and staring in the place that Sasuke had been only moments before.  
  
'Fuck...I just yelled at lord of the underground.....and he said.....I'm his mate.....wait....that would mean.....that he wants to have sex with me! KAMI- SAMA!'  
  
It was the loud clang of Akai's sword being smacked from his hands that caused Naruto to look up, his arm raising as his mouth opened in a silent yell.  
  
Desperate, Naruto ran forward and jumped in front of Akari as Sasuke's blade moved down to split the vampire in half.  
  
"Stop it!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Sasuke's blade stopped a fraction from Naruto's nose, surprise evident on the Uchiha's face.  
  
"Stop it... just...stop it....you had no right to step in on our fight regardless of who you might be. If I AM your mate....then please spare his life.....for me....spare his life."  
  
Naruto looked pleadingly at Sasuke, his chest rising rapidly from the sprint he had endured when jumping to save Akai.  
  
The said vampire looked at Naruto with an overflowing wave of awe and respect, his eyes shocked.  
  
"Naruto-san....why—"  
  
Naruto turned around to look at Akai, a small smile on his face.  
  
"As I said earlier, neither of us could afford to be defeated.....and since Sasuke-sama jumped in on our blood fight it would of hardly been fair if no one but I had defeated and killed you. At least this way you can return to your clan and tell them that you faced two of the strongest warriors in Konoha and came out of it alive."  
  
Akai let out a sigh as a small smile also rose to his lips.  
  
"Naruto-san.....I will definitely look forward to fighting you again."  
  
The blond nodded his head, a grin on his face, making it seem as if they were talking of nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
With that the obo-na leader whistled, gathering his men as he waved once to Naruto before as and his squad moved off into the darkness.  
  
Naruto turned back around to look at the strangely stoic vampire lord that stood before him.  
  
"Anou.....about what I yelled earlier....." Naruto began as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I don't.....I'm sure you must be making a mistake. There is NO way I could be your mate...."  
  
Sasuke looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"And why not? The vampire codes—"  
  
Iruka walked over to the two hesitantly stepping into the conversation.  
  
"Sasuke-sama, if you would allow me to speak...?" after receiving a nod Iruka continued on.  
  
"Naruto.....does not know all of the vampire codes....."  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they shot from Naruto's face to Iruka's.  
  
"Umino-san, you know that all vampires within the underground must know of the codes. What you have just said makes you guilty of breaking one of our most sacred laws..... You know what the penalty is....."  
  
Naruto looked between the two in obvious confusion.  
  
"What are you two talking about!?! What codes?! Otousan why did you never—"  
  
Iruka ignored Naruto's frantic voice as he nodded to Sasuke, bowing his head.  
  
"Yes I know the penalty but.....before you make any further judgments......there is something that you must know about Naruto......he's...."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he realized just what he father was about to confess.  
  
"OTOUSAN DON'T!!! YOU CAN'T TELL HIM!!!"  
  
Iruka looked at Naruto with pained eyes.  
  
"...he's human."  
  
Time seemed to stop for the three of them, the gathered Uchiha squad gawking at Naruto with something akin to shock and repulsion.  
  
The blonde's eyes became clouded with tears as he looked at Iruka with a sense of hurt and betrayal. Not caring that he would most likely followed, Naruto fled into the depths of the forest, ignoring his father's yells for him to stop.  
  
Sasuke gave Iruka an intense look, letting the vampire know of his displeasure.  
  
"You hid his true ethnicity for 17 years? From my father.... and now me!?"  
  
Iruka nodded his head avoiding looking into Sasuke's eyes.  
  
"Sasuke-sama.....I couldn't let the others know.....they would hate him....."  
  
"Be that as it may..... You should've known that my father and myself would never exclude his true origin to the public.......you should have come to us."  
  
"Hai....." Iruka softly said.  
  
Sasuke looked at him for a few more minutes before nodding his head as he slid his sword back into his sheath.  
  
"You are excused, but in the future do not expect me to be as lenient."  
  
Iruka nodded once as he bowed to Sasuke, preparing to head into the forest after Naruto. Sasuke's raised hand however stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Take the troops back to the city Umino-san, I will retrieve..... Naruto."  
  
Before Iruka could even open his mouth to protest, Sasuke had already sprinted into the forest after Naruto, his dark form promptly melding with the long shadows of the trees.  
  
Sighing, Iruka turned back to his troops motioning for them to follow him back to their home. The men gave him hard looks, none of them stepping any closer to him then they already were.  
  
'I deserve it......lying to them....demo....Sasuke-sama....please bring Naruto back safely....'  
  
------- Naruto raced through the dark trees, his tears and chest burning with the pain and hurt that seemed to pour from his heart unbidden.  
  
For 17 years he had pretended to be a normal vampire......but even that couldn't hide the fact that he was a dirty human....a flaw.... An insignificant flaw.....  
  
He suddenly tripped over a root, hitting the ground roughly as his ankle twisted in an unnatural direction. Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream as his pain seemed increase to an even higher level.  
  
The blond after a few minutes, fighting the pain, got up and continued on limping- holding onto the trees that passed him by.  
  
Naruto's pace picked up slightly as he finally caught sight of a quiet clearing that had always sheltered him from the world, even in his most desperate times of need.  
  
Within the pristine clearing a large oak tree seemed to stretch to the very top of the sky, its strong branches open as if to embrace Naruto. The blond limped to the tree, running his hands over the ancient tree as he slid to its base, resting his head against its unflinching side.  
  
"He told....he finally told....I thought that maybe it would stay quiet forever....that I could simply live my life peacefully among those I called my friends and family... but..... even if it had.... things would still of been wrong....because......"  
  
The young man let out a sob as his tears once again rose.  
  
"....because that bastard had to come along and claim that I'm his mate!....I CAN'T BE!!! GODDAMIT I'M ONLY 17!!!!" Naruto slammed his fist into the tree's harsh bark; not caring that his skin would soon become red and raw from the impromptu hit.  
  
"I can't....I just can't be the lord of the underground's mate....it's wrong.....I'm just a stupid fucking human!!!"  
  
The blonde's back suddenly tensed as he both sensed and heard another enter the clearing. The chakra was unmistakable..... it was him......  
  
"What do you want?" Naruto whispered in a bitter voice.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto's turned back with calculating eyes, walking further into the clearing but making sure to keep a safe distance between them.  
  
"To have you.....as my mate."  
  
Naruto let out a harsh laugh.  
  
"Why the hell would you want me.....? I'm just a dirty human...."  
  
Sasuke inwardly sighed, his patience being tested with each passing second.  
  
"You're not dirty.....just because you are human...makes no difference....you are unlike anyone I have seen.....you are special...."  
  
He trailed off as he drew his sheathed sword from his side, laying it down on the ground before him as he came to his knees.  
  
"....Naruto, I believe your name was."  
  
The blond turned his head to one side, nearly looking back but keeping his eyes trained only on the ground, his back remaining turned to Sasuke.  
  
"It is....."  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath as his mind began to form the words that would seal both his and Naruto's fate.  
  
"Your father....did what he thought was best for you....if he hadn't told me that you were human then he would have been killed....I don't think he wanted to save his life just for himself but for you...."  
  
"I had heard of you before of course....the only son of my captain. There were rumors....of how Umino-san had rescued you from a slaughtered vampire colony, bringing you here to adopt you as his son."  
  
Naruto let out a whimper as he raised his hands to cover his face, the ever present tears continuing to trickle down his cheeks.  
  
'Otousan.....'  
  
"The vampire codes have shaped and protected my land for thousands of years..... first beginning when my ancestor took his mate....a mortal man." Sasuke spoke in a soft voice, trying to slowly lull Naruto back into a sense of security.  
  
"The vampire codes cover the basic etiquette and laws that the villagers as well as the royal family must obey. You father broke one of the most sacred ones....no human shall be within the village....unless they are turned. We could never afford for a human to know of our existence....otherwise we would be hunted to extinction."  
  
Naruto finally spun around, looking at Sasuke with fearful eyes.  
  
"Turned?!" Naruto crawled backwards away from Sasuke until his back was pressed flush against the tree.  
  
Sasuke looked at him calmly.  
  
"You do not need to worry....I will not turn you....at least not yet."  
  
Sasuke's words seemed to placate Naruto only a little as the blond looked at him warily, never drawing his eyes away from his face.  
  
"Not yet....?"  
  
Sasuke nodded his head.  
  
"Yes.....you must understand that it is impossible for a male vampire to impregnate a human....you must first be turned so that I will be able to produce an heir. Not only that but when you are turned we will be bound to one another."  
  
Naruto's eyes hardened once more.  
  
"You have some nerve.....what makes you think I would want to become your whore?! What even made you think that being your MATE would make me HAPPY!?!"  
  
Sasuke let an amused grin rise to his lips.  
  
"Temper temper....if you must know.....I wasn't too glad at the idea of being bonded at such a young age either."  
  
Naruto shot him a freezing glare.  
  
"Bastard....."  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Koiishi...."  
  
"ARG!!! YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!!!"  
  
Sasuke raised his hand, instantly causing Naruto to quiet down. The blond seethed in anger, but dared not yell at Sasuke....he was his lord after all.....his perverted bastard of a lord....but his lord none the less.  
  
Sasuke picked up his sword with both hands as he walked forward and kneeled back onto his knees just before Naruto.  
  
Sasuke's hands lifted up the sword as he looked deep within Naruto's eyes.  
  
"I ask for you to accept this sword as a token of my admiration for you. I also humbly ask you to allow me the chance to court you in the next few months- but you must promise to eventually allow me to take you as my mate. Do you accept?"  
  
Naruto's breath caught in his throat as his mind struggled to think up an answer. He didn't need to know a single rule of royal etiquette to know that this was a very important and special event. It some odd twisted way Sasuke was proposing to him....and to decline him.....would be the greatest disgrace imaginable to the ruler.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes as he searched for the answer deep within himself....he felt that he could trust Sasuke, that much was obvious...perhaps....they would both grow to like one another as time went on..... Taking a deep breath Naruto made his decision and steeled himself for what he was about to say.  
  
"I accept." Naruto whispered as he opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, slightly taken aback as Sasuke placed the sword within his hands before gently curling his fingers closed around the sheathed weapon. The ruler then leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Naruto's, causing a surge of something akin to electricity to shoot throughout his body. Sasuke pulled back, only to smirk at Naruto's now blushing face.  
  
"W-what was that for?!" Naruto stuttered.  
  
Sasuke licked his lips as if trying to capture the taste that Naruto's lips had left behind, smirking as almost alluring look rose within his eyes.  
  
"A kiss to seal our promise.... I hate to break up this lovely chat fest, but it was time I took you back home. Your father was worried for you when I last saw him."  
  
Naruto's eyes became cloudy as he looked away, a stubborn frown taking root on his lips.  
  
"I don't want to see him right now.....after what he said...."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes as he fought the urge to smack the young man.  
  
"Naruto, your father did what he thought was best. He LOVES you; I hardly doubt he would hurt you on purpose."  
  
Naruto guiltily looked at the ground.  
  
"Demo.....everyone will hate me now."  
  
Sasuke finally became fed up at trying to comfort the depressive boy and instead picked Naruto up, holding him within his arms.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he vainly tried to escape Sasuke's grasp.  
  
"What the hell—"  
  
"There is no way you're going to be able to walk on that ankle."  
  
Naruto growled as he continually hit Sasuke on the chest.  
  
"Let me down you bastard!"  
  
Sasuke looked down at him with a bored gaze.  
  
"Stop thrashing, you're only wasting more energy."  
  
"YOU EGOISTICAL PIG!!!ARGGGG I DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL I ACCEPTED YOUR PROPOSAL!"  
  
Naruto fumed within Sasuke's arms, all previous harmony between the two forgotten.  
  
Sasuke decided to ignore the comment and continued walking.  
  
"Dobe, when we get you home you really need to take a shower.... you smell."  
  
"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T STICKING YOUR NOSE RIGHT NEXT TO MY NECK—" It suddenly struck Naruto just how close Sasuke was to his neck.....and a neck to a vampire usually meant food....  
  
"GAHHHHHHH DON'T YOU DARE! I MEAN IT! IF YOU GET ONE MORE INCH CLOSER TO MY JUGULAR I WILL RAM A STAKE THROUGH YOUR HEART- I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
As Sasuke's laughter rang throughout the forest, Naruto's enraged yell nearly overpowered it.  
  
"GAHHHHHH YOU LICKED MY NECK!!!! I'M GONNAAAAAAA KILL YOU!"  
  
-------  
  
Iruka nervously paced back and forth within his living room, every now and then looking at the clock before running a hand through his free brown hair.  
  
"Where are they....? Could something have gone wrong...?"  
  
The leader once again looked at the clock letting out a groan as it suddenly gained yet another minute. 12:35 and they still weren't back yet.......an hour and a half of waiting!!!!  
  
"Iruka....you really need to calm down."  
  
Iruka looked at the figure lazily sprawled on the couch, glaring at the man who had dared to comment.  
  
"Calm down?!! My son is currently out somewhere within Konoha forest!! Not only that but did I mention that Sasuke-sama our LORD has just decided to take Naruto as his mate?! You want me to calm down?!!!"  
  
Kakashi visibly shrunk back at Iruka's frantic yelling, his eye widening as he spotted something just beyond Iruka that nearly made his heart stop.  
  
"Iruka....."  
  
Iruka snapped his head to glare at Kakashi.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Err......behind you...."  
  
Iruka's shoulders slumped as he sighed.  
  
"They're behind me aren't they?"  
  
"Ehe....hai...."  
  
Iruka slowly turned around to find an amused looking Sasuke and a red faced Naruto, both of which were staring at him intensely.  
  
"Sasuke-sama!!! You found him!!" Iruka cried as he moved forward, stretching out to take Naruto from Sasuke's arms stopping only as Naruto gave him a cold look. Dismayed Iruka struggled to think up something to say, but could only come up with blanks.  
  
"Well....Sasuke-sama it is getting late and I'm sure you have much to do tomorrow... thank you for bringing Naruto home safely."  
  
Sasuke tilted his head.  
  
"It was no problem, it also allowed us to get things sorted out."  
  
"Then....you've already talked...?"  
  
Sasuke nodded his head.  
  
"Aa, but I also think it would be best if you and Naruto.....discuss it- going more thoroughly into it. I only skimmed through the parts that are currently important."  
  
Naruto's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Only the parts that are currently important? You mean there's MORE?!"  
  
Iruka looked nervously at Naruto.  
  
"Hai....much more.....much much more."  
  
Naruto pointedly kept his eyes trained on Sasuke, not once acting as if he had heard Iruka speak up.  
  
"I'm tired Sasuke, could you take me to my room?"  
  
The Uchiha, who understood the blonde's current feelings towards Iruka, left the room without a moments thought.  
  
Iruka's eyes began to water as the two left the room, the man vainly trying to pull himself back together. Kakashi watched helplessly from the couch, slowly piecing everything together.  
  
"Iruka....what's going on....? Why is Naru-chan being so—"  
  
Iruka cut him off.  
  
"Because I told Sasuke-sama Naruto's secret while in front of the squad."  
  
Kakashi's one visible eye widened for the second time that night.  
  
"You told?!! You know that you'll be excu—"  
  
Iruka turned away pressing his forehead against the cool surface of the living room window.  
  
"I'm not going to be executed....I've been pardoned.....though I think that I may have been better off dying....what I did....I betrayed Naruto's trust in me. What I did was WRONG."  
  
"On the contrary, I believe what you did was the right thing Umino-san."  
  
The two grown vampires jumped and spun around to see Sasuke leaning casually against the doorway.  
  
"S-sasuke-sama—"  
  
"Umino-san I've known you for far too long...it's just Sasuke to you.....especially since in the next few months I will most likely become your son in law."  
  
Iruka's eyes widened at the daring words.  
  
"Son-son in law?! He's already agreed?! But-but-"  
  
Sasuke's eyebrow rose in curiosty.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"E-excuse me for saying this...but Naruto.....isn't one for really being controlled.....he won't like the idea of being the one to carry your child.... Not only that but...well...."  
  
An amused smirk crossed Sasuke's lips.  
  
"I've found that out first hand.....and I do admit....he's a free and wild person, but he will have to learn to control those urges....by no means will I smother him, he will still be allowed to do as he pleases but he will have to learn to be more careful from now on."  
  
Iruka bit his lip absentmindedly as he nodded his head, opening his mouth before closing it- unsure of what to say.  
  
"He's pretty mad at you...... It might take a while but I don't think too much damage has been done. I will do all that is within my power to make sure his secret is not released to the public... but....that is all I can do."  
  
Iruka nodded his head, letting out a small sigh as he smiled tiredly at Sasuke.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea Sasuke-sam—Sasuke?" Iruka blushed as he nearly added the honorary onto Sasuke's name.  
  
The Uchiha looked as if he was about to decline, but then thought better of it as he gave a curt nod.  
  
Iruka grinned and a little light seemed to flow back into his eyes.  
  
"Wonderful.....I'll be back in a few. Please, make yourself comfortable next to my lump of a friend." Iruka motioned to Kakashi's spot on the couch, his grin growing even larger as Kakashi sent him a disgruntled look.  
  
As the brunette left the room Kakashi's front of annoyance dropped and the vampire turned to Sasuke, his one eye serious.  
  
"What will the council say? Last time I saw, they were quite busy throwing the nobles daughters at you."  
  
Sasuke smirked widely, his fangs glinting in the dim light of the room.  
  
"I've already dealt with them. I don't think they were too happy at the idea of me taking a male mate, but they won't have any complaints when they find out just WHO he is."  
  
Kakashi's eye crinkled as he frowned.  
  
"Is it because of the Kyuubi?"  
  
Sasuke gave a short nod as an almost dark look began to shadow his eyes.  
  
"Yes and also the legend..."  
  
"You don't mean to say—?!"  
  
"Hai.....he's the one they were talking of."  
  
"Sasuke.....do you know—"  
  
"What this means? Yes I do......this means that he and I will finally be able to save Konoha from HIM....."  
  
Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a frown.  
  
"I have no doubt about that.....Naruto is after all a strong, resourceful boy.....but....it's the other part of the legend that has me really wondering....."  
  
The two were quiet as they watched the fluttering shadows of the curtains in the pale moonlight.  
  
"Do you think I can learn to love him?"  
  
Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, smiling slightly.  
  
"I think the question you meant to ask was how can you NOT fall in love with him....Sasuke I know you're afraid to trust people after what happened.....demo.....Naruto won't hurt you."  
  
"He's such a gentle soul at heart....and if you really want the two of you to become close, slowly try to open up to him. Don't let your austere image get in the way...."  
  
Kakashi during his speech looked in the direction that Iruka had gone only moments before. Sasuke smirked as he let out a small chuckle.  
  
"So you've finally found someone eh? And to think that you were placed here just to watch over the Umino family....you ended up finding your mate. Will you propose?"  
  
Kakashi's visible cheeks were slightly red.  
  
"Yes I'm planning to do it on the 15th moon."  
  
"The full moon.....impressive."  
  
Kakashi whacked him on the head.  
  
"Watch it brat. You may be my lord but I'm still older then you. I have a good 400 years on you."  
  
Sasuke just smirked.  
  
"That just means your becoming an old relic."  
  
Kakashi glared at Sasuke's insult, and just as he was about ready to shoot back his own verbal slap, he shut his mouth quickly rearranging himself into the original place he had been in the beginning of the conversation. Not two seconds later Iruka came in carrying a tray, balancing three cha bowels on top, each filled near to the top with warm tea.  
  
As Iruka handed Sasuke his tea bowel, he received a nod of thanks before the young leader lightly began to sip at the beverage. However when Iruka handed Kakashi his tea, thoughts and questions suddenly began to rise within the brunette's mind as his eyes locked with Kakashi's. The vampire took the bowl gently from his grasp, lifting it up to his lips as he took a long dredge, never once breaking eye contact with the younger vampire.  
  
Diverting his gaze, and now blushing furiously, Iruka excused himself as he left to give Naruto the last tea cup- hoping to possibly win back his favor.  
  
Sasuke looked over at the coyly grinning Kakashi, snickering in amusement as Kakashi turned and winked at him.  
  
"For an old relic you've got to admit I have skills."  
  
Sasuke shook his head.  
  
"No Iruka just blushes too easily."  
  
Kakashi didn't know whether to be insulted or amused.......he decided to choose the latter.  
  
END CHAPTER 1----  
  
Next time in Impassioned Shades of Red:  
  
"You need to understand, I've only been ruling for a year- and since all of my family is dead I am the only one capable of continuing on the Uchiha line. If you refuse to carry my child then all will be lost....."  
  
".....I DON'T CARE! HE'S MY MATE- IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT HE'S A BOY! IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT HE'S HUMAN!!"  
  
"The Kyuubi hmmm?.........Well isn't that just perfect.....little brother what have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
  



	2. ACT 2 Legends of ages past!

AN: holy shit O.o....imagine my surprise after arriving home from school only to see my mailbox full of reviews....and from some rather notable people too.... shakes head I was stunned because to be truthful this is the largest amount of reviews that I've ever gotten for a chapter within the span of about 6 hours and the reviews are STILL rolling in....! I'm really not that good of an author but it is my deepest hope that you will continue to read and enjoy my poor excuse of a story .  
  
A note to the readers of my other story 'Everything' I've already started writing chapter 6 and it will be up within the next few weeks but until then, please forgive me for my delay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto....(I'm really getting sick of having to say this....)  
  
WARNING: there's a pretty explicit wet dream from our dear vampire lord in the beginning......though sadly it won't come true for quite another few chapters.....

Impassioned shades of RedACT 2- Legends of ages pastDedicated to my dear friend Amy and to her grandfather who sadly passed away this last week.  
  
-------  
  
A long drawn out moan was heard in the darkness of the large room room, the almost guttural sound emanating from a pale figure that was sprawled out on silken sheets, twisting and arching as if in the throes of passion.  
  
Within the figure's dreams, tauntingly soft lips whispered over his skin while blue eyes seductively beckoned him, a pink tongue sliding past luscious lips to lick and suckle at his sensitized head. Sasuke's spine arched as his length was suddenly engulfed in a slick, wet, heat the sinful tongue which had first teased him now worshiping him. Soft fingers soon joined in driving him mad, the pads gently caressing the smooth skin of his inner thighs.  
  
Sasuke struggled to hold in the heady moan that was close to sliding from his lips, unexpectedly being saved the work as the entirety of his breath was all but sucked from his lungs, as the most incredible feeling of pleasure shot through him.  
  
"Mmm... Sasuke.....do you like that?"  
  
The vampire struggled to regain his breath- finally succeeding as he let out a growl, his hips traitorously rising to sink deeper into the tight heat that had enveloped him without warning.  
  
"Uh uh....not yet Sasuke....you've been a naughty boy and naughty boys must be punished..."  
  
Sasuke at the words felt himself grow even harder within the young man, letting out a groan as the blue eyed incubus slowly began raise himself up before sliding back down, somehow taking Sasuke's length even deeper then before.  
  
"Oh yessssss.....right there."  
  
Sasuke experimentally rolled his hips upward as he was finally allowed control, his dream lover letting out a loud cry at the fluid motion.  
  
"Nnnn....harder.....oh...oh gods.....faster!"  
  
The Uchiha smirked as he suddenly flipped the incubus over onto his knees, still within the dream copy as he began to slide in and out, this time faster and harder then before. The Uchiha's breaths came in fast, quick, intervals- his hands gripping furiously onto the slim hips that seemed to mold against his, each thrust causing him to spiral down yet another flight of rapidly increasing pleasure.  
  
Dots of color swam before his eyes as the incubus's muscles began to clench around his length, the blond moaning as he fell to his forearms, hands no longer able to stay steady as Sasuke continued to hit that one spot deep within him.  
  
It was all over in a flash of white as the blonde's muscles tightened one last time, causing the leader to slam into the blond as he spilt his seed deep within him. Sasuke after regaining his breath pulled out of the boy's body, gently turning the figure's head only to see Naruto's face looking back at him.....  
  
Sasuke shot up in his bed, a cold sweat beading his brow and neck as he vainly tried to bring his hormones under control.  
  
It had been YEARS since he'd last had a wet dream, let alone had one so lifelike, so real that he could almost believe he and Naruto actually had.....  
  
"Dam......"  
  
'He better be up.....I have a feeling we need to talk.'  
  
-------  
  
Half way across town things were not quite as interesting for Naruto. Instead the blond was sitting at his window looking out at the quiet town that was rather silent even for a vampire village.  
  
It probably had something to do with the stores of blood that were found in each household. It made it so they had no need to go out on nightly hunting, at least not for a few months.... not to mention it was also rather convenient for the blond seeing as how he'd learned at an early age that he wasn't too fond of watching his father suck the blood from the people he lured into his web. Maybe that was why he was so scared of being turned.....that deep fear that every human had.....it had never failed to stop him from even considering it.  
  
It just seemed like a waste to him......stuck in a body that had would take hundreds of years to mature instead of simple decades......it was almost.... depressing. Naruto sighed as his thoughts almost overwhelmed his mind, absentmindedly drawing on the glass. The blond blinked as his eyes processed the characters he had just written out.  
  
U-chi-ha  
  
"Why the hell am I thinking about— ARGGGGGGGGG!!!" Naruto promptly fell from the window seat as Sasuke's pale face suddenly appeared from behind the translucent glass, scaring Naruto and nearly causing him to have a heart attack.  
  
Naruto scrambled off of the floor, pushing himself up with help of his now vacant seat, glaring intensely at Sasuke through the window. The blond muttered several obscenities as he struggled with the window latch eventually swinging the window wide open.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here at," Naruto looked down at his watch "nearly 2:30 in the morning?!!"  
  
Sasuke gave him a glare as he rudely pushed past Naruto to enter into the room, closing the window behind him.  
  
"Can you try and be a bit quieter? You nearly woke up the entire neighborhood."  
  
Naruto huffed in indignation.  
  
"What did you expect? For me to welcome you with open arms? Might I add-- at nearly three in the morning?!"  
  
Sasuke hated to admit it but the blond had a point....not that he'd ever say it out loud.  
  
"Listen....that doesn't matter I came here because I needed to ask you something."  
  
Naruto crossed his arms as he looked at Sasuke with an annoyed frown.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you had any......you know....."  
  
If anything Naruto's glare became even sharper as Sasuke continued to beat around the bush.  
  
"Dammit Sasuke!!! Out with it already! I don't plan on spending the rest of my morning with you."  
  
The ruler gave him a disgruntled glare as he mumbled out the rest of the question.  
  
"Huh? You're going to have to speak up."  
  
"I said- have you had any dreams?"  
  
Naruto gave him a weird look, speaking slowly to Sasuke as one would a child.  
  
"Well considering that I usually go to sleep at night....and normal people usually dream I would have to say that- yes- I have had dreams."  
  
Sasuke growled as he stalked towards the window.  
  
"H-hey! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.  
  
"To talk to someone that isn't a total waste of my time."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Uchiha?! You barge into my room at 2:30 in the morning and then decide that I'm not worth talking to?!!"  
  
Sasuke spun around to look at Naruto for a few seconds before he strode forward and yanked Naruto towards him, kissing him furiously on the lips before disappearing out the window, leaving Naruto panting and breathless. The blond looked at the window with wide eyes, his fingers coming up to touch his lips in disbelief.  
  
"What the hell was that for.....? Argggg that bastard!!!! Ohhhhh when I get my hands on him--!!!"  
  
"Is everything alright in there?"  
  
Naruto growled as his father lightly tapped the door.  
  
"Yes OTOUSAN everything is just FINE."  
  
'Except for having a crazy vampire for a future husband...'  
  
"ARGGGG!"  
  
--------  
  
Sasuke stalked down the long corridors of his castle, a dark surge of anger literally rolling off of him in waves.  
  
This was completely out of character for him....never before had he lost his control in such a way..... Why was he suddenly lusting after the blond now? What was he supposed to do? He was almost positive that he didn't.....well.....that he wasn't attracted to Naruto but how could that be? After the dream....and wanting to jump him back in his room.......  
  
Sasuke sighed in relief as he finally stopped before an inconspicuous room, moving to knock but stopping in mid motion as the door was suddenly swung open. Within the doorway an ancient vampire stood, draped in a long elegant robe that seemed to flow about him as a pair of spectacles sat regally on top of his nose.  
  
"Ah Sasuke-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"I need to talk with you."  
  
The vampire's eyebrows rose as he graced Sasuke with an amused look.  
  
"You always were the blunt one....never like your brother...well come in come in.....You'll have to forgive me for the mess...I've been rather busy translating the first tome of the Tsuki no hime."  
  
Sasuke looked at him with dismayed eyes.... the man was definitely beginning to crack.....  
  
"The princess of the moon? It's just a legend...."  
  
The adult waved his hand in dismissal at Sasuke's words.  
  
"If I do recall you also once believed that the legend of the Kyuubi was not true as well... Hmmm?" The old vampire looked over his glasses at Sasuke.  
  
"Now that you've found you're mate what do you really think about that legend now?"  
  
Sasuke looked at him with shocked eyes.  
  
"Kisho-san...how did you...?"  
  
"You forget boy that I was the one who translated that blasted legend. Having 900 years to go over a long list of sentences usually allows one to reach a good idea of the outcome. When you were born I knew automatically that you would grow to be the great leader that would rise from the ruins of his family to safely guide the underworld to a peaceful future, the Kyuubi by his side."  
  
Sasuke's mouth went dry as he looked at Kisho with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Then you obviously know what lies in store for me and Naruto."  
  
Kisho looked over at Sasuke for a second before looking back down at the scroll he held within his hands.  
  
"Naruto? That's his name hm? Interesting....this is THE Umino Naruto we are talking of correct?"  
  
Sasuke nodded his head in affirmative before moving to look around at the stacks of scrolls and other priceless texts the ancient scholar held.  
  
"Well you obviously came here to talk, so what was it you needed?"  
  
Sasuke stopped in his inspection of the room as he looked over at Kisho who was by now, situated once again behind his paper littered desk.  
  
"Well....you see, I had this dream....and I haven't had one like it for years....."  
  
Kisho looked at him with a small smile.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you were embarrassed master Uchiha."  
  
Sasuke glared at the wise remark.  
  
"I had a dream about me and Naruto having sex....and...... I- I kissed him in his room earlier......"  
  
Kisho looked at him for a few moments before settling his pen down on his desk, leaning back slightly.  
  
"So let me see..... you had a sexual dream about Naruto and yourself, and just this morning you kissed him?"  
  
Sasuke nodded slightly as he tried to quell the feeling of guilt that seemed to surge throughout him.  
  
"I'm not sure that I'm really attracted to him.....I mean I just found out that he's my mate and yesterday was the first time—"  
  
Kisho cut him off.  
  
"Sasuke-sama you have just found your mate, and I assume that when you first saw him you smelt something deliciously sweet, correct?"  
  
Sasuke nodded his head as he remembered the previous night.  
  
"Yes....jasmine and honey...."  
  
Kisho looked satisfied as he tilted his head to Sasuke.  
  
"You my lord, have just entered into a self induced puberty if you will....your body will accelerate in growth rapidly, and your power level will most definitely double. You see, your body will be changing to accustom both yours and your mate's needs. With your increase in power you will be better suited for protecting him not to mention be able to impregnate him."  
  
Sasuke looked over at Kisho with an intense sense of mortification, now wishing he had never asked.  
  
"The sexual thoughts you have been getting are an aftershock of sorts from the large amounts of testosterone that are currently running through your body. In the next few weeks you will mature to your adult form- Naruto however, will continue to stay in his current form up until the time you two consummate your bonding."  
  
Sasuke fought the blush that wanted to cover his cheeks as he asked yet another question.  
  
"During our....consummation I'll have to bite him and turn him...correct?"  
  
Kisho looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Wherever did you learn that?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Well I suppose it doesn't matter....but yes you are correct, I advise you not to do so though until just before you release within him."  
  
Sasuke nodded his head, no longer able to fight the blush that reddened his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you Kisho-san....."  
  
Sasuke turned to the door but stopped as the scholar called out for him to wait.  
  
The Uchiha turned around, only to catch a scroll that had been thrown his way.  
  
"That's a copy of the legend, you might want to go over it and see if you can decipher anything from it."  
  
"But why can't you just tell—"  
  
Kisho's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Ahhh but what is the fun of learning when you do not work for your answers?"  
  
Sasuke glared at him, attempting to leave once more.  
  
"Wait-wait, slow down now.... I'm not quite done giving you advice."  
  
Sasuke's eyebrows rose.  
  
"You call giving me a lecture on my sexual habits, advice?"  
  
"Master Uchiha...I was simply warning you of what lies ahead. Make no mistake- you will want to drag Naruto to your bed on several occasions over the next few months. However it is absolutely crucial that you take everything slow.....It takes quite a deal of patience and even a larger amount of understanding to get through a sudden engagement- especially to your lord."  
  
Sasuke licked his lips in thought, his eyes moving slightly in concentration.  
  
"Very well- I understand. If things become too overwhelming I will simply leave to avoid any endangering situations."  
  
Kisho nodded his head in approval.  
  
"Good, and if I may....?"  
  
Sasuke gave a curt nod.  
  
"I suggest that you convince him to move into the castle.....word will soon get out just who your mate is and assassins will surely come to kill him. There are many who will be upset that you chose him and not their own children, and while I can't say he will perfectly safe here, it will be a far more stable environment for the both him and yourself."  
  
Sasuke let out a few curses as he realized just how true the scholar's words were.  
  
"Sasuke.....if you truly are your father's son, then I have no doubt that you will protect Naruto down to the last ounce of your strength. Do not fear too greatly for it seems that the heavens are in your favor.....they have brought you this far."  
  
Sasuke bowed to the man gratefully, deeply touched by the comment.  
  
"Thank you....."  
  
Kisho watched with tired eyes as Sasuke left the room, shutting the door behind him as his footsteps gradually grew fainter until they were no longer heard.  
  
In the dim room the ancient vampire rested his chin in his hands, his lips turned up in a small pensive smile.  
  
"Naruto Uzumaki.....you're alive after all....."  
  
---------  
  
"Naruto- niichan!!!!!!!! You're backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!"  
  
The blond turned just in time to view the black blur that attached itself to his leg, knocking him off balance. The blond fell to the floor with a groan, trying to shake off the stars that seemed to spin before his eyes.  
  
"Konohamaru...... it's nice to see you too."  
  
The blond yanked the boy off his leg as he stood up, quickly brushing away the dirt that clung to his jeans.  
  
"Naruto-niichan how was the mission?! I bet you learned a lot!! Now you'll HAVE to teach me your moves!!" Konohamaru gazed up at him eagerly, making the blond inwardly slap himself for being captured by the youth.  
  
"Heheh.....well I'm kinda tired Konohamaru.....I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
Konohamaru's cheerful attitude drooped a bit before the boy bounced right back, now intent on asking Naruto even more questions.  
  
"Why didn't you get much sleep last night?"  
  
Naruto began to nervously look around for anything that would give him an easy escape, nearly falling to the floor again as he heard a VERY familiar voice speak up.  
  
"He was busy thinking about his mate."  
  
Konohamaru's eyes widened.  
  
"You have a mate niichan?! Ohhhhhh who is she?!! I wanna know I wanna know!!!"  
  
Naruto's head snapped to his left, his blue eyes glaring intensely at Sasuke.  
  
"Arggggggg you bastard- what makes you think that I was thinking about y—"  
  
"The three characters of my name, written out on your window that's what."  
  
"I wasn't—"  
  
"Nii-chan who's the girlie looking guy?"  
  
The blonde's eyes widened at the words, his lips beginning to twitch as what sounded suspiciously like a snicker began to slip from his throat. Sasuke gave him a sour look before gazing down as Konohamaru as he crouched down to the boy's height.  
  
"Girlie looking guy?"  
  
Konohamaru gave him a sure nod.  
  
"Yep, your hair looks way softer then Naruto-niichan's and you have REALLY high cheek bones- you're pretty though."  
  
Naruto looked at Konohamaru as if he'd cracked his snickering stopping abruptly.  
  
"Pretty?!!"  
  
Sasuke smirked, licking his lips coyly as he gazed up from the ground at Naruto.  
  
"What do YOU think Naruto?"  
  
The blond followed the path of Sasuke's tongue before looking away abruptly- very nearly dying of humiliation.  
  
"You're...okay..."  
  
Naruto blushed even harder as Sasuke smirked at him, rising from his crouch.  
  
"I came to talk to you, why don't we ditch the midget?"  
  
"I AM NOT—" Konohamaru was cut off as Naruto quickly ran to Sasuke's side.  
  
Naruto however turned around to give Konohamaru a guilty smile.  
  
"Listen Konohamaru I really need to go with Sasuke right now....there are some REALLY important things we have to talk about. How about tomorrow I teach you my number one move Sexy- no- jutsu?"  
  
Konohamaru looked heartbroken at first but at the mention of the new move the boy burst into a wide smile.  
  
"Sure!!! But don't forget okay?!"  
  
Naruto nodded his head and opened his mouth to reply but was stopped suddenly as he was yanked to Sasuke's body, the vampire jumping up from the ground as he began to hop from one building to another.  
  
Naruto looked down at the ground with wide eyes, clinging tightly to Sasuke's shirt.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!! Put me down!!"  
  
Sasuke looked over at him for a split second.  
  
"Stop struggling- it won't do you any good. I came here to talk to you and that's just what we are going to do-but not here.... it's not safe."  
  
Naruto looked at him with confused eyes.  
  
"Not safe? Why isn't it safe to talk in my house? You didn't seem too adverse to the idea this morning- oh wait..... I wasn't worth talking to so we never got to talk. Then there's also the fact that you kissed me you bastard!"  
  
Naruto gave Sasuke a bitter look.  
  
"Naruto.....I was confused last night alright? Don't get on my ass about something I had no control over, I'm sorry I kissed you but—"  
  
"SORRY YOU KISSED ME?!"  
  
"Dammit Naruto, I'm going into—" Sasuke abruptly shut his mouth, leaving Naruto to stare at him with unbridled anger.  
  
"I give up......I don't know why I even thought that we could possibly...." Naruto trailed off as he resided himself to staring at Sasuke's chest, vainly fighting the rapidly growing sadness that seemed to overwhelm him.  
  
"That we could what?" Sasuke said quietly.  
  
Naruto shook his head as he continued to stay silent. Sasuke, as if trying to make up for his harsh words, gave the blonde's shoulder an awkward squeeze, trying to comfort him in the only way he knew how.  
  
"I'm....just confused right now....so if I snap just know it's not your fault okay?" Sasuke whispered.  
  
Naruto nodded his head and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder in return.  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
------  
  
"This is the third time in a row that the Konoha squad has defeated you on the battle field.... Will you ever bring me something other then shame and defeat?"  
  
Red eyes glared furiously at Akai who stood before the leader of the Obo- na, taking the verbal lashing with grace.  
  
"I.....Itachi-sama....you don't understand.....I faced this amazing boy.....a HUMAN boy....not only that but Uchiha Sasuke arrived in the middle of our fight and stepped in-between us telling me not to touch his mate—"  
  
The leader's red eyes snapped to Akai.  
  
"Sasuke has a mate now? What's the boy's name?"  
  
Akai looked slightly puzzled at the question.  
  
"Why....Naruto Umino—"  
  
"Did the boy have blue eyes? Blond hair, with 3 nicks on each cheek?"  
  
Akai's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes....that's exactly what he looked like."  
  
The figure smirked suddenly as he tapped his painted fingernails against the desk in a steady rhythm.  
  
"Wonderful.....absolutely wonderful ...now Akai, there is something that I need you to do."  
  
The squad member looked at his lord with serious eyes.  
  
"Yes Itachi-sama?"  
  
"I need you to bring me Naruto....."  
  
Akai's eyes widened at the order.  
  
"Bring you Uchiha's mate?! But doing that would start an all out war!"  
  
Blood red eyes pinned him with an intense glare.  
  
"Do it.....he MUST be mine."  
  
Akai pursed his lips but bowed low to the vampire before standing up once again.  
  
"As you wish, I will bring him to you the moment you order it."  
  
The figure nodded his head, seeming pleased beyond belief.  
  
"You are dismissed Akai."  
  
The underling bowed one more time before turning and walking out of the large room, leaving the pondering ruler to his own.  
  
"The Kyuubi hmmm?.........Well isn't that just perfect.....little brother what have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
  
-------  
  
Sasuke gently landed on the ground, letting let go of Naruto as the two of them attempted to get used to the feel of solid ground beneath their feet.  
  
The Uchiha lord had brought them to the secluded clearing where they had first sealed the proposal, and awe at this act openly showed on Naruto's face.  
  
"You actually remembered this place?"  
  
Sasuke gave him an amused glance.  
  
"One must learn to memorize vast amounts of information especially when dealing with a kingdom."  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.  
  
"So you wanted to talk?"  
  
Sasuke nodded his head, motioning to a soft knoll underneath the giant oak.  
  
"Let's sit down."  
  
Naruto collapsed to the ground in an ungraceful sprawl, laying flat on his back as he looked up at the green light that filtered through the leaves above him. Sasuke meanwhile sat beside him, his posture prim and proper. Naruto glanced over at his fiancé for a moment before rolling his eyes as he tugged Sasuke down beside him.  
  
"Loosen up a little, will you? Lying on the grass won't exactly kill you."  
  
Sasuke's lips twitched slightly at the exasperated blond, wordlessly settling himself next to Naruto, his eyes staring up in wonder at the beauty of the leaves as they shined down upon them.  
  
"Naruto.....about earlier....."  
  
"You don't have to tell me, at least not until you feel comfortable....."  
  
Sasuke shook his head.  
  
"No....I have to tell you....what will I do years from now when I can't even talk to you?"  
  
Naruto looked over at him with slightly widened eyes.  
  
"Years from now.....?"  
  
Sasuke turned his head, grass tickling his cheeks as his eyes met Naruto's.  
  
"You didn't think that I would just have you sire my child and then I'd be done with you forever?"  
  
Naruto blushed guiltily, looking down at the grass.  
  
Sasuke sighed.  
  
"Before I tell you what I must, maybe I should explain a few things to you."  
  
Naruto nodded his head, too embarrassed to even look at Sasuke.  
  
"A mate is a highly treasured thing in a vampire's life, for they are a companion, friend and confident in which all trust can be instilled- even on the hardest of days. During the consummation of marriage.....the vampire will bind himself to his mate, making an unbreakable bond between the two- one that will last unto death itself. Vampires stay loyal to only one for the remainder of their lives, and when one dies so does the other.... usually from heartbreak...." Sasuke trailed off as he turned to look over at Naruto who was looking back at him with stunned eyes.  
  
"That's amazing......otousan never told me..... that it could be so....."  
  
"...Special? My parents—" Sasuke broke off as an intense pain seemed to filter through his eyes before it was abruptly gone.  
  
The blond slowly reached out and grasped Sasuke's cold hand in his, squeezing it lightly as he gave the vampire a sad smile letting him know that he too understood his pain.  
  
"Thanks....."  
  
Naruto nodded his head, sighing as the wind lightly brushed up against the grass, caressing his cheek.  
  
Sasuke cleared his throat as he softly spoke up.  
  
"You need to understand, I've only been ruling for a year- and since all of my family is dead I am the only one capable of continuing on the Uchiha line. If you refuse to carry my child then all will be lost..."  
  
"I want to get to know you....and while I admit that we sometimes don't get along.....I would—" Naruto gently placed a finger over Sasuke's lips.  
  
"Sasuke....you're babbling....." Naruto gave him an amused look before he gently tapped the vampire on the nose.  
  
"We have all the time in the world, and far as I'm concerned, I wouldn't have anyone else for my friend and confident.....though I think we have to work on your attitude....yes definitely your attitude."  
  
Sasuke looked at him in mock anger.  
  
"My attitude? Look who's talking Mr. I- act- the- most- obnoxious."  
  
Naruto's jaw dropped.  
  
"You....you.....YOU JUST MADE A JOKE!"  
  
Sasuke looked a bit surprised at the comment, his own eyes widening before his lips slowly spread into smirk.  
  
"I did didn't I.....? I haven't made a joke since I was 6...... nearly 94 years ago....."  
  
Naruto looked at him with over exaggerated shock.  
  
"You're ancient!"  
  
Sasuke smacked him on the arm.  
  
"You twat that's young for vampire standards...."  
  
Naruto grinned as he snickered into the grass.  
  
"Whatever you say...."  
  
"Feh.....you'll be proud to know that you are a child compared to me."  
  
Naruto glared at his fiancé.  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Prove it then."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Naruto rolled over onto Sasuke, suddenly pressing his lips against the Uchiha's as his fingers moved up to thread themselves in the ruler's hair. Sasuke's mouth opened in shock, allowing Naruto to slip his tongue in as he slowly rubbed it against Sasuke's own, eventually convincing the vampire to slowly return the kiss. Sasuke moaned as flashes of his earlier dream flashed through his mind, Naruto's added weight causing his body to react far more then in normal circumstances. The blond finally pulled back as the need for air became absolutely essential, his breaths coming in gasps.  
  
"...am.....not...a....child."  
  
Sasuke nodded his head as he pulled Naruto back down.  
  
"Definitely.... not a child."  
  
Sasuke claimed the boy's lips once more, enjoying the small whimpers of pleasure that escaped Naruto's throat. Smiling against the blonde's lips, Sasuke forgot all previous thoughts as he allowed himself to focus on the present moment.  
  
He tasted like honey......  
  
-------  
  
"So you'll be sure to be careful?" Sasuke asked as he lightly lowered Naruto to ground- the two just outside the blonde's house.  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Sasuke I will. I'm 17 not 3."  
  
Sasuke flicked him on the forehead.  
  
"Just because you look 17 doesn't mean your mind is in the same state."  
  
Naruto growled at the words, causing a small smirk to arise on Sasuke's lips.  
  
"I have to get back to the castle; I have a meeting I need to be at."  
  
Naruto nodded his head, stepping over towards Sasuke, a light blush covering his cheeks as he lightly kissed the vampire lord on the cheek.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
With that the blond turned and ran like a bat of hell towards the door, opening it in a flash before slamming it closed. Sasuke blinked as he touched the spot Naruto had just kissed. It was still tingling......  
  
Turning, Sasuke jumped up into the sky, not noticing how Naruto watched him go with a small smile on his face.  
  
'We're friends now Sasuke.....and if things go right....maybe we'll become more.'  
  
------  
  
Sasuke burst through the doors of the massive council room causing all to jump in shock at the sudden movement.  
  
"Ahhhh Sasuke-sama you're here, we were beginning to think you had forgotten."  
  
"Rest assured I had by no means forgotten you. However.... I had someone far more important to spend my time with."  
  
The guild of councilors seemed to bristle lightly at the comment but remained quiet as the head stood before Sasuke with a slight bow.  
  
"Was the hunt successful?"  
  
Sasuke gave a short nod as he pulled Kisho's scroll from his cloak.  
  
The Uchiha heir suspended it in mid air with his powers, projecting the text so that all could see the writing in full detail.  
  
"You all should recognize this as the legend of the Kyuubi, telling of how he struck down the once great kingdom of Konohagakure, splitting our people into two factions....the Obo-na and the Uchiha. All of you know what my brother did....and it is no secret that he has now taken the place as the Obo- na's ruler. He is fighting for our land, and if he wins he will take control of Konoha....once again bringing a king to the kingdom of old."  
  
Sasuke leveled the group with a steady look, gesturing to the script.  
  
"Yesterday night I found my mate- and he is, as described in the text, the holder of the Kyuubi."  
  
The council was up in an instant- arms waving as looks of surprise, fear and the like crossed each members face.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
The group stopped suddenly in their panic looking over at Sasuke with wide eyes.  
  
"For the sake of all things holy..... sit down and shut the fuck up."  
  
Sasuke looked faintly pleased by the gaping mouths and shocked eyes that greeted his crude words.  
  
'Naruto's language is beginning to rub off on me.....it seems to have a good effect though....got to hand him that...'  
  
"Now listen, this is something that neither you nor I can fight. I have already accepted him as my mate, for he is and will be- the perfect one with which to continue on my line.....the legend itself tells you that we are destined to be together- no?"  
  
The council looked at the floating text with obvious anger; lips pursed into frowns while some sulked in resigned regret.  
  
"Yes Sasuke-sama the legend does indeed."  
  
Sasuke looked over at the doors, startled to see Kisho's form outlined in the dim light of the hall.  
  
"Kisho-san what are—"  
  
The ancient vampire strolled into the room, his footsteps echoing powerfully in the silence of the great hall. None of the guild moved nor dared to make a sound, all keeping their eyes trained to him in rapt attention and a faint sense of fear.  
  
"Gentlemen, for over 900 years that legend has foretold of their bonding.....and of their fight to protect the underground. I am not capable of seeing the future but I am able to conclude just what will happen if he and the boy are forbidden from joining. Darkness will spread across the land, enveloping vampire and human kindred alike.... And if left to fester, the evil will grow until all has been overtaken...."  
  
Kisho's blue eyes penetrated even the strongest of the council members, rendering them speechless as a bright light began to flow from his hands, swirling gracefully into the air as it began to take the shape of a medium sized figure. Sasuke's eyes widened as the thread of light began to take the form of Naruto, the boy's sweetly round face and kind eyes looking at him with an unending amount of trust and love. Sasuke's throat restricted at the gentle gaze......looking away when it became too much to look into the figure's eyes.  
  
"The boy you see before you is Sasuke's mate......Naruto Umino."  
  
There was an intake of breath from a few of the members, one of them fainted onto the table top.  
  
"He has been the keeper of the Kyuubi all these years? Right under our nose......but we never—"  
  
Kisho cut the council member off.  
  
"Correction, the royal family knew......Umino-san had to ask the king for permission to adopt the boy, and during the inspection the late lord felt the Kyuubi's chakra within the boy. It was his wish that Naruto be given a safe home here within Konohagakure....after all he is the only thing keeping Konohagakure safe from destruction.....however there is one more thing you must know about him...."  
  
Sasuke promptly cut in.  
  
"Kisho, must they know?"  
  
The old vampire looked at Sasuke sadly.  
  
"Yes....it is imperative that they know....."  
  
"Naruto is also human...... unfortunately his parents were killed in the chaos of the great battle and as the Kyuubi was struck from his own body the demon chose Naruto as his carrier....this is the truth.....nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Kisho stepped back as he waved his hand at the elevated text causing some of the words to rearrange themselves. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as the cryptic legend suddenly sent a wave of emotions careening through him- creating a contradicting storm of what was right and what was wrong.  
  
Unyielding fan gently singing  
Fight the tide before the winging  
  
Blood of kin running freely  
Tears of sadness flowing weakly  
  
Fox of fire fighting madly  
Unyielding fan weeping sadly  
  
A bond, a love woven tightly  
A song, a tear whispered gently  
A kiss, a bliss given softly  
  
Through thick and thin  
Their love will bloom  
A battle fought, a war well won  
The shades of red bleeding slightly.....  
  
The end will come to those who loose  
The key to me  
Hidden deeply  
Within the one who gives himself  
To whom his heart has chosen truly.......  
  
Sasuke looked steadily at Kisho, no need for words in the eye language that was sent back and forth between the two. The lord walked from the room calmly, his soul ranging with the knowledge that he and Naruto would soon face the upcoming battles together....that they would no longer be alone......  
  
It was time he told Naruto of who he truly was......  
  
END OF ACT 2 Legends of ages past  
  
AN: lets out relieved sigh..... I didn't think I would ever get this chapter done...it was a rather hard chapter for me to write as I was unusually unable to grasp both Naruto's and Sasuke's characters...they are of course just a bit different from the series.....but not so much that they aren't similar to the real Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
A note on their developing relationship....currently they are only close friends, and companions who share the occasional kiss- and no people I'm not going to rush their relationship....I've decided that it is absolutely essential they take things slowly   
  
....there is however definitely going to be some sexual tension in the next upcoming chapters....along with a few other things....  
  
I ask for you to be patient..... and forgive me for any typos that I may make.....and to please no matter what.....not kill me for my god awful writing skills?  
  
Ps: Kisho's name literally means "one who knows his mind" I found it rather appropriate for him, considering is profession.  
  
THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:  
  
**Kuroi Kitsune13**: ;;;; Ahh yes I'm terribly sorry for that little cliff hanger I made you go through....I don't think you're too happy with this chapter's ending either sweatdrops  
  
**Naruto Otaku:** Thankkkk you sooo much for you're offer I will undoubtedly turn to you for help!  
  
**Mel**: Lol.... how did you read my stories backwards? And originally I was lengthening out 'Itsumo Always' but then my computer got wiped....ahh the irony of the world. who knows I might do a short sequal.......  
  
**Negi Ramen**: domo arigato....grins no they do not turn into bats.....but imagine Sasuke as one snickers.....the bat would probably have really long bangs....hope you liked the chapter there will be more smooth talk in the next chapter if all goes well....  
  
**Ssjmiraitrks**: thank you  
  
**B.H.261**: glad you enjoyed it!  
  
**cfox** : awww thankies   
  
**FeatheredEdge**: tackleglomps skeeeee!!! I haven't heard from you in what seems like ages. I'm glad I was able to come up with the idea.......now it's my turn to tell you......UPDATE FINALLY FOMENT!!! And don't worry chapter six should be up soon  
  
**oruchuban Ebichu** : blushes you don't know how red I got after reading your review...I'm glad you like my stories..... but I think they suck XD!!! I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
**Akira**: thank you for your review hoped you enjoyed act two.  
  
**Jenniyah**: you don't have to worry about me continuing.... I'm definitely going to see this story through.  
  
**Silver Mirror** : thank you I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter .  
  
**Sooky-babi** : I'm glad my story is to your tastes.  
  
**silverxwings144** : bah!!!! Like anyone actually read your review chi-chan!! snickers  
  
**Lostlily**: nice..... you hit it right on the dot.....but it's just a tad more bit complicated as to why he's going to nap Naruto......you'll just have to wait and see tihi....  
  
**Minerva Teller of tales** : jaw drops I was so honored when you reviewed.....as I'm an absolute junkie for your fic....;;;; I glad you liked it, I thought Sasuke fit the bill rather nicely as well...though you don't really see his dark side for a bit more....  
  
**kurai-kodoku**: awwww thank you so much, you've made me feel so very proud. I hope the legend of the Kyuubi was satisfactory....it plays a bigger role later on in the fic.  
  
**Mon**: sweatdrops......;;; thank you I think....but please....it's just Feathergurl..... besides there can only be one sama here and that's Sasuke! winks  
  
**Vampia Zee**: when I saw your review my jaw dropped and I just thought 'oh my god am I reading the letters right'? bows I love your art work!  
  
**Someone**: I'd have to say that out of all the reviews I got yours affected me the most.....i cried because I was so happy..... I've strived for nearly 3 years to create a story that I can finally be proud of... maybe this will be it....but currently.....I'd have to say liaisons of a castaway is much better off then my fic..... but thank you all the same!!!  
  
**ChintukiMON** : I hope this chapter pleased you!!  
  
**The La/=/er** : blushes thank you, thank you, thank you!! glomps  
  
**Mariemaia1** : I'm glad you thought so   
  
**SoccerMexi** : bows I'm a totally junkie for your fic!!!!!! some major sasunaru cuteness that there is......and yes as you saw in the beginning of the chapter it's definitely rated 'R' for a reason snickers  
  
**Lady Dragon** : grins thankies.....did I mention that I love your art work.....? No I didn't did I....? I LOVE YOUR ARTWORK!!!! XD!  
  
**Akito** : thank you!!  
  
**Yasai-chan** : I didn't really like the first chapter....just a little secret......whispers I didn't think that I was going to even post the first chapter. but I'm glad it drew you in honto ni.  
  
**Firskey** : lol....cute little Naruto......? Tihi....you're going to find that he's not quite so little in the next chapter.....  
  
**Snowy** : I can't wait to see how it comes out either....to be truthful I have a lot of ideas to add on....so....I'm kinda winging it.....not really...but then I am.....sweatdrops I'm not making any sense.....  
  
**Tryster** : does happy dance Woot! I got put on your fav. List I'm so proud huggles  
  
**Iceheart19** : I know there are a few parts where they are OOC....but then again this is an AU...things are slightly different....plus Sasuke had Kisho and Kakashi to help him through after his parent's murder....  
  
**chibi chidori16** : tihi... I love your penname.... And I'm so glad Naruto sounds like himself !  
  
**Kisu** : I'm so glad you agree with me (does the Sasuke is sexy dance) I just kinda had this idea when watching 'interview with a vampire' however I'd have to say Sasuke....is definitely better looking grins  
  
**Watermelon Gal** : stares in shock at review omg I can't believe you reviewed my humble story!!! falls at watermelon's feet and I'm sorry about the whole Mpreg thing.....grins but I've just been dying to make one....besides....a pissed fat Naruto threating to kill Sasuke? Priceless! XD  
  
**ghostninja85**: thank you for being the first to review....i'm looking forward to writing this....hope you stick with it....!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Feathergurl, may 20th, 2004 


	3. ACT 3 Alleviation of the soul

An: so here it is.....chapter three as promised...I'm just sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been rather busy with school as it is my last few weeks in the 8th grade, and the teachers are loading us with work...... (growls) if that wasn't enough a reviewer mistook me for a senior....people....I'm only 14....(sighs)  
  
Impassioned Shades of Red  
  
ACT 3- Alleviation of the soul  
  
"Naruto!! Dinner's ready!!" The blond up in his room sighed, completely oblivious to his father's call for him to come down. He was thinking about his and Sasuke's earlier conversation and the vampire's words just couldn't seem to leave his mind.   
  
It certainly had made him think. What would the future truly hold for them...? He was already friends with Sasuke and he had already outwardly accepted the fact that he would eventually be bonded to the lord......but inwardly.......  
  
A light knock came from the door, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I come in?" Iruka softly asked.  
  
Naruto sighed as he rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling of his pale blue room.  
  
"Hai...."  
  
Iruka quietly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him as he slowly walked over to Naruto's bed, sitting down next to his son.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The blond sighed.  
  
"Everything......"  
  
Iruka made a small sound of agreement in the back of his throat.  
  
"You don't know what to think or do....."   
  
Naruto nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah....I'm so confused. One moment I'm just Naruto Umino ...a normal teen and the next I'm suddenly the property of another...yet.... from what Sasuke said a mate sounds like an equal but I can't help but feel—"  
  
"....claimed." Iruka softly whispered.  
  
Naruto painfully shut his eyes as he buried his head into the soft sheets of his bed.  
  
"Naru-chan....I didn't think this would happen for many more years....but perhaps it's time I tell you just what it means to be someone's mate. I'd like to tell you about Sasuke's parents.... and although I can't say much, I'm sure that by the time I'm done you will most definitely see it as something to be treasured."  
  
Iruka paused for a moment as he thought of what to say.  
  
"....Sasuke's parents were the loveliest couple ever to have graced the throne ......though in the beginning there were at times, intense moments of animosity..... It took nearly 4 years for Sasuke's parents to fall in love.....and if I remember correctly it wasn't the most....romantic.... of courtings. Uchiha-sama was rather hopeless when it came to romance...."  
  
Iruka grinned at Naruto, who had by now reappeared from the covers, his eyes alight with curiosity.  
  
"As the years passed by their love only seemed to grow, the two's bonds becoming stronger. I once talked with the queen....and asked her what it was like to have such a bond.....I still remember her words to this day....."  
  
(flashback)  
  
-----17 years ago----  
  
_"Iruka.... out at such a time?"  
  
The dark haired vampire jumped and spun around, his mouth slightly gaped in shock as the queen stood before him, a gentle smile on her face.   
  
"Y-your majesty forgive me—"   
  
The queen raised her hand, quieting Iruka's apology.  
  
"You have just as much right to be strolling through the gardens at this time as I do."  
  
Iruka blushed deeply at the words.  
  
"Thank you your majesty."  
  
The woman looked at him with twinkling eyes.  
  
"You were thinking yet again I see......ever since that dear child came to you......"  
  
"He fairs well I pray?"  
  
Iruka nodded his head at the question, still rather red.  
  
"Yes...he's growing rapidly.... though he's a complete and utter handful. I really must thank you for allowing me this position... it makes it so much easier for me to watch after him."  
  
The queen smiled gently.  
  
"Iruka-san, I have two children of my own, I completely understand your position."  
  
The vampire opened his mouth before closing it- obviously wanting to ask something but refraining.  
  
"What is it that you wish to know?"  
  
Iruka blushed guiltily.  
  
"What is it like......having such a bond?" he asked shyly.  
  
The queen let out a soft laugh.  
  
"To be truthful.....I couldn't begin to describe it.....but......I would have to say that it's a very comforting feeling. At the beginning anata and I wanted nothing to with one another; though I suppose some people take this better then others. It's a wonderful thing to have someone there for you every moment of the day. It makes you feel strong....secure. I couldn't begin to imagine what might have happened if I hadn't taken his proposal.....I don't want to imagine it."  
  
_(end flashback)  
  
".....Not soon after she and the king were murdered....by who I can't say....that's for Sasuke to tell you."   
  
Naruto gazed thoughtfully out of the window.  
  
'Something to be treasured......'  
  
A loud knock suddenly sounded from downstairs startling both Iruka and Naruto from their thoughts. Naruto stopped his father from getting up as he gently hugged Iruka around the middle, rubbing his face into his father's shirt.  
  
Iruka chuckled.  
  
"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
Naruto lightly whacked him.  
  
"Maybe.... However I'm still just a tad bit mad at you. Thanks for the... talk...I actually might be able to handle it now.....though I'm feeling really apprehensive."  
  
The knock came louder this time.  
  
Iruka gently eased himself off the bed- lightly running his hands through Naruto's locks, before softly kissing his son on his forehead.  
  
"Don't be, Sasuke will take good care of you; now get your butt down stairs so you can have your dinner."   
  
Naruto let out a small snicker.  
  
"Yes MOTHER."  
  
Iruka huffed indignantly, his brow twitching as the knocking downstairs began to increase in frequency.  
  
"I'M COMING!!!!"  
  
The knocking stopped abruptly and the blond gave him a somber look.  
  
"Alas...... you have scared our visitor off."  
  
Iruka shot him a glare.  
  
"Hush you. Now wash up and then come downstairs, otherwise I'll drag you down."  
  
Naruto flapped his hand jauntily.  
  
"Hai, Hai."  
  
Iruka shot him one last look as he walked out of the room, the sound of the vampire moving down the stairs echoing throughout the house.   
  
Naruto got up from the bed, listening as he heard the front door open and two voices begin to talk in hushed whispers. Throwing on a clean, plain t- shirt and tossing his old fishnet shirt haphazardly into the hamper, Naruto sauntered out of the room to look over the side of the stair banister.  
  
'Sasuke....? But he was just here a few hours ago....didn't he say he had a meeting to be at....?'  
  
The blond loudly descended the stairs, walking over to the entranceway to find the two still talking in loud whispers.  
  
"You know.....if you guys wanted to talk in private you could have done it when I wasn't home."  
  
The blond leaned casually against the wall, looking pointedly at Iruka and then at Sasuke. Both had the decency to blush at the words- and stopped the conversation immediately.  
  
"I just came back from the meeting....and I have something I need to tell you." Sasuke muttered. Iruka at this point backed up and looked at Naruto for a few seconds, his eyes bothering Naruto for some unknown reason.  
  
"Why don't you show Sasuke to your room?"  
  
Naruto got the hint and began to pull the lord up the stairs, vainly fighting the blush that threatened to cross his cheeks as he felt the dark haired vampire's eyes casually trail over his butt as he climbed upwards.  
  
'That pervert....'   
  
Naruto walked into his room, Sasuke following close behind as he turned around to close the door after them.  
  
"So....how did the meeting go?"  
  
Sasuke looked at him somberly.  
  
"That's the reason why I'm here.....during the meeting......you were brought up."  
  
Naruto blinked.  
  
"M-me?"  
  
Sasuke nodded his head, raising both hands to rub at his face in a tired motion.  
  
"You see Naruto....there's a legend that has been in the royal family for nearly 900 years.....about two people who fall in love and eventually save the underground."  
  
Naruto snickered at the words, vainly attempting to muffle the brackish sound.  
  
"Fall in love and save the underground....? If you ask me that sounds more like a cheesy romance novel then a fateful legend."  
  
"Well then.... our lives have just become a 'cheesy romance' novel as you so merrily put it."  
  
Naruto blinked as the words slowly began to filter through his mind.  
  
"Wha—NO FUCKING WAY!!!"  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Dobe.......do you really think I'd lie?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, staring at the dazed Naruto with a faint sense of amusement.  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"....."  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"....."  
  
"NARUTO!"  
  
The blond jumped and looked over at Sasuke, an annoyed frown on his lips.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond.  
  
"You were off in another world, now do you want me to tell you the rest of the legend or not?"  
  
The blond grumbled as he sat down on his bed, nodding sharply to Sasuke.  
  
"In one of the verses it tells of a 'Fox of fire fighting madly'.....you are familiar with the tale of the Kyuubi correct?"  
  
Naruto looked darkly at the covers of his bed, his fists clenching visibly by his sides.  
  
"Perfectly....the damn fox killed my parents......when the obo-na forces and the Uchiha clan faced off in the final battle; the Kyuubi was awoken from his eternal slumber within the temple of the moon.....otousan told me that when the fox shook it's tails my village was set aflame... while my parents were killed at it's claws."  
  
Sasuke inwardly sighed....this would make it even more painful for the young man.....  
  
"When the Kyuubi's soul was drawn from it's body..... it chose a young boy as it's carrier....."  
  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke, shock on his face.  
  
"Who??!"  
  
Sasuke looked away, a clear answer already within his eyes.  
  
"You......"  
  
A sharp silence descended upon the room, Sasuke sorrowfully looking out into the night sky, which had by now become littered with stars.  
  
"No.....I—I....can't be.....I just......"  
  
The blond whimpered as he clutched his head, reflexively curling up into a fetal position as if to alleviate the intense emotional pain and confusion that ripped through him. Sasuke seeing this, slowly walked over to the bed and gently pulled Naruto to him, cradling the boy within his arms.  
  
Sasuke softly spoke as he rocked the shaking, sobbing boy back and forth, never once letting him go.  
  
"Naruto.....there are some things in my past that I too wish I could erase...memories of what happened all those years ago....they still haunt me. I won't lie to you- knowing that you hold such a destructive creature within you.....it will be painful.....and the thoughts of what happened all those years ago.....'  
  
Sasuke trailed off as an almost haunted look surfaced in his eyes.  
  
".....It makes you tired....memories of the past....I never really thought of sadness and loneliness as having a weight but it does......It weighs so heavily on your heart and mind, that at times when you try and see the truth and light through the darkness surrounding you, you're just....unable to...and it hurts. However... you need to remember that you have Iruka... Kakashi... Me.....and many others who care for you.....that love you regardless of your past, of what you might hold within you."  
  
Naruto desperately clenched onto his arm.  
  
"But—I- killed so many—"  
  
Sasuke's hand shot over Naruto's mouth, the onyx eyed leader looking at him with serious eyes.  
  
"NEVER say that again. The Kyuubi is the Kyuubi and you are yourself.....it was the Kyuubi who murdered our kin....not you.....not like my brother."  
  
Naruto's tears gradually began to lessen as his sniffles and ragged intakes of breath slowly began to even out.  
  
"Y-your brother?" Naruto's voice was cracked and weak, his throat sore from crying.  
  
Sasuke avoided looking into Naruto's eyes as he picked the blond up, laying him flat out on the bed, before slowly pulling back the bed sheets, eventually easing the blond in between the covers.  
  
"Shhh you've had a long day....it's best you get some sleep."  
  
Naruto looked at him with confused eyes.  
  
"Demo Sasuke, you didn't tell me you had a—"  
  
Sasuke placed his forefinger on Naruto's lips, finally looking into the blonde's eyes.  
  
"I will tell you one day....but not now....please don't ask me now...."  
  
Naruto opened his mouth as if to protest, but then thought better of it- closing his mouth as he hesitantly nodded his head.   
  
"I understand....."  
  
The blond lightly reached up to touch Sasuke's cheek.   
  
"Thank you...."  
  
Before Sasuke could answer, the blonde's eyes slowly slid shut as the boy was promptly ensnared in the vines of sleep's sweet embrace.  
  
Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight, the leader pulling the covers all the way up to the blonde's chin before walking over to the doorway.  
  
"You're welcome....."  
  
The door was softly closed, Sasuke leaning against its sturdy surface as he closed his eyes with a deep sigh.  
  
'Not you....not like my brother....'  
  
-------   
  
As the weeks passed by, things only seemed to become more complicated for the young lord. His provocative dreams became more frequent, their content steadily becoming more and more forbidden. Whenever he rested his eyes on Naruto he fought with the images, smothering any sexual thoughts that could eventually lead him to taking the boy. He'd shot up in height, his body making a huge development in the span of about three weeks. His baby fat was slowly fading, leaving behind only toned and smooth muscles that rippled gently like water in the breeze. His face had changed little, his nose and jaw the only things that had grown to better accentuate his new looks. To say the least Sasuke was desperately trying to cope with the new changes.... While at the same time, also trying to find time to balance his and Naruto's slowly progressing relationship. They were still currently only friends.... However with each passing day it was gradually growing into something more....   
  
"Yo? Sasuke.....?"  
  
The said vampire blinked as his name was called, turning to look over at Naruto who was gazing back at him with curious eyes.   
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
Sasuke gave Naruto a small nod.  
  
"Mm, I was just thinking."  
  
Naruto's eyebrow rose.  
  
"....about?"  
  
Sasuke inwardly cursed as he struggled to come up with an answer, randomly blurting out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"You."  
  
Naruto blinked as his cheeks reddened slightly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The blond looked down at his lap, clasping his hands together in nervousness as he cautiously looked over at Sasuke, blushing as he met Sasuke's steady gaze, both of them promptly looking in the other direction.  
  
"I know! Let's spar!" Naruto burst out energetically, desperate to break the tension that had once again risen up. Sasuke nodded his head, thanking the blond inwardly for saving him from further humiliating himself.  
  
Sasuke stood up from the ground in a fluid motion, causing his long black pants to cling to his legs for a fraction of a second, unintentionally showing off his well-muscled thighs and calves. Naruto mentally praised himself when he didn't blush at the sight, taking an offensive position as he pulled out a kunai.  
  
The air was soon filled by an animalistic wave of tension, the chemistry that flowed between the two colliding powerfully as Sasuke suddenly shot forward, locking Kunai with his future mate. Blue eyes met passionate onyx, the two spinning and clashing in a rapid dance of will and conflicting emotions.  
  
Naruto was forced to duck as Sasuke viciously sliced through the air, managing to cut off a few strands of his hair but otherwise missing him completely.  
  
"Getting a bit too slow in your old age Sasuke?"  
  
The leader smirked at the insolent jab.  
  
"Growing a bit too slow in your young age?"  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes, sending a lower kick to Sasuke's middle.  
  
"You know as well as I—" Naruto suddenly dove left to come up behind Sasuke "— that these past few weeks you've grown abnormally taller." Naruto growled out.  
  
The vampire lord smirked as his kunai once again met the blonde's.  
  
"True, but think of it this way- if I didn't grow, then the sex won't be nearly as enjoyable." Sasuke smirked jauntily at Naruto's furious blush.  
  
"Is that all you think of??!!"  
  
Sasuke gave Naruto a searing look as he jumped into the air, disappearing completely as he left Naruto tense and shifting on the forest floor. Quietly the vampire snuck up behind Naruto until he was just behind him, his black hair lightly mixing with Naruto's blond locks.  
  
"Not at all Naru-chan....but then again we vampires are very sexual beings.....we live for the taste of blood......for....the feel of the hunt.... wriggling.... beneath us....."  
  
Naruto shuddered as the seductive words were softly breathed into his ear, his blood pounding faster as a confusing mix of exhilaration and pulsing heat spread throughout his body. How he had appeared behind him, Naruto would never know. Sasuke's cold, soft, touch suddenly disappeared and the blond turned around just in time to once again meet the Uchiha's attacks.  
  
Naruto lashed out furiously, his body running high on adrenaline as something deep within him cried out for that otherworldly feeling to once again sear through his veins. Naruto in his rash, reckless, motions failed to notice Sasuke's arm until it was wrapped around his chest, the other's kunai positioned just below his jugular.  
  
"You should be more careful....." Sasuke said against Naruto's neck, his lips barely ghosting over the boy's skin. Naruto's ragged breath turned into a slight whimper as his body cried out for something--anything that would quench the alien feeling that was running through him at that moment.  
  
"What.....if I don't want to?" Naruto breathed back. Sasuke let out a faint chuckle, moving back from Naruto as he slipped his kunai into its respective pocket. The blond inwardly whimpered at the loss of contact, utterly and unbelievably confused beyond belief.  
  
"That's not an option......I could have been anyone....and you would have been dead."  
  
Naruto turned around to gaze into Sasuke's dark eyes looking away soon after as the vampire's intense gaze nearly made him shake. If it was from fear or....excitement, he didn't know......he knew one thing though..... There had been something between them during the battle that had sent his insides spinning..... and it had felt strangely right....  
  
As the once charged atmosphere drained away the two were once again left in the quiet clearing, Naruto still thinking on the recent battle.  
  
The blond was pulled from his pondering as Sasuke cleared his throat, motioning for him to follow. Curious, Naruto followed the ruler back into the thick line of trees, leaving the clearing behind. The two walked for what seemed like ages until the trees eventually began to thin out and the pair remerged into the sunlight, the village of Konoha sparkling below them.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and faint awe as the beauty of the city nearly overwhelmed him.  
  
"Why.....I never knew this—"  
  
Sasuke cut him off as he pointed to the castle that was only a few short yards away.  
  
"This is a nature path that my mother set up years back, it leads from the castle....so no one but those of the royal family and a select few know of it. Your father happens to be one of them."  
  
The blond looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"That's right.... he worked in the palace when I was a young child.....though when he told me about his discussion with your mother he never mentioned—"  
  
Sasuke shot him a sharp look.  
  
"My mother? Discussion?"  
  
Naruto inwardly groaned.  
  
'Don't tell me I wasn't supposed to say anything.....'  
  
The blond reluctantly sighed, getting ready to explain.  
  
"You see.....a few weeks back....I was kinda scared about the whole arrangement...." Naruto lowered his eyes as he looked away from Sasuke, not wanting the ruler to see his intense shame.  
  
"Otousan.....told me about your parents.... About how they were the perfect example of a couple. I....was scared....but hearing her words....." Naruto trailed off as he looked back up at Sasuke, who was by now looking out across the town. His eyes were dim and pained, as if the ruler was remembering something that hurt him greatly.  
  
"She was....the best mother anyone could have....I always remember how she would gently stroke my hair and sing to me at night when I was scared and my father.....he was a strict but kind man.....I couldn't.....I still can't understand how.....Itachi could....." the ruler broke off as he looked over at Naruto, a grim look within his eyes.  
  
"I promised you that I would tell you of my brother....and it seems that I can't keep running from it.....that I can't continue to hide the truth......" Sasuke took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts.  
  
"17 years ago my brother Itachi.....slew the entirety of the Uchiha clan."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Naruto, whose eyes were wide and disbelieving.  
  
"Your own brother.....but.....why?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head as he looked down at the ground, as an intense wave of anger, sorrow and disgrace crossing his face.  
  
"I don't know....my parents had always held him higher regard then me as he was the one destined for the throne.....but...on that day....for some sick twisted reason I was left alive as my kin, my family-was slain. He should've killed me..." Sasuke's voice turned bitter as the burning feeling of tears pricked at his eyelids.  
  
"I ran from him.....I ran away like a coward. 'If you want to kill me....run Sasuke, run and hate me. Grow and seek revenge.....for the clan......for your honor.' Now I rule over this land, the last of a long line that has prospered for millenniums...and I find myself alone. I swore on that day that I would kill him.....and I will.....I know I will." Sasuke's voice hardened as he stood up to his full height, wiping at the tears that had traitorously run down his cheeks.  
  
Naruto's eyes softened at the trusting show of emotion, only to strengthen as a look of grim promise crossed his face.  
  
"Sasuke.....I'll help you get that bastard. I'll help you protect Konoha."  
  
Sasuke shook his head at the blond's words.  
  
"Naruto......this is my fight, I must be the one to kill him...me.... no one else....." Sasuke turned to look over at Naruto, a smirk curling at his lips but it's teasing attitude never quite reaching his eyes.  
  
"...Though I could use some help protecting Konoha."  
  
Naruto's lips pursed as he inwardly raged at Sasuke for being such a stubborn, prideful bastard. After a few minutes of intense thinking the blond reached his decision.  
  
Sighing, Naruto gifted Sasuke with a small smile of his own, nodding his head. This was something that Sasuke needed to do on his own.....and the blond knew that there was nothing that would change the lord's mind.  
  
"Very well....we'll protect Konoha together....but Sasuke if you get hurt by that bastard, then it's on. I'll kill him."  
  
Naruto leveled a steady gaze at Sasuke, who looked back at him with narrowed but thoughtful eyes. The lord made a 'humph' in the back of his throat as he looked away from the blond.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to survive a minute against him.....he's not your average vampire."  
  
Naruto bristled at the words.  
  
"SO YOU'RE SAYING I'M WEAK?!!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dobe......what of this conversation are you not grasping? Doesn't the fact that he was able to kill the entirety of the Uchiha clan, all of which were powerful vampires, mean anything to you?! Not only that but the level of which he is able to fight......not even Kakashi could stand up against him."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as it finally hit him full force.  
  
"But that would mean....."  
  
Sasuke nodded his head.  
  
"Yes....if he wanted he could easily attack this village.....and take over the throne.....that's why I've been training for the past 94 years. If he finds out that I have a mate...." Sasuke's eyes darkened as he nervously rubbed his neck.  
  
Naruto shuddered as he filled in the blanks, his breath shaking at the revelation.  
  
"He'd come after me....."  
  
Sasuke nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Yes.....that's why I brought you here....I wanted to ask you if you were willing to move into the palace.....it's the only place I feel you'd be safe....."  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was biting his lip in thought.  
  
"I'd be allowed—"  
  
"You'll be allowed to do what you usually do......but I'd like it if you stayed alert."  
  
Naruto absently ran a hand through his blond locks, his eyes nervously shifting in thought.  
  
"Give me the night to think about it......please." Naruto's blue eyes looked up into Sasuke's, which softened slightly as he nodded.  
  
"Of course.....take as much time as you need."  
  
Naruto suddenly grinned as he wrapped his arms around the tall vampire, causing the ruler to redden slightly at the contact. Naruto leaned up on his toes to softly press his lips against Sasuke's, pulling back to smile up at the vampire.  
  
"I knew there was a reason why I agreed to be your mate."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as the words echoed in his ears.  
  
Your mate.....  
  
Your mate.....  
  
"Naruto...."  
  
The said blond blinked as he tilted his head.  
  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
  
Naruto blushed deeply at the words, nodding his head as he slowly leaned forward to clumsily meet Sasuke's lips. The other's lips were indescribably soft against his, and the blond at the feeling, let out a small, breathy sigh, unconsciously moving closer to the lord.  
  
The vampire's tongue sensually slid across his mouth causing Naruto to jump in surprise as he clenched his hands onto the ruler's shirt, his mouth parting slightly in shock as the other's tongue invaded his mouth. Naruto's eyes fluttered close as the emotions and feelings that raced through him finally became too much, his blooding pumping rapidly and unknowingly tempting Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke meanwhile was struggling to keep himself afloat on the tide of arousal and want that ripped through him without warning. Growing more aggressive Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, accidentally cutting Naruto's bottom lip with his sharp fangs. Both gasped, Naruto from pain and Sasuke from the overwhelming pleasure that seemed to tingle across his tongue at the taste of the blonde's life essence.  
  
"So sweet..."  
  
Sasuke pulled back from Naruto, licking gently and almost apologetically at the small cuts that marred Naruto's lip.  
  
"S-sasuke—" the blond was cut off as Sasuke pressed his lips against his once more, only to stop as Naruto pushed at his chest.  
  
"Sasuke.....stop....I-I need to get home." Naruto's breathing came in gasps as he looked up at Sasuke, his eyes still dazed from the gravity-defying kiss. The ruler suddenly noticed just how late it gotten as he looked over at the setting sun.  
  
"I'm sorry I lost track of the time."  
  
Naruto shook his head as he lightly brushed his thumb against Sasuke's cheek.  
  
"It was worth it."  
  
"The same time tomorrow? In the forest?" Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded as a grin crossed his lips, the boy pressing his lips to Sasuke's in a soft but firm pressure.  
  
"Yes...same time. Thank you for telling me....and I'll think on it."  
  
The ruler suddenly became embarrassed as he looked away from Naruto, his dark eyes more then making up for the lack of red that marred his cheeks.  
  
The blond stepped back from Sasuke before turning and heading back into the forest- leaving Sasuke alone on the cliff edge, his heart and mind confused but oddly content.  
  
"Naruto!! Wait!!"  
  
A few seconds after the call, the blonde's head popped back into view.  
  
"Sasuke? What's wrong?"  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto with intense eyes, his heart and mind set on the question that he was about to ask.  
  
"Does this mean we're more then friends?"  
  
Naruto blushed as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"H-hai...I- I have to go!!" with that the blond ran into the forest, leaving Sasuke to his jumbled thoughts and feelings.  
  
The vampire smiled softly as he looked over the village, his heart lighter then it had been in nearly a century.  
  
'More then friends.....Naruto....'  
  
-------  
  
"Akai.....I believe you know the reason as to why I have called you here?"  
  
Akai bowed low to his lord, standing up once more as he nodded his head.  
  
"Yes....I am here to do as you ordered."  
  
Itachi Uchiha grinned within the dark room, his red eyes glinting manically as a bloodthirsty intent poured from them.  
  
"Bring me the boy.....and make sure to leave a small present for Sasuke...."  
  
"What will you have me do?"  
  
Itachi handed him a scroll, along with an engraved kunai.  
  
"Pin that to the front door of the Umino household.... And ahhh yes.....cut the boy and let some of his blood spill onto the scroll- but be careful..... if there is even one mark on his body besides that cut, your head will roll."  
  
Akai bowed once as he accepted the scroll and kunai.  
  
"I understand completely Itachi-sama."  
  
The leader nodded his head and looked back down at the paper work that was stacked before him.  
  
"That will be all......when you come back make sure to send for the women....I want him cleaned and readied in my room."  
  
"Yes.....lord."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
-----  
  
Naruto sighed as he finally spotted the bright yellow mailbox that led to his house, picking up his pace as he looked at the time.  
  
'Otousan is going to kill me.....'  
  
Naruto swung the gate inward as he all but ran up the steps, opening the door as he clumsily removed his shoes at the entrance.  
  
"TADAIMA!!" Naruto called out.  
  
When no yelling of chastisement and welcome greeted the blond, Naruto nervously pulled a kunai from his holster, his hair rising as a gut feeling of worry rose within him. Something was wrong.....the air....the very feeling of the house was off.....  
  
Naruto stealthily stepped through the hallway, straining his ears to hear anything that would possibly shed light on who or what was within the house at this moment.  
  
'....maybe....the kitchen....' Naruto slid into the white room, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Iruka's body sprawled across the ground. The blond rushed to his father's side, the kunai cluttering to the ground as he fell to his knees, his hand coming to rest over Iruka's mouth. The blond sighed in relief as he felt his father's cold breath ghost over his skin.  
  
Picking up the kunai once more, Naruto scanned the surrounding ground for any sign of what had attacked his father. Seeing nothing the blond cautiously rose to his feet, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, his eyes widening as he came face to face with the same man that he had spared nearly four weeks ago. The blond had little time to react before a cloth was placed over his mouth; causing his vision to swim before his eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry......Sasuke....'  
  
Akai closed his eyes in shame as Naruto's body finally fell limp, pulling out the engraved dagger as he shakily raised the blade to the blonds forearm.  
  
A sickening splash sounded through the room, the blonde's blood splattering across the laid out surface of the scroll.  
  
"Forgive me Naruto-sama...."  
  
-------  
  
Sasuke looked down at his watch, a frown plastered on his face. He'd been waiting on Naruto for nearly 2 hours....maybe something had happened....?  
  
Resolved, Sasuke eagerly set out for the Umino household, unable to banish the cold grip of fright that seemed to grip at his insides.  
  
Perhaps the boy had slept in.....or maybe...he had broken a leg? Or what if he had slipped in the kitchen while making ramen....and was now in a coma?!! The leaders pace unconsciously picked up; gradually turning into a run as Sasuke tore through the streets- his mind and thoughts spinning in worry at what may of happened to the blond.  
  
Nothing however could have prepared him for what he found.....  
  
There on the front door, was a scroll written out in the familiar hand of one he had not seen for nearly a century. Blood dripped from the paper, and Sasuke nearly cried out as he suddenly realized whom it belonged to.

_Dear little brother,  
  
How does it feel to know that your mate has been taken by me? Does it sting? Does it hurt? I wonder what would happen if I took him as my whore? Would that upset you little brother? Would that make you....... want to kill me?  
  
You have no need to wonder why I have taken the boy, it was because you have grown soft.... because you are unworthy to face me.  
  
He is mine now Sasuke...and when I mark him he will be mine forever.  
  
Now do you hate me little brother?  
  
Loving you,  
  
Uchiha Itachi   
_  
Sasuke's eyes suddenly dilated as the blood red eyes of the Sharingan activated, his chakra spinning upward in a tidal wave of fury.  
  
"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
------  
  
Blue eyes opened wearily, as the owner's mind slowly kicked back up vainly struggling to remember just what had happened. Naruto shakily sat up, blinking his eyes as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings of the bedroom he was currently in.  
  
The blond rose his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes but was hindered in the movement as his arm was suddenly stopped from moving another inch. The familiar clank of chains sounded in Naruto's ears, causing the boy to hiss in disbelief. Twisting around on the bed, Naruto found his arms linked to the headboard-his jaw dropping in a mix of self-indignation and outrage.  
  
As he looked up at his chained arms, the boy suddenly noticed he was wearing a set of clothes completely different then from what he had being wearing earlier. He was dressed in something hardly appropriate- a skimpy fishnet tank top hanging low off his shoulders while his lower half was dressed in shorts that were both far too short and too tight.  
  
"Why the hell am I dressed like a whore?! Arggggg!!!! I'm gonna kick somebody's ass!"  
  
Naruto vainly tried to pull the chains from the headboard, his teeth bared back in a snarl as he let out a feral growl.  
  
A deep chuckle sounded just beyond him, causing the blonde's heart to literally stop as he slowly turned around to face his captor. The sight that met his eyes nearly made him choke up in fear as he balked at who was obviously standing before him.  
  
_'"If he finds out I have a mate.........."  
  
_"So you're finally awake...allow me to introduce myself. I am—" .  
  
"Uchiha.....Itachi...."  
  
_'"He'd come after me....."'_  
  
End of act three- Alleviation of the soul  
  
An: To be truthful I had never really intended for this story to get up..... I didn't expect it to grow so popular either (blushes). I'm going to eventually go back and edit chapters 1&2....I didn't really try my hardest on those and I've just begun to really put my effort into the story starting with chapter three....so tell me what you like....or didn't like and perhaps I can straighten things out ne? Once again thank you for all the reviews!!!!! (glomps)  
  
TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:  
  
**A Nony Mous**- lol......well I wish that were true but I'm still working out the whole timeline thing.....this story is different from my past ones.....like I said it's just something I never really thought of posting.... I suppose it's going to be my first experience with stumbling through a story.... (grins)  
  
**Lordpink**- .... you'll just have to read to the end to find out just what Itachi is up to......I'm such a sadistic bitch XD!!! But thank you for your review!!!! (huggles)  
  
**Mel**- gods.....you don't know how hard I blushed when I read your review.....you want to post links to my story? I suppose I'm fine with it.....i'd just like to know the names of the sites it will be on.....(is completely red) thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
**oruchuban Ebichu**- awwwww (feels loved) Itachi and Naruto together? (drools at thought) there relationship or lack thereof is basically going to be a noncon thing...... it will pretty much remain Sasuke/Naruto..... I think you get the idea of what Itachi may do to Naruto.....read the last verse of the legend and you might pick up something XD!!!!  
  
**Gogo**- Yay someone else who shares my views!!! (waves little flag) I hope this chapter showed their developing relationship.... Thought I think I got cavities writing it......  
  
**S**- (blushes) thank you.....though as always....I really don't think it's that good of a story.  
  
**Mon**- as usual you review never failed to make me smile.....(grins) it's cool I was just kinda shocked when you referred to me as Feathergurl-sama........at school I'm referred to as mo-chan (sweatdrops) biggggg honorific change. I hope that Naruto didn't sound like a girl in this chapter or in the previous ones.  
  
**Kitsune of Mist**- (smiles) thank you for your review.....and as promised I updated....I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!  
  
**Q'Z**- (blushes) thank you!  
  
**black-mystic3**- I'm so sorry for the delay and I can only hope you enjoyed the chapter (glomps)  
  
**Hanei Tamashii**- cute penname!!! Thank you for your review!!!  
  
**The La/=/er**- (laughs) well thank you.... I think. I have no clue why people keep reviewing...I think it has more to do with the fact that this is a vampire AU.....(shrugs) look at 'The 13th hour' that also has a ton of reviews. (grins) thank you for your compliment on Kisho.....I had a great time bringing him to life...... just wait till you learn more about akai....that'll spend your head spinning.....i think (sweatdrops)  
  
**Queen of Anime**- O.o I got put on your favorite's list? (blushes) thank you.....and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!  
  
**Minerva Teller of tales**- the dream when I looked back had slightly grammatical errors not to mention I screwed up on one sentence completely...maybe I'm being too hard on myself (shrugs) I hope this chapter wasn't too mushy nor completely plotless.....these next few chapters......are going to definitely be interesting to write.....hope you enjoyed the interaction between Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
**LexyMonaghan**- (smacks head against desk) yes....about the typos.....I'm going to go back and re edit chapters 1&2 when I have time....and about your offer....I'd first like to know if you've had an experience in beta'ing for others....I'm not trying to be stuck up or anything I just would like to know that my story is in safe hands. You can email me at bisketgrayaol.com......hope to hear from you soon!  
  
**RedMirage07**- (smiles) thank you!!  
  
**Bishiehuggler** – (falls over laughing) you haven't ruined the story, excuse me for not writing it earlier but I had planned on explaining it out in a few chapters from now. I suppose it won't hurt for me to explain it now. If you look back in chapter's one and two you will see that Kisho as well as the council talked about Sasuke's power's increasing nearly twice as much it currently is.  
  
Sasuke is a magical creature and while Naruto is able to control his chakra like a regular vampire he has nowhere nearly as much magic as Sasuke. Because of this Sasuke's semen as well as his blood has more power within it- a large factor as to why Naruto will be the one to carry the child.  
  
For one he is human and during the bonding, he is given the advantage to carry the other's child (this happens just shortly before he is turned). Not only that but Sasuke is definitely seme....there is no way that Naruto would top in this relationship. Hope that helped!  
  
**Keri** – thank you!!!  
  
**Kiwi-desi**- (grins) I know....i'm so mean for putting poor Sasuke in such a position!!!  
  
**Kurokioku-** (laughes) thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
**love-chibis**- (grins) you get to see gaara and shikamaru next chapter!! Sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
**SexySiriusBlack**- I attempted to once create a Harry Potter fic....it was het....and....truthfully....i don't think I'm really good at creating het.... This chapter should of answered your questions, though I'm sure there will be even more after this chapter. Naruto didn't really warm up to the idea as you saw in the beginning of the chapter he was more forced to accept it....and the reality of it finally hit him the next day. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!  
  
**Negi Ramen**- awwww cruddy days suck.....I'm glad it made you feel better and I hope this chapter made you nearly fall out of your seat....you should of seen my best friend.....(laughs) she fell off the bench.  
  
**Kuroi Kitsune13**- (scratches back of head) ehehe it's cool...and sorry about the whole self putting down thing....but it's hard.....after all I'm only 14 and in the 8th grade....I'm not too confident on my writing skill. But thank you for the pep talk it made me feel inspired to give this chapter my all. Hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
**SoccerMexi**- I hate writiers block...it's evil...it should be damned....it should be murdered!! But yes I love your fic...the interaction between Sasuke and Naruto just sent me into giggles.....(grins) and I do plan on writing a lemon I'll hopefully get permission to post it on sasunarudot.com or maybe I'll just post it on adult fanfiction.net....who knows..... I'll cross that bridge when I come to it! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**Someone**- (blushes) I feel like I have my own cheer squad (grins)your review touched me yet again....the idea that I inspired another to write their own stories both gladdens and flatters me.....I'm glad that you like my story so much...and the moment you get your story up send me a link! I have a feeling it will be excellent! Hope this chapter was to your liking!!  
  
**Kisu**- (chuckles) yes yes...there will be plenty of that.....and as you can see in this chapter Itachi has some evil plans for Naruto...the question is will Sasuke be able to stop him? XD!! I'm such a fricken tease!!!!  
  
**chibi chidori16**- (waves little flag) I updated!!! Thank you for the compliment....and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
**Vampia Zee**- (glomps) I can't thank you enough.... i hope you liked the ending part!!! XD tell me what you think!!!  
  
**C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u**- (jaw drops) I can't you reviewed for my story! Your story totally rules!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
**Naruto Otaku**- (grins) thanks for the info....it was a great help! I hope this chapter was satisfactory!!!  
  
**Katybug1357**- (blushes) I'm really not that good....but thank you all the same!!! (glomps)  
  
**FeatheredEdge**- (tackle glomps) wonderful job on the past two chapters....that was so sweet.... And my writing style sucks....it's the work of a 14 year old girl who has way too much time on her hands and also just happens to obsess over Naruto......but thank you all the same!! XD!! And update soon!!!  
  
**Tryster**-I updated!! (blushes) my writing style isn't that good, however.....i'm still flattered that you wish for such a thing.  
  
**Kyuubi no Kitsune**- (collapses in a worshiping heap at kyuubi's feet) oh my god.....you actually reviewed for my story!!!!! I'm so fricken humbled!!!! I love your fics!!!! XD!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
  
**Ghostninja85**- (grins) I hope you enjoyed the kyuubi's tale.....i think you'll actually get the first sighting of him in either one or two chapters....  
  
**Iceheart19**- (grins) now now.....you'll see what he wears in the next chapter.....and yes he's such a sexy bastard....if he wasn't such a fricken jerk I'd snag him in an instant. And you will see the genin's... they make an appearance in the next chapter....(cackles insanely)....hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
**Akito**- (grins) I think all of your questions were answered....and yes the Sharingan eyes do remind me of a vampire.....tihi....  
  
**Watermelon Gal**- (giggles) Thank you once again! I hope this chapter was uber fun for you to read!!! Sadly....no Sasuke arse kicking for a few more chapters..... (sighs)  
  
There were three other reviewers before this but somehow they were deleted from the reviews....forgive me for not being able to answer your reviews!!!  
  
Until next time!  
  
feathergurl may, 26th, 2004


	4. ACT 4 Plans of rescue and a matter of th...

An: okay, for those of you who actually take time to read the author's notes...

WARNING: there is an explicit non-con rape scene, so if that freaks you out, turn back now!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this... (through clenched teeth) I don't own Naruto!

Special thanks to my beta LexyMonaghan for editing this chapter! If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be reading this chapter, so take time to thank her people!

Last time on Impassioned Shades...

'_A deep chuckle sounded just beyond him, causing the blonde's heart to literally stop as he slowly turned around to face his captor. The sight that met his eyes nearly made him choke up in fear as he balked at who was obviously standing before him. _

'"_If he finds out I have a mate..." _

"_So you're finally awake...allow me to introduce myself. I am—" _

"_Uchiha...Itachi..." _

'"_He'd come after me..."'  
_  
Act 4- Plans of rescue and a matter of the heart!

Naruto's mind spun as his eyes took in the breathtaking features of Sasuke's older brother. They seemed so much alike, yet their eyes were the only thing that truly set them apart. While Sasuke's were dark and brooding they were also at times warm and emotional. Itachi's eyes, however, were barren.

"I see. Sasuke has already told you of me."

Itachi graced Naruto with a faintly amused look, nearly smirking as Naruto glared at him.

"You _BASTARD_!" Naruto screamed, his eyes narrowing at Itachi.

Itachi's eyebrow rose as he flicked his wrist upward, slowly lifting Naruto into the air.

"Now, now, Naru-chan, there'll be none of that."

The blond spat rudely at Itachi, his saliva hitting the vampire's cheek.

"You have absolutely no right to call me that. It's Umino to you, you bastard!"

Itachi grinned sadistically as he wiped the blonde's spit from his cheek.

"You have such fire. I will definitely enjoy courting you."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief at the words, the boy suddenly beginning to feel very vulnerable from his position in the air.

"You know that I'm Sasuke's mate! You can't—"

"And why can't I? No physical mark has set been set upon you...I could take you right now and make you mine."

Naruto growled as he shook his arms, trying to free himself, the chains clanking together as he voiced his anger.

"I will not become your possession and I will never become your mate! So get the idea out of your fucking head!" Naruto's blue eyes burned intensely, his lithe body sprouting tendrils of chakra.

'So this is the power of the fox...' Itachi smirked at his thoughts, unintentionally throwing Naruto off balance at the move.

'He's...he's not going to back down is he...?' Naruto whimpered at the realization.

The blond looked down in confusion as the chains binding his arms suddenly fell away, leaving him free once more. Itachi's hold on him also broke, causing Naruto to fall onto the bed, his body jarred harshly by the impromptu descent.

Itachi tilted his head to Naruto before motioning to a closet.

"Later tonight I ask that you join me for dinner. Clothes have been provided for you and are stored within the wardrobe."

Naruto sat up and shot Itachi a freezing glare. "Why would I want to have dinner with YOU?"

Itachi regarded him with a cool look. "Simple. If you don't then you won't have dinner at all." With that the vampire turned and walked from the room, closing the massive doors behind him. After making sure that the Uchiha was finally gone Naruto collapsed back onto the bed, staring up at the vaulted ceiling with saddened eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into? Sasuke where are you?"

Sasuke screamed, raged, yelled and cried at the note but nothing seemed to be able to ease his pain and anguish. The first person in over 90 years that he had cared for had been taken away by the same bastard that had killed all his other loved ones.

"Sasuke, calm yourself!" Kisho grabbed the broken sovereign by his shoulders, vainly trying to bring Sasuke back to his senses. "Doing this won't save him! He's depending on you to bring him back! How can you, when you're screaming like a senseless idiot!"

Sasuke shook Kisho off as he continued to yell, covering his ears as if to block out the man's words.

"Forgive me for this Sasuke-sama..."

The scholar pulled his fist back as he punched Sasuke strongly in the jaw, causing the ruler to cease his screaming as he turned to look over at Kisho in disbelief.

"You..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, but it was necessary. We need to get Naruto back before it's too late. If you want to save him you need to be brave for both him and yourself."

Sasuke hesitantly nodded his head, staring at the elder with tearful eyes. "I don't want Itachi to get his hands on Naruto. I don't want to lose him too."

Kisho nodded his head as he rubbed Sasuke's arms in a soothing motion. "If you don't want that to happen then you are going to have to pull yourself together. We need to summon the squad, as well as the council."

Sasuke jerkily tilted his head in acknowledgement before pulling back from the comforting embrace, quickly wiping at his eyes. 'I need to pull myself together...for him,' he thought.

"I'll summon the squad to the meeting room. Meet me there in 30 minutes."

After the order Kisho bowed low to Sasuke, handing the lord the engraved kunai which had been used to cut Naruto. "I think you know what to do with this?"

Sasuke's eyes met Kisho's as a grim and almost insane look rose within his Sharingan.

"Yes."

Kisho was cut off as Sasuke suddenly jumped up into the air, leaping from one rooftop to the next.

"So it has begun," murmured Kisho.

Far within the forest a fox howled achingly to the moon while a fan fluttered to the ground, a red stain spreading through its delicate paper- a red drop of blood seeping from its heart.

Naruto sighed as he looked out the tall windows of the room, his blue eyes never really focusing on the beautiful landscape that was laid before him. The clock over the mantle suddenly chimed 6 o'clock, causing him to start and groan as he realized it was, unfortunately, time to get ready.

The blond turned to look over at the wardrobe, glaring at it distrustfully as if it would somehow swallow him whole or worse, dress him up in the most slutty outfit imaginable. Grudgingly the blond made his way to the wooden closet, pouting all the way, the thought of what he was about to do severely lowering his morale. With a deep sigh the blond furiously swung the doors open, looking disbelieving at the clothes that were hung before him.

Every article of clothing was a different colored yukata. The skimpy kimonos always stopped at the knee, nothing longer, nothing shorter.

"No fucking way." Naruto closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, desperately trying to keep his anger in check.

"That bastard. He'd better be wearing something similar. I won't go around dressed like a common whore."

The blond searched through the vast number of yukata, finally choosing a pure white robe, an orange obi tied around its middle. Naruto groaned when he noticed that there was something else attached to the ensemble: a note and a small choker. The choker was a pretty little thing especially with the small golden fan that dangled from its thin leather band. Upon closer inspection Naruto nearly cried out as he noticed writing upon its surface. **Property of Uchiha Itachi.  
**  
"Like Hell I am!" The blond furiously threw the choker to the ground, opening up the note with an unquenchable amount of anger.

'_**Dear Naru-chan, **_

_**If you DID choose the white yukata then you also received the pendant. Wear it and I will be lenient with you. If you don't...well, let's just say I will certainly be having even more fun tonight. **_

_**Yours, **_

**_Itachi  
_**  
Naruto crumpled the note as he let out a hiss, yanking the yukata to his side furiously. "Like hell. He can't do anything to me."

"_And why can't I? No physical mark has set been set upon you...I could take you right now and make you mine."  
_  
Naruto bit his lip in memory of the words. Surely he wouldn't...

Sighing, the blond walked back to the wardrobe and picked the pendant up without another sound. Perhaps it was best to just shut up and follow directions. If anything he could hold off Itachi until Sasuke came for him.

He'd come, right?

Sasuke rushed into his quarters, walking over to his dresser which had a plain but beautiful music box resting upon its surface. Taking the kunai with faintly shaking hands Sasuke shoved the dagger into a near invisible slot before opening up the top. A smooth, deep, voice met his ears at the action.

"By now Naruto is already within my lands and close to being turned. It is useless, so do not attempt to rescue him. If you were to step one foot near the castle walls you would be killed in an instant.

I know you, little brother. I know what is going on in your head right now. 'I don't want him to get Naruto – not like he got the rest of them.' I killed them, Sasuke, because they were only a means to an end, a measuring stick with which I was able to find my true power. It seems as if you were not able to save the one you loved yet again. Oh, what would father say?

He will be turned tonight, make no mistake. **Savor **the moments you shared with him, for they were your **last**."

Sasuke closed his eyes as the message died off, his fist clenching at his sides. "Don't count on it Itachi. He's not gone yet."

'I'm not giving you up Naruto...I won't lose you to him.'

"What do you mean he's been kidnapped! And how the hell could Umino- sempai be in the hospital!" Shikamaru stood before Kisho, an angry look twisting his face.

"Nara-san, with all due respect, this is something that has angered all of us. Sasuke-sama most of all." The ancient vampire looked over his glasses at Shikamaru, the calm look in his eyes slowly ebbing away the other's anger and confusion.

"Now Nara-san, Sasuke-sama should be here shortly—"

The doors were suddenly slammed open and Sasuke, without hesitation, walked over to the gathered group. "Where's the council?"

Kisho motioned to the empty table. "They were killed earlier in the day. Apparently Itachi thought it would be quite amusing to also send out a small squad to destroy your council I don't think he knew that he was actually doing us a favor."

Sasuke let out a small sigh, rubbing at his face tiredly. "Thank the gods."

Kisho tilted his head as if thinking intensely on Sasuke's statement.

"Indeed. But now to the matter at hand. Master Uchiha, if you will?" Kisho motioned to the troops who were looking back at them with inquiring stares.

Sasuke tersely nodded his head, pivoting to face the group. "I don't have much time to explain. But to shorten things out a great deal my mate, Naruto, was kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi, my brother."

Gasps resounded from the group while Shikamaru and Gaara looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes. "Itachi. THE Itachi," Shikamaru bit out.

Sasuke nodded his head, looking at the other vampires with intense eyes. "I need your help, and I'd be honored if you all headed out with me to bring back my mate."

The assembled men began to whisper amongst themselves until Shikamaru silenced them with a raise of his hand. "I would be honored to do so. Nara Shikamaru reporting for duty."

Gaara stepped forward, his face emotionless as always. "I too would be pleased to do so. Gaara reporting for duty."

And so it went, over and over until there were 33 names repeated and sworn in. As the men united within the room and the moon slowly began to rise, the Konoha squad was finally ready to set out and retrieve one who had become a part of them all.

'Forgive us Naruto...you were just as much a vampire as us...it just took us too long to realize it.' Shikamaru thought, shifting impatiently on his feet.

Sasuke turned to face the men one last time before turning back around to face the doors, slamming them open with a furious burst of chakra. "Lets go."

Naruto glared at the man who held his arm in a firm grip, not too happy with the stares he was receiving from the small guard that surrounded him.

"What district are you from? With skin and a body like yours you must definitely be popular among the customers."

Naruto turned to look at the man with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me!"

The guard gave him a small grin, his black eyes trailing up and down Naruto's form.

"You heard me, what whore house are you from?"

Naruto's waning patience finally snapped and in a flash the blond had slammed his foot harshly into the guard's gut, the other vampires at the action quickly taking a hold of his arms.

"DID THAT KICK FEEL LIKE SOMETHING A WHORE COULD DELIVER! I'm Naruto Umino of Konohagakure- a member of the Uchiha squad!"

The guards looked at him with stunned eyes, worriedly turning their gazes to their ruler who lay prone on the ground, groaning in pain.

"You should've considered your words before speaking, Captain. Now stop dirtying the floor and get back to your posts. I will take him from here."

Naruto growled as he turned around to face Itachi, his arms free once more. "You fucking wise ass! I just got called a whore because of your sick- twisted- insane- and mentally ill choice of clothes! I look like a fucking prostitute!"

Itachi looked over at Naruto with an amused gaze. "Come along, dinner is waiting in my quarters."

"Don't try and change the subject," Naruto spat.

A deep sigh passed Itachi's lips as the ruler yanked Naruto's hands sideways and then in a circle, causing Naruto's body to shoot toward him, the blonde's chest becoming meshed against his.

"I can court you and then take you or I could completely skip the courting stage and take you now. What will it be?"

Naruto's answer came in the knee that moved upwards, hitting Itachi straight in the groin. The vampire clenched onto his arms, but otherwise made no show that he had felt the blow.

"You bastard! I fucking hate you! If you think that you can —"

"You try my patience. Perhaps I should put Sasuke out of his pain. Would you like that?"

Naruto froze up, his eyes going wide as he looked at Itachi in disbelief. "You can't," his breath shook, "Leave Sasuke out of this."

Itachi smiled cruelly. "Why should I? After all, he's always wanted to be reunited with the family."

Naruto looked down at the ground in shame, the pain of the decision he was about to make cutting deep into his heart and soul.

"I—I'll let you court me. Just don't hurt Sasuke. Don't hurt him," he whispered.

Itachi gave Naruto's bent head a satisfied smirk, tilting the boy's head up as he slowly leaned down.

Naruto's lips quivered as he shut his eyes, vainly attempting to stop his tears as they trickled from his eyes and down his cheeks. Itachi roughly captured his lips; no softness in the kiss like there had been with Sasuke.

'Sasuke, forgive me.'

"So what exactly are we up against?"

The group had stopped in a small grove not far from the obo-na castle, the men taking time to sketch up a last minute infiltration plan.

Sasuke crouched low down to the ground and using a stick, hurriedly drew a picture of the castle along with the surrounding land. "The castle, as you know, used to be a summer retreat for my family. During the war it was captured by the obo-na, and since then, from what Kisho-san has told me, large barracks have been built in the rear of the castle and a moat now surrounds the perimeter. We need to find a way beyond the moat."

Gaara spoke up. "We could simply use our chakra to cross the water, but as to what may be within the water..."

"I could use the Baykugan to penetrate the first few layers of the water. However, I will not be able to go any further then that."

Sasuke turned to face the deep voice, his eyebrow rising in faint surprise.

"Neji Hyuuga. That's right, you too are on the squad. Very well then, we will use the Baykugan. With the moat solved we now need to figure out how we will move into the castle."

Sasuke drew two lines on the castle walls before drawing out a small staircase. "The castle is basically made up of two levels and if I know Itachi, he would have taken Naruto...," the Uchiha's face darkened, his red Sharingan spinning angrily.

"Yes?" Shikamaru questioned.

The stick in Sasuke's hand snapped, "...to the blood rooms."

There were a few hisses among the men while Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji's eyes narrowed.

"But the blood rooms are only used when..."

"A vampire is to take a mate. He plans on taking Naruto." Sasuke's brooding stopped abruptly when a loud whistle suddenly penetrated the air. Something seemed to scare him as the ruler hurriedly began to finish the drawing with his finger.

"We don't have much time left. Itachi has taken Naruto to the blood rooms, and those are on the second floor. We can definitely assume that there will be a massive amount of guards on the first. I will need you all to distract them while I make it up the grand staircase, otherwise I won't stand a chance."

The men nodded their heads as he rose from the ground.

"He's begun the ceremony. We need to get to him and fast."

"HAI!"

Itachi pulled back from Naruto's lips only to lift the other's unresisting body up, not taking heed of Naruto's tears.

The blonde's eyes suddenly widened as a voice quietly entered into his mind.

'_Would he really want you to give yourself up at his expense?' _

'I can't just let him be killed. I care too much for him. I'd rather be turned by...by...HIM, than allow Sasuke to die. The kingdom needs him.'

'_Stop being a fool! He needs you as well! Have you forgotten already? You agreed to let Sasuke court you and you can't allow Itachi to—'  
_  
'Even if he rapes me, even while my body may feel the pain, I will take it willingly knowing that I saved Sasuke.'

'_Child, there are other ways-'_

Naruto did not respond.

'_Child, please you must reconsider-'  
_  
'I've made my decision.'

'_Very well. Just know that I am with you.'  
_  
As the voice faded a small, lingering blanket of warmth rested over his mind, easing his worry only slightly.

When Naruto's tears finally began to recede, he found himself in yet another bedroom, this one decorated in an extravagant yet sensual style. Looking around the vast room it seemed as if everything was colored a deep shade of red.

The blonde's body suddenly stiffened as Itachi laid him down on the silken sheets of the large comforter, the bed beneath him sinking slightly at his added weight. The blonde's throat tightened as he realized Itachi would soon mark him and then he'd be turned.

The said vampire smirked down at the boy, delicately trailing his fingers up the expanse of Naruto's bare thigh, stopping just short of the yukata's edge. Naruto let out a startled yelp as Itachi suddenly straddled his hips, pinning his hands and arms to the bed.

"W-what are you doing! Let me go!"

Itachi leaned down slightly, causing his long bangs to brush against Naruto's cheek, making the boy flinch in discomfort. "I'm claiming what's _MINE_."

At the words Naruto's eyes widened in fear, his yell of frustration never making it past his lips as Itachi roughly captured his mouth. The blond whimpered, hands clenching against Itachi's, the feel of the vampire's lips driving him mad with self-hate and anger.

Naruto cried out as his hands were suddenly bound together, the ruler's hands drawing away from his own as they instead moved to slowly trail down his supple form.

Things gradually began to swim before his eyes, the lack of oxygen from the kiss finally beginning to overpower his senses. Panicking, Naruto bit down on Itachi's tongue, the metallic taste of blood permeating his taste buds.

It had served its purpose however as Itachi pulled back, a faintly amused and sadistic smile curling at the ruler's lips. "Mhhmm, that was very naughty. I think it's time I punish you, ne? Scream Naruto, scream my name."

Before the blond had time to wonder that the other meant, Itachi's robes dropped and his short clothes were bunched up to his hips, the other viciously slamming into him. Naruto let out a pain filled scream, tears instantly gathering in his eyes as he struggled against the horrible lance of pain that seemed to rip through him. The vampire suddenly slid out and back into him, the red liquid of Naruto's virgin blood trickling down onto the bed sheets with each passing motion.

Naruto's closed his eyes, but dared not utter anything besides a few whimpers and the occasional sob. He wouldn't let Itachi have the satisfaction of hearing him yell again. He had to be strong.

Itachi shifted his hips slightly, only to hit something deep within him, more then making up for the intense pain that was raging throughout his body at that very moment. The pleasure spread through his tense and unwilling limbs, thoroughly succeeding in making Naruto feel sickened. This pleasure was sinful, the work of one who wanted him broken.

Why did he have to feel such pain!

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his muddled mind desperately calling out for his fiancé.

In his minds eye he could see the other smiling at him, gently brushing his cheek, and laughing with him.

It was as these memories flooded his mind, that Naruto suddenly realized why he was so willing to go through all the pain and torture. He was doing it because he LOVED Sasuke, and because he didn't want him to be killed.

Everything but that beautiful realization disappeared from his mind and heart, the blond crying from both the pain and purity of his feelings for Sasuke. His peace was broken however as Itachi's pace suddenly picked up, the ruler delving even deeper within him, the red color of his blood dying the sheets even darker. The blond was no longer able to keep his screams of pain quiet, finally crying out as he writhed futility beneath Itachi, his pride breaking with each passing moment.

'Make it stop, please make it stop!'

Naruto's body suddenly arched as Itachi began to furiously pump Naruto's member, the pain and pleasure causing an odd yet arousing feeling.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Naruto sobbed out, vainly trying to pull away from Itachi's grasp. The vampire just smirked at the plea and flipped the boy over onto his knees, pounding harshly into Naruto and moaning as the human's tight walls clenched around him.

Collapsing to his front arms the blond openly sobbed into the bed sheets, his mind and body overwhelmed by the burning pain that tore throughout him.

'SOMEONE, ANYONE, MAKE IT STOP!'

The bedroom door was suddenly slammed open, a looming figure all but running into the room as his blood red eyes focused their fury at Itachi, hate and anger evident in the gaze.

"Let him go, or you die."

The group had successfully crossed the moat, no thanks to Ebisu who had nearly fallen in and sent all their plans straight to hell.

"All right men, on the count of three we take down the gate."

As 'three' was called, the group swung their legs in a synchronized arch, chakra emanating from their limbs as they smashed the wooden blockade cleanly to the ground. A large group of men were just beyond the fallen gate, swords drawn and ready.

"Run, Sasuke-sama! We'll cover you!" Shikamaru yelled, charging forward in a blur of silver. Sasuke did as told, jumping up into the air as he launched himself off a nearby turret, spinning extravagantly before landing gracefully on the ground, just before the entrance hall doors. A small group of fifteen from the total thirty-three Uchiha squad members had joined him, preparing to hold off the other guards while Sasuke made it to the blood rooms.

Grabbing hold of the handles, Sasuke yanked the doors open, slightly taken aback by the sight that met his eyes. There were far more guards then he had anticipated. Itachi had not been lying. It seemed as if the entire hall was flooded with guards, which meant that were no unblocked paths to the stairs.

"Why don't we show them just why we're called the better fighters, ne?"

Sasuke's confident jab was met by enthusiastic grins, his squad eagerly drawing out their swords.

No words were spoken as the group charged forward, viciously meeting the obo-na in battle. Men fell left and right, blood spilling upon the ground, their screams of pain and death cutting through the air.

All too soon the smell of blood became heavy in the air, driving the senses of the two groups wild. An almost animalistic anger descended upon the group, the Uchiha squad cleanly and efficiently cutting their way through the enemy.

Sasuke was suddenly pulling out of the fray from behind, the ruler on instinct lashing out at his would be helper.

"**You**," Sasuke snarled, death promised within his eyes.

Akai stood before the ruler, a saddened and regretful air emanating from him.

"I will take my punishment willingly, however before you kill me I ask that you allow me to take you to the blood rooms. This is the only way I can repent for my old lord, and what I have done to his son."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You mean to say that you were Naruto's father's vassal?"

Akai nodded his head as an almost haunted look filled his eyes.

"Aa. I was until seventeen years ago, when during the great battle, Itachi came for the Kyuubi and instead learned of its sealing in Naruto-sama.

You see, Uzumaki-sama and his wife had already died at the jaws of the fox while trying to fend it away from their son, and I, being the only one left alive, rushed out and tried to stop Itachi from getting the boy. But it was useless. I was only a human and my strength was insignificant next to his." Akai trailed off as tears of shame began to flow down his cheeks, unintentionally catching Sasuke off guard.

"He never found Naruto, and I suppose in the one fleeting moment I heard Itachi's scream of anger I knew that Naruto had somehow made it out alive, that some wonderful angel had spirited him away."

Sasuke's jaw tightened as he sheathed his sword, his strong sense of honor over powering his intense hate.

"If you truly want to repent for what you have done to Naruto and his father then you will become my vassal and serve Naruto until the end of his days."

Akai's head shot up as he looked at Sasuke in shock. "But Uchiha-sama, I don't deserve to—"

"Will killing yourself bring back your lord?"

Akai uneasily focused his gaze to the ground. "No, but—"

Sasuke slammed the sole of his boot into the ground. "Repent for what you have done the honorable way! Don't try and escape through death. Live out the consequences of your actions like the rest of us." His words seemed to strike the other speechless.

Akai shakily nodded his head, his back straightening once again.

"Yes, you're right. Forgive me for thinking such thoughts."

Sasuke nodded tersely as he walked up to the other vampire, looking deeply into his eyes. "Do not think this means you are forgiven. It will take many years for me to fully forgive you, but at least this way we can start anew. There are no marks on your slate as of now. Do not make me regret sparing you."

Akai's throat tightened. "Yes...my lord."

"Good, now lets go."

As soon as the words flew from his mouth, the ruler was already leaping up the stairs, almost gliding across the giant staircase.

Akai jumped high into the air, landing beside Sasuke as the two continued upwards, finally reaching the top.

The Uchiha vassal tore down a left corridor, Sasuke trailing close behind as they swerved and turned throughout the giant castle.

Suddenly a loud yell reached Sasuke's ears, the familiar voice of Naruto screaming for Itachi to stop.

'NARUTO, I'M COMING!'

Sasuke tore ahead of Akai, drawing his sword as a deep, instinctual urge spread throughout his body, calling for him to protect his mate and kill whoever was harming him.

The ruler didn't take time to slow down as he reached the red door of the blood rooms, his anger and bloodlust growing with each sob heard just beyond the polished wood.

With a mighty kick the door was slammed open, Sasuke rushing in as he focused his gaze on the two figures sprawled across the bed.

"Let him go, or you die."

It was amazing how fast Itachi could throw on his robes, and summon his sword to his hand as he stood just before the bed, an amused grin on his lips.

"Little brother, I congratulate you. You made it past the guards, exactly what I was hoping for."

"Sasuke...don't...you'll get killed!" Naruto sobbed from the bed, futility attempting to sit up despite the pain that ripped through his lower half.

Sasuke's eyes darkened angrily at the sight of Naruto dressed in the revealing outfit, blood trickling down his thighs.

"You shameless bastard! You'll regret ever touching him!"

Itachi regarded Sasuke with a cool look. "Will I? I have to say, the feeling of fucking him was exhilarating." the ruler smirked as if to enforce his words.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke yelled, charging forward only to lock swords with Itachi.

The older of the two flowed gracefully into a crouch before spinning upward, his sword twirling in a deadly arch as he managed to nick Sasuke's arm slightly. Sasuke hissed as the small cut turned to ash, moving back slightly as he prepared to perform a Jutsu.

Before he even had time to perform the hand motions Itachi knocked him backward with a strong kick, causing the youth to hit the stone wall harshly. Stars seemed to float before the young ruler's eyes, his vision mixing together in a confused blur. He had to get up... had to save Naruto...

Sasuke shakily rose to his feet, unprepared for the punch Itachi delivered to his face.

"Foolish brother, this is your end."

The young Uchiha looked up into the face of his brother, a strong sense of regret flowing throughout him. So this was how it was to end, never being able to avenge his family, never being able to rescue Naruto.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke drunkenly looked beyond Itachi, his eyes widening in shock and faint wonder as Naruto slid off the bed, red chakra sailing up into the air as the young man unsteadily landed on his feet. A beautiful fox suddenly burst from Naruto's red chakra, sailing to the floor as it came to stand beside the blond.

"Back away, lest I bite your head off. I do not take the safety of my mate lightly." The fox and Naruto growled concurrently.

Sasuke couldn't help the faint blush that crossed his cheeks at the possessive tone. God help him. Here he was, sprawled on the ground, his brother's sword pointed at his heart and he was blushing. Blushing!

"Naruto, I'll be fine..." Sasuke said as he slowly rose from the ground, leaning on the wall for support.

Naruto shakily moved as if to reach Sasuke but fell to his knees as the pain became too much. The Kyuubi in return, gently picked him up by his yukata before placing him back on the bed. Turning around to face Itachi, a growl rose within the creature's throat as it charged forward, its jaws clamping down on thin air as Itachi jumped upwards from the attack.

"Do not think this is over Sasuke. We will fight again soon." With that the obo-na ruler smashed through one of the large windows, disappearing into the dark night.

Sasuke let out a weak growl, slamming his fist on the floor. "Damn it all." He'd come so far, and yet he still hadn't been able to kill itachi, nor had he been able to save naruto.

The ruler stiffed as a wet and almost surreal touch grazed across his neck. Looking up the Uchiha's eyes widened at the sight of the fiery fox before him, its deep black orbs looking at him somberly.

'Are you all right, my mate?'

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, the vampire scooting back as he stared at the fox in shock.

"Mate!"

The fox let out an amused snort before its body was suddenly engulfed in a bright burst of light, nearly blinding Sasuke. As the light died away a short but well built figure was left, red eyes staring down at Sasuke with unconcealed amusement.

"You...you...look just like him."

The Kyuubi was an exact replica of Naruto, minus the red eyes and black silk Hakama and Gi he wore. He also held a more foreboding aura...his very presence a testimony to the great power he held within him.

"You will find that we are one and the same."

Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That's impossible. You decided to seal yourself within him during the Great War. You were and are a separate entity!"

The Kyuubi let out a vulpine grin, slowly crouching down to Sasuke's level. "Ahhh, but my dear Sasuke, when the gods sent our soul to be returned once again to a body here on earth, we were separated. I was placed in the body of the Kyuubi while Naruto was placed in a many great bodies. Century after century he was killed or died naturally, never being able to rejoin with me and it was only until seventeen years ago when I was awoken from my slumber in the temple that I felt his soul crying out for mine."

Sasuke's breath rushed from his lungs as he stared at the Kyuubi in shock.

"Reincarnation...but that would mean—"

"Indeed we are not yet melded into one. The only thing that can make us one once more is by the means of a bonding spell or of a blood bonding...if we are truly to be one you will eventually have to take me and Naruto."

The Uchiha's throat tightened as he swallowed in faint apprehension.

"I can't. Not after Itachi—"

The Kyuubi slid forward, his face just inches from Sasuke's. "Heal him, show him that there is no reason for him to fear you." the Kyuubi's voice was somber and entirely serious.

Sasuke looked into the red eyes of the fox demon, searching for something that would show him what he had to do.

"Do not cower like a new born pup. He needs you most of all right now. He cares deeply for you."

Sasuke shakily closed his eyes, letting out uneven sigh. "What of you?"

The Kyuubi smirked, rising to his feet once more. "You interest me, and I find you attractive."

Sasuke opened his eyes as he nodded his head almost absentmindedly. Suddenly, his head shot up. "Naruto—oh gods Naruto!"

The ruler sprung up from the ground, ignoring the pain that shot through him at the action. Sasuke ran over to the bed, only to find Naruto asleep, fitful whimpers passing from his lips every few seconds.

"Is he...?"

The Kyuubi walked up beside him, shaking his head. "He will be fine with time. His insides are deeply torn up, and he is mentally unstable. The physical injuries will heal faster then normal because of my charka. However, his mind, his very being has been violated. It's up to you to heal those wounds."

Sasuke nodded his head as he quietly took Naruto's hand in his own.

The Kyuubi crossed his arms over as he brooded darkly over the blood covered sheets. "He took the pain and forgot his pride for you."

Sasuke's grasp on Naruto's hand tightened. "He didn't deserve—"

"You're right. He didn't deserve it. But he did it because he loves you."

Sasuke's head shot up, his words being cut off as Kyuubi silenced him with his hand.

"Think on that. And from the bottom of your heart ask yourself if you are willing to let him into your heart."

Before the ruler had time to speak his thoughts, the Kyuubi once again dissolved into a burst of red light, rising into the air as he flowed back into Naruto's body.

"Let's get you back home."

Sasuke gently lifted Naruto up, the blond's head lolling to rest on his shoulder.

"Sasuke," came the soft whimper.

"I'm here, Naruto."

Walking out of the room, the ruler's eyes caught sight of Akai fending off an obo-na guard, three other corpses littering the ground.

"Akai, we need to move, Naruto needs medical treatment."

"Hai!" with a talented twist of his wrist the vampire swiftly ran his sword through the obo-na's heart.

"Go on ahead of me and order the troops to fall back."

"As you order, Sasuke-sama."

They had gotten Naruto back, but at a terrible price. Half of the team would never see Konohagakure again.

Sasuke paced back and forth, an impatient and strained look crossing his face.

"What's taking so long?"

Suddenly the medical wing door was swung open, Kisho's tired and pale form walking out into the hall.

"The surgery was successful. I've managed to close many of the rips and tears. However, he will not be able to walk for several days."

Sasuke nodded his head. "I wasn't expecting him to."

"Also, when in the surgery I noticed something. The Kyuubi's seal was broken."

Sasuke let out a little laugh. "I thought as much, that tricky bastard."

"Sasuke-sama?" Kisho sputtered.

"I met the Kyuubi when we were at the castle. Apparently he and Naruto were separated as their soul was being sent down to earth."

Kisho's normally calm eyes widened. "You don't mean to say..."

Sasuke nodded as a faint smirk upturned his lips. "Aa, Naruto and the Kyuubi are one."

The old scholar shook his head as he muttered incoherently under his breath. "I think it's best I go back to my books, you'll be able to move Naruto to the room in about an hour, make sure that he moves very little-otherwise his wounds will open up."

"I'll make sure he doesn't Kisho-san, thank you for your help."

The old vampire just waved his hand, muttering under his breath as he moved down the corridor. Sasuke watched him go before turning to face the medical wing as he softly opened up its doors, walking over to Naruto's beside.

The blonde's skin was an unhealthy shade of white, his blond hair contrasting sharply against the white sheets.

"Naruto, to have such a wonderful person as you for a mate, I only hope that I'll be able to make it up to you..."

"This time, I'll let you into my heart."

End of Act four- Plans of rescue and a matter of the heart!

A/N: Damn, just writing this chapter took a lot out of me. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I constantly found myself stopping throughout the chapter as I struggled with the proper words to write. This chapter was a very emotional one. And believe me, I felt like crying for Naruto when writing the rape scene, not only because Sasuke wasn't able to stop Itachi but because it is an awful thing to have to go through. I ask that you forgive me if I somehow managed to offend you, and I ask for you to bare this out with me, Naruto and Sasuke as we struggle to bring our favorite blond back to his true self.

TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:

**Negi Ramen**- thank you...I'm so glad you enjoyed chapter 3...this chapter was also a definite emotional rollercoaster... I can't wait to hear your feedback on chapter 4.

**Mon**- lol I'm really only called mo-chan by my friends Kim and Sophia...mostly at school I'm called Morgan-san (rolls eyes) they do it to annoy me...but this is the great thing... they don't know they're actually being polite (grins) I dunno...call me what you like just not sama k? (laughes)

**Maki**- I hope you sharpened your fork, and poked Itachi avidly throughout this chapter. (grins) I'm glad you like my story so much, and thank you for your compliment.

**Akito**- well now...what do you think of Itachi now? Thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter was enjoyable (smiles)

**Oruchuban Ebichu**- waiiiii pocky! (snags a pocky stick) you actually mean to say that you've re-read this story...? O.o (blushes) as you can see there was some definite itanaru...however it wasn't really the kind that I would've liked to write...demo...such is the plotline. (grins) hope to hear from you again.

**Kurokiko**- hmmm well I suppose this chapter answered your questions...hope you enjoyed the chapter, and once again thank you for your review.

**Angelicyokai**- thank you.

**Mariksgrl**- lol...I take it that you like Marik? (laughes) hope this chapter quenched your thirst for more.

**SoccerMexi**- Tankyu...now if someone would only update their own fic (coughs) mexi (coughs)

**Lordpink**- (laughes) I hope you liked the chapter...can't wait for your review.

**Raphiq**- (laughes nervously as she scratches the back of her head) thank you... I'm happy that my story is so original...and I'd have to say that yes I'd make Naruto pregnant...I'm sorry if that isn't your cup of tea but I've wanted to try my luck and an Mpreg for awhile. Sorry.

**Millia rage**- thank you, and as I've stated in previous chapters I am completely aware of my misspellings and grammatical errors...(smiles) I had already intended for a non-con lemon in this chapter, and if I do say so myself it was obvious that Sasuke would undoubtedly come and kick Itachi's ass (grins) thank you for the suggestions though.

**Kreyana**- (laughes) badddd Kreyana...you need to have enough credits if you want to get to college and if writing this story is going to hold you back, then you can count on me putting it on hiatus until you graduate! Justtttt kidding. (smiles) I'm glad you like it so much and yes, Itachi is definitely in deep now, more so then before. Can't wait to hear your feedback for this chapter.

**Dory**- eh...nani? Swimming? (is confused) I'm glad the last chapter was suspenseful...I hope you this chapter as well.

**Tryster**- I can never continue my chapters without your reviews, you complete my inspiration XD! I'm glad it didn't seem to cramped, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update...I'm really busy right now.

**Siobhn01**- (sweatdrops) no such luck...hope this chapter didn't terrify you too much.

**Ghostninja85**- (blushes) thank you...and I feel really bad because you wished that Itachi wouldn't touch Naruto...but don't worry he'll eventually be brought to justice...

**Watermelon Gal**- (sweatdrops) I don't really know how to reply to your last review... I hope this chapter was too your liking...and yes I know...Itachi didn't get hurt...but don't pay that much mind... he'll get his arse kicked royally.

**Teki star**- (laughes) ain't that the truth...but think, graduation is just around the corner! Woot!

**Hanei Tamashii**- thank you...and poor Naruto and Sasuke again! Can't wait to hear your reaction on this chapter.

**LittleDarkOne**- ehehe you aren't the only one who asked me that question...and thank you for your compliment, I'm happy with how it's come along so far.

**Kechia**- awwww (feels loved) I'm glad you liked it so much...hope this chapter...errr kept your interest.

**Kitsune of Mist**- arigato gozaimasu! I'm glad the flash back was sweet, I tried to make her somewhat like how she seemed in the manga...i still have yet to show Sasuke's father...(groans at the many chapters that lie before her) hope you liked this chapter just as much.

**Jenniyah**- thank you, and as you can see Itachi succeeded part way in his plans, Sasuke got there just in the nick of time though. You'll see Iruka in the next chapter...there will also be a few slight hints of kakairu...

**Mel**- you can email me at sorry I never got a chance to contact you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Someone**- (grins) hell yes! I'd be honored to help you out...mind you I just found out that I'm rather bad when it comes to using ellipses...oops...(laughes) can't wait to hear your feedback on this chapter! You can email me at (smiles) can't wait to hear from you!

**Pinky-cat**- dam...you're the second person to read my story when they should instead be doing their work...tsk...tsk...if you fail that test I'm going to purposely pause the story until you get done with school (grins) kidding...kidding. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time!

feathergurl, may 31st, 2004


	5. ACT 5 Healing in the truth of the heart

AN: woot!! Here's chapter five......hope you all enjoy!!  
  
Warnings: fluff....fluff....fluff fluff fluff fluff!! It's really fluffy people. I have about five cavities left over from writing it.....  
  
Special thanks to my beta LexyMonaghan for going over this chapter!!! Thank you so much for the congradulations and for doing a wonderful job. huggles  
  
ALSO—WHOEVER HITS THE 300TH REVIEW WILL BE GIVEN A LITTLE SASUNARU ONESHOT- THEIR CHOICE OF PLOT AND OTHER PAIRINGS. (grins) enjoy the chapter!   
  
Act 5- Healing in the truth of the heart.  
  
Sasuke sighed as he walked down the long corridor, a heavy tray balanced in his hands. The young vampire glared darkly at the ground as he recalled the events of the past two weeks.   
  
Ever since the blond had awoken, he had refused to see anyone but Iruka and Kakashi, and not even he- Naruto's mate had been allowed to see him. If anything the blond had only doubled his efforts to keep him away, going as far to tell Iruka to make sure Sasuke never entered.   
  
Sasuke's eyes darkened as Naruto's room came into view. It was time they talk- after all, Naruto couldn't keep avoiding him forever.  
  
Sasuke stopped before the doors, facing the four guards that stood before the entrance, not even sparing them a glance as he moved to walk forward. Suddenly the guard's swords blocked his path, causing Sasuke's already thin patience to nearly snap.  
  
"Remove your swords from my way gentlemen."  
  
One of the guards shook his head as he looked over at Sasuke with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, but I'm under orders from both Umino- san and Naruto- sama to let no one in...."  
  
Sasuke set him a frigid glare.  
  
"You will remove your sword from my path. My mate and I need to talk."  
  
"But Sasuke-sama—"  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he all but leaned in and hissed at the guard.  
  
"**NOW**!"  
  
The guard's eyes widened as he finally lifted up the sword.  
  
"H-hai, forgive me for my impudence Sasuke-sama."  
  
Sasuke said nothing more as he growled at the sentry, precariously opening the door with his one free hand as he balanced the tray with his other.  
  
Sasuke quietly closed the door behind him, looking over at the bed where Naruto was turned in the other direction- the blond avidly watching the sky outside.  
  
"Otou-san," came the soft question.  
  
"No- Sasuke."  
  
Naruto's back stiffened visibly at the words, the blond neither daring to turn around or look back at him.  
  
"What are you doing here.....Sasuke?"  
  
The Uchiha looked at Naruto's turned back with pondering eyes, the ruler moving to step towards the bed but stopping as Naruto spoke up.  
  
"Don't. Don't come near me." The blonde's breath shook intensely.  
  
Sasuke, slightly taken aback by the intense emotion behind the words, slowly stepped towards the nightstand only to gently place the tray on the table.  
  
"I brought you some ramen; I thought it might make you feel better..." Sasuke paused, "I also know how fond of it you are."  
  
Naruto's wrapped his arms around himself, still not moving to look at the ruler.  
  
"If that's all, then please leave."  
  
Sasuke's jaw tightened at the words, his hands clenching reflexively. "I don't want to leave you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "I want to help you."  
  
Naruto's blue eyes blankly looked out the window, a slight flicker of pain flashing across his face.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to stop my pain, there's nothing....."  
  
Sasuke slowly walked towards the shaking and tense boy, hesitantly resting his hands against the blonde's shoulders as if to test the waters before moving deeper.  
  
"Then just let me be by your side."  
  
Naruto's lips quivered at the words, tears beginning to prick at his eyes.  
  
'_Sasuke, you don't know how much you mean to me—how much what you're saying means to me...but...if I tell you what I feel, what will you do_?'  
  
"S-sasuke, I...." Naruto began.  
  
Sasuke quickly cut him off, giving his shoulders a soft squeeze.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay Naruto, I won't hurt you. I-I just want to be there for you and well, if you don't want me to touch you....." Sasuke regretfully drew his hands back from the blonde's shoulders.  
  
Naruto let out a few sniffles before he finally turned around to face the other, his eyes red and puffy from crying but a faint calm beginning to radiate from his blue orbs.  
  
"Sasuke...." The word was spoken so softly that the ruler would not have been able to hear it had it not been for his enhanced hearing and the echoing quality of the room.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
The blond blushed as he looked down at the bed sheets.  
  
"I-I...."  
  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
  
Naruto bit his lower lip as he looked back up at Sasuke, his eyes revealing an almost haunted look.  
  
"I-I wanted to just say, that honestly-even though I know you will never return my feelings...I love you."  
  
Sasuke's breath was sucked from his lungs as an almost crushing feeling squeezed tightly at his heart, a warm surreal feeling pulsing through his veins as he mindlessly fell to his knees before Naruto, staring at him in shock.  
  
_'He loves me....?'  
_  
It was too good to be true; did this wonderful boy before him truly love him like the Kyuubi had said? Could he, would he really be able to let Naruto into his heart as he had promised? Did he dare to give into the tumult of emotions that was on the verge of breaking through the wall he had so carefully constructed over the years?  
  
Sasuke's eyes locked disbelievingly with Naruto's as he shakily rose to his feet, backing up as he numbly reached the doorway never breaking contact with Naruto's gaze. As he stepped beyond the white doors the ruler turned and ran furiously off down the corridor, shutting his eyes as he heard Naruto anguished yell for him to wait, the blonds sobs tearing through his heart.  
  
_ 'Forgive me Naruto.....'  
  
'I just don't know what to do.'_   
  
-------   
  
Sasuke Uchiha sighed for the umpteenth time that hour, the dark haired vampire struggling desperately to find the answer to this new drama that had seemingly sprung out of thin air.  
  
"What the hell do I do?"  
  
"Well, that would depend on just what you want to have happen."  
  
Sasuke's head snapped to his side, eyes widening at the sight of the Kyuubi standing before him, a thoughtful and almost grumpy look plastered on his face.  
  
"H-how?!"  
  
The Kyuubi smirked. "You forget- I am able to separate myself from him. However, this is in all truth a hologram of sorts unlike last time when I was pure chakra and not to mention- solid."  
  
Sasuke blinked before resignedly nodding his head. "I suppose you came here to yell at me?"  
  
The Kyuubi answered the miserable youth with a poorly covered snicker, walking closer to him before sitting down. "Not at all, rather I came to try and help you sort your muddled feelings."  
  
Sasuke looked at the Kyuubi with narrowed but amused eyes. "How kind of you," he said dryly.  
  
The young vampire was given a jaunty smile in return, the two suddenly ensnared in a pondering silence as neither seemed to be able to draw their eyes away from the dazzling sunset that cast shadows and rays of light across the sparkling water of the lake.  
  
"You know, things are only going to get harder from here on out."  
  
Sasuke looked at the Kyuubi oddly, idly frowning at the other's words. "What brought that up?"  
  
The fox spirit shrugged. "I'm just telling you the truth, what I've seen after talking with Naruto...." At the pause Sasuke looked back over at his companion, shocked slightly to see a forlorn and almost sad look in his red eyes.  
  
"He's in pain, isn't he?"  
  
Hesitantly the Kyuubi nodded his head, letting out a quiet sigh as he looked up from the lake to Sasuke, a faint smirk on his face. "He's fragile, there's no doubt about it. However, you're the closest anyone's come to touching him since the incident. He didn't even let Umino-san touch him, and you were able to touch his shoulders."  
  
Sasuke wearily closed his eyes as he gripped at his hair with both hands, nervously running his digits through the dark locks. "He was telling the truth then, wasn't he?" The soft words were all too easily carried away on the passing breeze.  
  
"Yes, he was. He loves you very much, and you running away like that...." The Kyuubi frowned openly, his eyes slightly annoyed.  
  
Sasuke groaned as he limply fell backwards, his head hitting the soft grass with a distinct thump. "I fucked up big time, didn't I?"  
  
A deep chuckle met the ruler's ears, irking him more then words could ever express. "Yes, you did, but it's still not too late to make things right. You love him- you know it, I know it."  
  
Sasuke's tilted his head to look up at him, his eyes wide. "What?"  
  
The Kyuubi shook his head as an almost adoring grin appeared on his face. "It's not hard to see the gentle looks lovers send one another."  
  
"You make it sound as if you've—" Sasuke stopped abruptly; shutting his mouth as he nervously looked away from the Kyuubi's intense eyes.  
  
"...experienced it? I have Sasuke, many years ago when my spirit was still new from the heavens. He was beautiful, oh so beautiful." The demon let a sad, nostalgic smile dance across his lips, his eyes unmistakably soft.  
  
"His eyes were like chipped shards of cold onyx, distant but at times warm. I remember—" the Kyuubi let out a little chuckle, turning his body around to face Sasuke as he gave the vampire a mischievous grin.  
  
"Now that I really think about it, you're a lot like him, and you fight with Naruto just like I fought with Yuki."  
  
Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "Yuki? That was his name?"  
  
The Kyuubi nodded his head. "My little snowflake... though to be truthful, he hated that name just as much as I hated it when he'd call me his little fox."  
  
Sasuke looked at him with confused eyes. "Was he human? Vampire?"  
  
The Kyuubi shook his head, his eyes glazing over as some distant memory replayed in his mind. "He was a fae."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. "B-but they're extinct!!!"  
  
"Now they are, but back then......"  
  
The vampire looked guiltily at the ground. "G-gomen, I shouldn't have brought it up. Forgive--"  
  
Sasuke was suddenly cut off as the Kyuubi's lips lightly pressed against his, causing him to let out a small gasp of shock. All too soon the contact was broken as the Kyuubi pulled back, looking deeply within his eyes.  
  
"Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't wait to tell him your feelings before it's too late. You mean so much to him, Sasuke. Treasure that, and never give it up-for anything."  
  
"Kyuubi, what—"  
  
Before Sasuke could finish the sentence the Kyuubi had already disappeared, leaving behind only the faint tingle on his lips to show that he really had been there.  
  
Sasuke raised his fingers to his lips, a strained, confused, look crossing his face. "Do I truly love you?"

**"Momma, what do you do when you love someone?" **

**"Well, you always try and be by their side." **

**"Why?" **

** "Because—there's something unbelievably special about being with the one you love. Being able to love them brings you a deep sense of contentment, it makes you happy. Remember that Sasuke, and always treasure it- for such a bond comes only once."   
**

Sasuke smirked as he let out an amused sigh.  
  
"I guess that answers it, then."  
  
------  
  
By the time Naruto finally stopped crying and had gotten up from the bed, it was well into evening. The night air was cool and biting against his skin, bringing him an almost bittersweet peace. It made him numb and was a welcome reprieve from the emotional pain that tore through him.  
  
He didn't blame Sasuke for his obvious disgust; after all, it was he who had said such impulsive words. Sasuke didn't love him; he was only a means to produce an heir and perhaps a person in which to confide in. He was tainted, flawed and utterly broken. Why would someone as wonderful as Sasuke want him, love him even?  
  
At the thoughts, Naruto could feel the Kyuubi within him fiercely shake at the barriers he had put up to keep the demon from entering his thoughts and leaving his body. He didn't want to talk with anyone right now. All he wanted to do was to contemplate his pathetic existence.  
  
"Naruto...."  
  
The blond spun around, moving away from the balcony railing as his dull blue eyes passively took in the site of Sasuke standing before him, the vampire dressed in flowing robes of black satin. Thin chains hung down from the long, billowing sleeves of the outfit and tear drop rubies dangled gracefully from their metal links. As Sasuke slowly stepped from the dark solitude of his room and out onto the large balcony, Naruto's breath was all but sucked from his lungs as he nearly fell to his knees at the beautiful sight before him.  
  
Under the light of the moon the vampire was magnificent; the silver glow of the planet's cold light washing over his pale skin in an ethereal show of beauty. He looked untouchable, every part the fallen angel that had been tied unwillingly to the darkness.  
  
Naruto diverted his eyes as he realized he had been staring, bowing stiffly to Sasuke only to whimper silently at the movement.  
  
"Sasuke-sama."  
  
The young lord let out a small sigh as he shook his head, purposely lowering and softening his voice as he spoke to Naruto.  
  
"It's Sasuke, just Sasuke...." The onyx eyed vampire trailed off as he tried to make contact with Naruto's diverted eyes, finally giving up as he fluidly walked towards Naruto, careful to keep a large distance between them.  
  
"Naruto you're my equal. I don't want you to humble yourself before me."  
  
The human looked down at the ground, the kind words biting into his heart.  
  
Filthy human.  
  
Flaw.  
  
Tainted.  
  
Ugly.  
  
Mortal.  
  
"Stop it!" Sasuke snapped.  
  
Naruto's head shot up as he stared at Sasuke with startled eyes.  
  
"You need to stop torturing yourself over this Naruto. Please...."  
  
The blue eyed boy hesitantly looked up as his eyes shakily caught Sasuke's. Blank cobalt met deep onyx, Sasuke walking forward with confident steps as his hand slipped within his robes for something before it was quickly pulled out. Sasuke stopped all but three feet from Naruto as he came to his knees before lifting the small bundle up for the young man to take.  
  
"I renew my bonds to you. Will you honor me by accepting this token of my affection and admiration?" Sasuke's head was bent, showing Naruto he held no aggression or power over him. Naruto was hard-pressed not to simply break down crying at the wordless reassurance.  
  
"W-why?" He choked out. Sasuke simply raised his arms higher, as if the answer lay within the bundle being presented to him. Or did it?  
  
_Why Sasuke? Why do you want me? You can have anyone you want! Why me?  
_  
"Please, please take it Naruto." Sasuke's breath shook with emotion, the ruler pushing down his pride as he continued to remain on the ground. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bundle was lightly removed from his grasp, allowing him to bring his arms down as he fluidly stood up.  
  
The ruler looked deep within Naruto's eyes, his own orbs soft and bared all his feelings. The human's hands clenched down on the bundle slightly as he fought to keep his composure.  
  
He wouldn't break down.  
  
He wouldn't break down.  
  
He—  
  
"Naruto, I told you earlier that you had no need to be humble before me. I hold true to that statement, and rather, it is I that should be humble before you. What you did and what you sacrificed, I will never forget it. Within my eyes you are still the same, clumsy boy I came to care for....." Sasuke trailed off as his voice broke down to a whisper, the ruler bowing once to him before striding out of the door, his long robes twirling about him as he shut the door silently.  
  
It was as everything became quiet that Naruto did the unthinkable.  
  
He broke down as he cried for both Sasuke and for himself.  
  
With shaky hands Naruto opened the bundle, his eyes blurring even more as he took in the sight of a folded piece of paper as well as a rose that was delicately encased in a glass covering that was shaped to each and every detail of the flower. The blond admired the beauty of the flower for a moment, before hesitantly moving onto the paper, picking it up with a faint sense of apprehension. Clearing his throat Naruto began to read, unconsciously beginning to smile through his tears as happy sobs broke past his lips.  
  
We all drink to forget  
  
Some of us more than most  
  
When reality gets too real  
  
And the fires of hell too close  
  
But I'm here to let you know that  
  
That you can make it through  
  
If you believe that someone is watching over you  
  
And call it an angel  
  
Call it a muse  
  
And call it karma that you've got coming to you  
  
What's the difference  
  
What's in a name  
  
What matters most is never ever losing' faith  
  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
  
You're not alone tonight  
  
We all have our days  
  
When nothing goes as planned  
  
Not a soul in the world  
  
Seems to understand  
  
And for someone to talk to  
  
You'd give anything  
  
Well go on and cry out loud  
  
'Cause someone's listening  
  
Yeah, and call it an angel  
  
Call it a muse  
  
And call it karma that you've got coming to you  
  
What's the difference  
  
What's in a name  
  
What matters most is never ever losing faith  
  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
  
You're not alone tonight  
  
Keep your faith alive  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Yeah, and call it an angel  
  
Call it a muse  
  
Call it karma that you've got coming to you  
  
What's the difference  
  
What's in a name  
  
What matters most is never ever losing faith  
  
Yeah, you're gonna be alright  
  
You're not alone tonight  
  
Oh, you can cry if you want to, go on...  
  
"Sasuke, you wise-ass little bastard." Naruto weakly growled, his watery smile and lightened eyes softening the harsh words. With a soft laugh Naruto rubbed his thumb delicately over the rose, a small sliver of warmth beginning to crack through the ice that incased his heart.  
  
_ 'Sasuke....'   
_  
------  
  
"Naruto, if you do that you'll—" a loud crash was suddenly heard, "...break the target in half."  
  
The blond sheepishly turned to face Iruka, a faint grin on his face.  
  
"Um, oops?"  
  
A loud sigh passed from Iruka's lips, the older of the two shaking his head as he regretfully picked up the splintered shards of the once whole target.  
  
"Maybe I'm not the one that should be teaching you this." Iruka frowned as he looked over at Naruto who's already fragile concentration had broken, his eyes glazed and distant.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto? These past few weeks—"  
  
"Does he love me?"  
  
Iruka's eyes widened in surprise as his mouth opened and closed soundlessly, his head spinning at the question.  
  
"Naruto, why—"  
  
The blond fidgeted with his fingers. "I need to know. If I'm going to accept his proposal..."  
  
Iruka gapped at Naruto in shock. "You can't possibly, not after what ha—" Iruka shut his mouth with a snap, a pained look crossing his face as the vampire watched Naruto flinch slightly at the mention of his rape.   
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Iruka muttered contritely, looking down at the ground. Naruto shook his head, a small sigh passing from his lips as he picked up his sword which had been lying against the wall.  
  
"Its fine otousan, I've decided I won't let this rule my life and I won't let it weigh me down. After what Sasuke said...." The blond trailed off as his hands paused in their tightening of his sword buckle, the blue-eyed boy thinking back to the poem and rose he had been given only weeks before. The memory of Sasuke's soft words only caused him to become more confused, and the boy quickly finished tightening his belt as he swung his thick cloak over his clothes, hoping to banish the thoughts from his head.  
  
"Thank you for the lesson. It's time I got back to the castle. Even though I know I won't see Sasuke, I'm fairly sure he knows I came back to your house."  
  
Iruka nodded his head, a worried and unsure look reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Alright, but be careful and if you need—"  
  
Naruto laughed lightly as he hugged Iruka to him, inhaling his father's unmistakable scent.  
  
"I'll be fine, and I'll make sure to drop by more often instead of making you come to the palace."  
  
Iruka gave him a disgruntled glare. "You will do no such thing young man; it's not good for you so soon after healing—"  
  
Naruto cut him off with a small, sarcastic smile. "Uh, otousan, I hate to break it to you but I rode here on a horse. I'm perfectly healed."  
  
Iruka sputtered at the sassy reply, ready to chastise Naruto for his attitude, but never given the chance as Naruto quickly kissed him on the cheek before scurrying out the door.  
  
"That boy...." Sighing, Iruka turned towards the kitchen, intent on preparing dinner before his housemate returned from work. Kakashi had said earlier in the morning that he would need to speak with him later on, and now the brunette could only wonder what it would be about.  
  
------  
  
Naruto raced down the village streets, eventually cutting off from the main road in favor of riding through the empty fields that lined the left portion of the city. His blond hair was tossed haphazardly around, the wind whipping his cloak fiercely about as it gently caressed his skin. The long gait of the animal beneath him jolted his body in a slight but rhythmic movement, the pounding of its hooves beating in time with his heart as the two raced furiously through the country side.  
  
Naruto felt free for the first time in weeks. He was finally alone, with only the wind and the magnificent animal below him as company. The grass seemed to dance and shine under the playful ministrations of the sun and wind, the sound of the cicadas calling him to remember past summers when he and his father had once played among these fields. Suddenly Naruto's blue eyes caught sight of a dark figure twirling among the tall grass of the field, silver flashing in the midday sun. With a light but firm tug on the reigns, Naruto guided the horse over to the figure, the blond intent on finding out who it was.  
  
As he neared the other being, Naruto's heart literally stopped when he realized it was Sasuke. He had seen little of the lord in the past few weeks, and had instead been graced with only a few short sightings of him in the halls of the castle and the occasional sound of his voice echoing in the council room. It had irked him severely, but then again he had absolutely no idea what he would say to the ruler when he finally did confront him, which it seemed was now. Fuck.  
  
The blond stopped the horse a safe distance from the vampire, holding his gaze steady as Sasuke rose from the crouch he had been in, his back turned to him as he slid his sword back into its sheath. Still turned in the other direction, Sasuke greeted him softly.  
  
"I thought you were going to be back at the palace by now."  
  
Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I felt like taking a ride, and besides, there's nothing to do in the castle."  
  
Sasuke made a small noise in the back of his throat. "I see."  
  
The two were suddenly enveloped in silence. Neither was sure of what to say and not yet ready to speak of what they knew to be on both of their minds.  
  
Naruto took the initiative to start the conversation as he dismounted the horse and faced Sasuke's turned back. "I haven't seen you that much lately."  
  
Sasuke nodded his head, his voice strained slightly. "I've been busy. Itachi is planning to eventually attack and I want to be prepared. I haven't had any time to—"  
  
Naruto interrupted Sasuke, effectively cutting him off, and sending the other's turned back an outraged glare.  
  
"I've seen you in the halls, walking idly, your face showing an unspoken burden of worry and thought. No council members were with you during those times, and you've had plenty of time to come to see me. What do you call this? You train more then three days a week, Sasuke. This is just a waste of—"  
  
Sasuke spun around, his eyes narrowing as he met Naruto's angry stare.  
  
"This is not a waste of time! It's my duty to avenge my clan and to kill Itachi— dammit Naruto! It not just for them, it's for you too! He touched you- he took you! What do you expect me to do?! Just let him come and kill me so that he can hurt you again? I'd rather die, or at least die trying to protect you!" Sasuke stalked forward and his hands grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulders, clenching desperately onto Naruto's cloak.  
  
The blonde's blue eyes widened in shock as the words slowly processed through his mind, wincing at the firm grip that nearly bruised his shoulders. "Sasuke...."  
  
The young ruler looked down at the ground between them. His eyes shut painfully as he tried to banish the tears of frustration that he knew were gradually beginning to rise.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Naruto. You mean too much to me."  
  
Sasuke's eyes shot open as a pair of sure, warm arms suddenly encompassed him as they gently pulled him to their owner. As Sasuke's body met Naruto's, the shorter of the two tensed slightly at the contact but eventually relaxed as he came to rest his head on the vampire's chest.  
  
"You aren't going to lose me Sasuke, and if you think this is the only way to defeat him, then you're wrong. We'll do it together Sasuke." Naruto said softly.  
  
Sasuke sighed as he pulled back from Naruto's loose embrace, reaching out to softly touch the other's cheek. Naruto flinched at the touch but made no move to step away as he hesitantly looked up to meet Sasuke's penetrating gaze.  
  
"The one thing that's kept me going up until this point was the need to meet my mate, and now that I've met you, I suppose I could die here right now and I'd be happy. Knowing that I had you by my side, even if it was for such a short time—it gives me a strange happiness. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"  
  
Naruto's eyes at the soft words began to overflow with happy tears as the blond lunged forward to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck, only to bury his face in the other's shoulder.  
  
"Sasuke, I love you. I love you, too."   
  
The young vampire smiled softly up at the sky, his eyes sliding shut as he let himself become filled with the nearly overpowering sense of contentment. For now he was truly at peace, and nothing, not even Itachi, would have been able to drive the happiness from his heart.  
  
------   
  
The next morning found Naruto sprawled asleep in his bed, the early morning sun trickling in through his curtains as it played among the youth's soft locks.  
  
Naruto groaned as the light finally became too much, eventually causing him to blearily open his eyes.  
  
"Dam sun....." yawning, Naruto sat up to sleepily look over at his bedside clock, his eyes widening as he realized just what time it was.  
  
"SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!" Naruto scrambled up off the bed as he frantically ran over to his dresser to pull out a plain pair of khaki pants before slipping an orange t-shirt over his head.  
  
"Sasuke is going to kill me, damnit!" Naruto rushed frantically out of his room only to bump straight into Kisho.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Gomen nasai, I wasn't—"  
  
Kisho chuckled lightly at Naruto's hurried words before shaking his head as he readjusted the spectacles on his nose.  
  
"Naruto-sama, it was actually my fault as I had yet to knock on your door."  
  
"I—huh? You mean you came to see me?"  
  
Kisho tilted his head slightly. "Not quite, I was sent to prepare you for the banquet later on this evening."  
  
Naruto looked at him blankly. "Huh? Banquet? What happened to Sasuke and me training together this afternoon?"  
  
The scholar took a gentle but firm hold on his arm as he pulled Naruto back to his room, explaining to the boy along the way.  
  
"I believe it must have slipped Sasuke-sama's mind. I talked to him only a short while ago and he seemed quite happy and pleased, he told me off- handedly that he had arranged a sparring session but without taking into account that your engagement banquet would be tonight."  
  
Naruto gave him an exasperated, overwhelmed look. "Whoa, whoa. You keep talking about this 'banquet', but what the hell is it for?!"  
  
Kisho gave him an amused smile. "Your engagement to Sasuke-sama."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the boy began to sputter incoherently. "But we're not, I mean, I only accepted to be courted!!! We're not engaged—"   
  
Kisho raised a finger to his lips, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, Master Uzumaki, but I thought it best you know. Our little secret, hmm?"  
  
Naruto looked at him for a few minutes before grinning slightly. "You're not too bad for an old man. Now um, about this banquet—"  
  
Kisho opened up the blonde's door, before pulling them in. "I'll explain while we get you ready. First, bath."  
  
Naruto opened his mouth to protest. "But I took one last—"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
Naruto huffed in annoyance but gave in, Kisho watching him with thoughtful eyes. The boy had definitely become more mature and quiet.  
  
Nearly 20 minutes later Naruto emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a cotton robe, his hair damp and limp, somehow causing him to look remarkably like a wet and miserable cat.  
  
"You suck," he moped.  
  
Kisho laughed at the short but straightforward sentence. "I'm sorry you think so, but I'm only doing my job."   
  
Naruto's scowl only deepened further, the boy slumping down into the nearest chair as he focused completely on Kisho. "So, what's this all about?"  
  
Kisho cleared his throat as he prepared to explain.  
  
"There are five stages in the mating ritual of a vampire. First there is the 'courting stage', which, for you, has been going on nearly 3 months. Then there comes the 'acceptance of engagement' in which the vampire must ask his mate if he is ready to become his bonded mate. This usually happens only after the vampire is certain the other returns their feelings," Kisho looked over his glasses at Naruto with knowing eyes, causing the blond to blush furiously.  
  
"The vampire usually proposes to his mate over a banquet before the court and council. That's what Sasuke-sama plans to do tonight. He is sure that you are ready and returns his feelings."  
  
Naruto bit his lip as he looked down at the marble floor, an unsure and worried frown crossing his face. "It's so sudden though, I just told him yesterday....."  
  
Kisho nodded, a thoughtful and understanding smile curling at his lips. "It always is, Naruto-sama, this happens to all bonded. It's a very trying experience, but all that I have had the pleasure of seeing bound have never regretted it. This is a wonderful time in your life. You just have to begin to see that for yourself."  
  
Naruto nodded, a hesitant smile twisting his lips numbly. "Go on, that was only three stages."  
  
Kisho made a sound of agreement, silent for a few moments before he began to talk once more.  
  
"After the engagement comes the marking. This happens a few weeks before the bonding and turning."  
  
Naruto waved his hands, stopping Kisho's words abruptly.  
  
"Wait, marking, as in—"  
  
"Yes, Sasuke-sama will bite you to mark his claim over you. It will act as a warning to you that your coupling is nearing rapidly. You may not know this, but ever since Sasuke began to mature at a faster rate his dreams have been focused on you and certain – activities."  
  
Naruto blushed, his blue eyes wide. "You mean....?"  
  
Kisho nodded. "Hai, but do not worry, Sasuke-sama will not do anything you are not ready for. He's an honorable man and will make sure he does not touch you until you approach him."  
  
Kisho frowned as he pushed his spectacles further up his nose, pulling a key from his pocket as he walked over to a locked wardrobe positioned in the farthest corner of the room.  
  
"The last and most complicated stage of the mating is the bonding and turning. You already know what will happen, and it's not my place to say the specifics. After all, it's a holy thing that will be shared only between him and you."  
  
Naruto nodded, his attention suddenly drawn to the large wardrobe that was slowly opening. Naruto's eyes widened at the contents of the closet, a small breath of shock passing from his lips. "They're—"  
  
Kisho stepped back extending his arm before Naruto, bowing slightly.  
  
"Yours. They were once Sasuke's mothers, and before her, her mother's. They have been in the Uchiha family for generations and it is the custom of the bride to wear the specific kimonos during the courting ceremonies."  
  
Naruto was at a loss of words, sure he wasn't too excited about having to wear such ornate and feminine articles of clothing, but it was somehow.... different.  
  
These were pieces of artwork, sewn and shaped to perfection – the hard labor of a dedicated seamstress. Even though he had never truly seen so many magnificent kimonos before him, he knew that these were a deeply emotional gift for Sasuke to give him. They were steeped in his family's history and a true testament to the love and pride they held in their traditions. Was Sasuke asking him to become a part of that?  
  
"Kisho-san, I-I don't know what to say."  
  
The old vampire smiled kindly before motioning to the surrounding room. "You probably didn't know this, but these rooms were Sasuke's mother's when she was still being courted by lord Uchiha."  
  
Naruto sucked his breath in sharply, looking at Kisho in disbelief. "I don't belong in this ro—"  
  
Kisho silenced him with his wave of his hand before giving the blond a small shake of his head. "He has given you these rooms and these kimonos because he knows that you are without faith. He desperately hopes you will someday return to the person you once were. However, both you and I know that this can, and never will, happen. You must show him this, show him who you were before and who you are now."  
  
Naruto stared at him with shocked eyes, his legs shaking as he fell to the ground. "I-I can't."  
  
"Why not? What is there to fear," Kisho whispered.  
  
The blond haired boy looked at him with frightened and hurt eyes, a skittish look evident on his face. "I don't want to be hurt again, if I let him see..."  
  
**_ 'Child, he loves you. He would never do such a thing. Hiding this from him will only hurt your relationship. Show him who you really are, let down the facade.'  
_**  
_'I- i.....'_  
  
**_'Naru-chan, trust me. He will be the one to join us, to complete us, but in order for him to do so, you must let him in. You will be happier this way, trust me.'  
  
_** Naruto's shoulders sagged residually as he let out a small sigh.  
  
_'I'll- I'll do it.'  
_  
A warm feeling surged through him as a vibration somewhat akin to a purr spread throughout his mind.  
  
**_'We will be together soon, all of us.'  
  
_** Naruto smiled as he looked up at Kisho, nodding his head. "You're right, there's nothing to fear."  
  
The scholar returned the boy's smile with his own, offering his hand out to the boy to take. "Shall we?"  
  
Grabbing onto the vampire's hand, Naruto pulled himself up, an excited grin beginning to spread across his face. "Yeah, let's do it."  
  
**End of chapter 5- Healing in the truth of the heart**  
  
AN: that took WAY too long to write, plus I really think this turned out to be the worst chapter of all, at least so far. Sorry for not updating sooner but as there are only three more days left in school, and graduation is on Thursday.......I've been getting a little off track.  
  
Now on to the ACTUAL story notes.....  
  
I'm trying to slowly bring Naruto and Sasuke closer before having things develop further between the two. After all, Naruto first needs to fully put his trust in Sasuke before he is willing and able to become more intimate with him. I'm not sure if this chapter really followed through with that or if this even sounded believable....(mutters) but I do hope that you enjoyed it none the less....  
  
TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:  
  
**KhaosFlamez...:** ohhhhhh I see, I see. Hmmmm yes..... though, I feel kind bad for making Itachi bad...(sweatdrops) hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!  
  
**Purrfectly679:** GAHHH!!! No!!! No bowing to me!! I should be bowing to you.....T.T your fic is absolutely amazing, I always feel like crying when I read it....huggles perfectly's fic (blushes) I'm glad you like my story so much, but if your test grade is less then perfect I will seriously kill myself. I don't want to distract you and my other reviewer's from your studies.....it makes for bad karma I've found T.T  
  
**LQ:** thank you for the suggestion and as you can see I took it up avidly. I've been using other descriptive words besides "blond haired boy" (laughes) I'm really not that good, there are so many other writers out on the site that are younger then me and write brilliantly. It puts me to shame.  
  
**RedRose:** hope you liked the chapter!!   
  
**orlisgal48:** I wish the rape hadn't even been written T.T....i was pissed with myself that I made it so Sasuke didn't get Naruto's virginity, but in all truth our little naru-chan is still whole. it wasn't consensual and I have a feeling that when Sasuke takes him, Naruto will be very happy (winks) hope you liked the chapter!  
  
**jinky-kurapica:** thank you!!! hope this chapter was enjoyable!  
  
**Kerry patterson:** sorry to keep you waiting, hope the chapter was satisfactory!!!  
  
**MaidenInTheMoon:** argggg for the record, you are very evil. I'm STILL blushing from your comment the other day! 'Sasunaru prodigy'....che! I'm glad you've liked the story so far, and I hope this chapter only caused you to lust after it even more!  
  
**Queen of Anime:** O.O.......uh, wow......I take it you REALLY hate Itachi ne? (scratches back of head) I 'was'planning on keeping Itachi as a bed slave after this.....but.....I suppose I could let you get a little torture in, not too much mind you cause I still need him in one piece (grins) hope this chapter pleased you more then the last one!  
  
**Chels-Dawg:** as you wish!! (poof) UPDATED!!! Hope you liked the chapter, and sorry for the long wait.  
  
**sapphire-wolf1:** I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far, hope this chapter was enjoyable to read.  
  
**Aimi-chan:** I think your last review was one of the few postitive one's I received.....everyone else is still sobbing over the rape, I shouldn't be talking- I am too T.T tell me what you thought of this chapter!  
  
**Hanei Tamashii:** lol......exactly what the chapter was about. Can't wait to see your opinion on the chapter!   
  
**oruchuban Ebichu:** I think my admiration for you just grew by leaps and bounds (snags pocky box happily) (grins) eeehhhh I'm so glad that there's at least one guy reading my story, you really really made my day with your review. You don't find many guys that are willing to read yaoi, most are just too close-minded. Hope you found this chapter enjoyable, can't wait to hear your feedback!   
  
**Kisu:** (laughes) ahhh yes well, Itachi is sexy no doubt about that. I just feel kinda bad for making him so evil......what can I say? I'm a Uchiha sympathizer, for both of them.....I swear that family has ISSUES. Hope the flufflyness of this chapter didn't scare you off too bad, it'll be back to normal by the next chapter......(sweatdrops) I think......  
  
**Shadowarrior:** thank you for your review!!   
  
**chibi chidori16:** nooooooo you shouldn't read my story when doing your work! I swear I will put it hiatus if you do!!! And don't think I won't....... hope you enjoyed the chapter!   
  
**Someone:** (grins) woot! Chapter is finally done with ne? Great job with your story I'm addicted. Hope you enjoyed this story, I'll talk to you in a bit!  
  
**Haku-of-the-Yuki:** O.o uh......wow, uh I guess you really like this story ne? Sorry for the long wait and for not sending it to you, but no exceptions. I have to keep the reviews going somehow (grins) hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
**Kanoyanai:** sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
  
**Pinky-cat:** (blushes) I'm soooo sorry for the wait, but I had a bit of a hard time concentrating on this chapter as I've been having little seizures over my approaching graduation. (winces) yeah the rape, I hated writing that.....but it needed to be done, and as you can see in this chapter it only drew Sasuke and Naruto closer.   
  
**Siberianblume:** uh no.....i'm not going to make Naruto all girly, though after the kimono thing I'm sure you're doubting my words. (sweatdrops) but honestly, he's not going to become a major pushover uke, he still has his fire (grins) glad you're enjoying the story so far, hope you liked the chapter.   
  
**Naruto Otaku:** (squeals excitedly) omg!!! I'd be honored, wow first Vampia zee and now you? omg I'm going to have soooooo many pics (smiles) thank you sooooo much, and I think I've seen your group but I can't remember if I had a yahoo account (.!!!) hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
**Kitsune of Mist:** you'll see Kakashi in the next chapter, and I vaguely mentioned a conversation between Iruka and Kakashi.....hmmmmm I wonder what he has to say to little Iruka-chan? (snickers) thanks for your review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
  
**EbooeBoo:** tihi, I hope this chapter turned out successfully and I hope you enjoyed It. ( see you online!)   
  
**Chiemi:** (smiles) I'm happy you're enjoying it so far, though I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Can't wait to hear your reply, and until then I will patiently sit and twiddle my thumbs.....er......yeah.   
  
**Kreyana:** (mutters) you lucky little—(Naruto cover's authoresses mouth)   
  
Naruto: shhhhhh we still need her to review so stop being a drama queen! Besides, you only have a day left!  
  
Feathergurl: (wines) but it's not fair, she's been off for nearly a week and a half, and I'm still stuck in school.  
  
Naruto: (rolls eyes) and they call me immature....?  
  
(grins) nahhhh I'm happy you have your credits all sorted out, and I can only apologize for making you wait so long! Tell me what you thought of the chapter.  
  
**The La/=/er:** nooooooooo I didn't mean to make you feel neglected!!! last chapter for some odd reason I wasn't able to get all the reviews for chapter three, and thus I believe you were accidentally left out! (hugs) I didn't do it on purpose, really!!! Glad you liked the last chapter, now all you have to do is tell me how this one went!  
  
**Kyuubi no Kitsune:** (laughs at Itachi's misfortune) you must have a pretty good right hook to make Itachi cry....tihi. I didn't update quite as fast this time as I usually do, so I don't think you have anything to be envious about. How can I not worship you?!! Your fic is absolutely addicting (huggles Loac) wonderful job on the recent chapter!! So- now that I've updated, it's your turn!   
  
**chibi-yunie:** O.o uh.....wow, my story out of entire site is your favorite? (faints from shock) Now I feel even worse for not updating faster... hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
**Scorn-Silverstar:** tihi, I can see it now "Impassioned Shades of Red" fun for the whole family.... (imlao) but seriously, that was pretty cute, I used to do the same thing with my cousin (laughs) I know he's not that bad, I'm a faithful Uchiha sympathizer so you're not alone- I just had to make him evil in this story cause my muse wouldn't stop nagging me. (glares at muse and sends him running) hope you enjoyed the chapter!   
  
**black-mystic3:** awwwww I'm so glad you love my story, it's been wonderful so far writing it though, I think I'm gradually settling into a slower turn out rate of the chapters, so you might be waiting longer then before. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!  
  
**Mel:** O.o..... (stares at review for a few minutes before bursting out laughing) oh my gosh, my story is like coke now? Hmmmm I have to wonder if that's a bad or good thing. So sorry for taking such a long time, but things were just coming far too slowly for me these past few weeks. I never got your email and I don't know if I may of accidentally deleted it (looks nervously around) hope this chapter was enjoyable to read, and thank you for uh.....thinking so highly of my story (blushes)   
  
**Angelicyokai:** (smiles) tankyu...I had a fun time creating the idea, hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!   
  
**Ghostninja85:** this chapter was really mushy as Naruto and Sasuke confessed their feelings, I know their relationship is going slowly, but I'm totally and absolutely set on their bond growing stronger and with quality time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!   
  
**Iceheart19:** (winces) gomen.....but it had to happen, hope this chapter lifted your mood up once more.   
  
**Seth:** charkra?!! What the hell is charkra??!! I'm such a idiot....i can't believe I spelt it wrong, thank you for catching the mistake....... hope this chapter was enjoyable.....  
  
**Lady Flame:** is it really that hard to believe? But thank you none the less, I apologize for not updating sooner, hope this quenched your thirst!  
  
**Ookima:** awwww (feels loved) I'm so glad that you're going to be sticking with me, I could say the same for you! I also have to thank you for your comments on this stories originality, it's pleased me to no end. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
  
**ChintukiMON:** (laughes insanely) ehehe, this entire chapter was fluffy, so I hope you enjoyed it. And there are plently of yaoi stories that have plot, there's 'Liaisons of a castaway' and ' right kind of wrong' and er.....I forgot (sweatdrops) but there are others out there that have really interesting plots. Tell me what you thought!   
  
**Kurokioku:** (hands box of tissues) gomen for making you cry.....i think I made a few others start crying as well.....(winces) hope this chapter raised your spirits.   
  
**Mon:** (snickers) you should of heard my friend.... she was pronouncing Sasuke as "Su-zu-ki" and "sat-su-ki" (snickers).....I seem to recall a story in which Naruto literally calls Sasuke "Sas-UKE." Right in his face while the two are fighting over who will be seme and who will be uke... (imlao) hope you enjoyed this chapter, it WAS fluffly enough......(twitches) DIE FLUFF!!!!!  
  
**RuByMoOn17:** thank you! hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
  
**Negi Ramen:** Oroooooooo (falls backward) I'm sorry Itachi got to him, but I think this chapter made up for it ne? I'm so glad you loved the last chapter, and I can only hope you liked this one just as much. Can't wait to see your feedback!  
  
**S:** lol. Thanks.   
  
**Gogo:**....well....you thoroughly succeeded in making me want to hurt myself. hope this chapter was more to your liking, tell me what you thought!   
  
**Crazyinulover:** awww thank you, I'm sorry for not updating sooner so I hope this chapter was well worth the wait!  
  
**Tryster:** lol....nah it's cool, and I know this is going to be random but for some reason your penname oddly reminds me of beyblades in some, sick twisted way......(sweatdrops) hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!   
  
**SoccerMexi:** (laughes) ever the practical one Sasuke.....and I'm a she, definitely a she. (pouts) and I'm sorry about hurting your little naru- koi....but see, things went well for you two in this chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, can't wait to see your feedback.   
  
**Yasai-chan:** fanservice....(chuckles) I'm so glad you like it, I hope this chapter was an enjoyable read.  
  
**Sooky-babi:** lol lovey dovey Sasuke is working away (grins) hope this satiated your hunger.

until next time!  
  
Feathergurl, june 15th, 2004


	6. ACT 6 Sweetest Vows

AN: Alright, it seems that there are still a few of you that aren't too sure on whether or not this will contain MPREG- it will. I have intended from the beginning to include such a scenario within the story and if that is not your cup of tea, then with all respect and dignity please turn back and walk calmly away. However, for those of you who are not so easily shied away but are still unsure on whether or not you want to read such a thing, I assure you that I will make it as tasteful as I can and to the best of my ability.   
  
Special thanks to my beta LexyMonaghan for correcting this chapter!!  
  
Warnings: PG-13, cussing and mild violence.   
  
Why do I suddenly feel like I am scripting a movie......?   
  
And for the record: fuck 's new rules.   
  
Also people, just recently I received my first fanart!!!! If you want go to my profile to check it out, all you need to do is to click on the link and you'll see it in no time.   
  
Act 6- Sweetest Vows   
  
"How do women walk in these!!?"   
  
The blond was so far only dressed up in the Nagajuban, or undergarment robe- and although the fabric was quite thin, it was hard to stay perfectly still while Kisho closed it before wrapping another oddly colored cloth around his waist.   
  
"Kisho-san, what's that?"   
  
Kisho looked up at Naruto, a small smile on his face. "The fabric that I am currently wrapping around your waist will be used to hold the robe shut, and also to keep the obi from later wrinkling, this is called a Datejime."   
  
Naruto nodded before going back to study Kisho's expert movements. "Ne, Kisho-san, have you done this before?"   
  
The scholar looked surprised. "Why, actually I have, Naruto-sama. I've dressed all the Uchiha brides."   
  
Naruto's eyes widened comically at the words. "No way! But that would mean—"   
  
"I've been around for a millennium, yes."   
  
The blonde's jaw dropped open unceremoniously as he let out a strangled squeak of surprise.   
  
"G-gomen, I didn't know—"   
  
Kisho tied off the Datejime before waving his hand in dismissal, rising to his feet as he moved over to pull one of the kimonos from the wardrobe.   
  
"Not many do. It's fine, Naruto-sama."   
  
Naruto promptly protested. "No it isn't!! I haven't—"   
  
Kisho cut him off. "You've shown me more respect and kindness then most. I am not, in any way, offended."   
  
The blond opened his mouth as if to argue before closing it as he crossed his arms over in agitation, steam almost pouring from his ears.   
  
Kisho gave a playful tap to his nose before coming up behind the blond, preparing to slide the kimono over his shoulders.  
  
"Naruto-sama you must not pout this night for you must be a glorious and enthralling sight to behold!"  
  
Naruto gave him a dark look before raising his arms so Kisho could slip the furisode over his shoulders.  
  
As the glimmering silk of the kimono fell around his body, the blond tensed as he felt something akin to deep warmth spread throughout his limbs, the faint sound of otherworldly whispers tickling at his ears.  
  
"K-kisho-san what—"  
  
"They are recognizing you as their new owner."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened at the words. "You mean they're alive?!!"  
  
Kisho busied himself with gathering the other materials, but not before giving Naruto a small nod. "They were made by an extremely skilled seamstress who specialized in using magical threads. She was capable of making designs that could move, and weavings which flowed through your fingers like the lightest caress of water." Kisho motioned to Naruto distractedly, "take a hold of the kimono if you don't believe me."  
  
The blond, eager to see if Kisho's words were true, hesitantly reached down and gently picked up a corner of the robe. The boy gasped as he clenched reflexively, a futile attempt to stop the silk from flowing across his fingers. The silver butterflies that were delicately sewn into the light blue robe suddenly began to move, and Naruto, in that one glorious moment, began to feel oddly attached to it as the whispers faded into silence.  
  
Naruto was forced to stop his inspection of the robe as Kisho began to close its flaps, making adjustments along the way as he eventually began to start the process of tying the obi around his middle. After a while Naruto lost track of what the vampire was doing and instead settled for staring at the opposite wall in boredom.  
  
"Hmm, done."  
  
The human blinked at the proud words, moving his head to look down but stopped in the action as Kisho held his head in place before helping him to move unsteadily towards the full body mirror that was hung on the inside of the wardrobe.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of him dressed fully the kimono, the liberty it did to his eyes and features shocking the blond deeply.  
  
"Kisho-san—I-I look weird!"  
  
The scholar gazed at him with amused eyes.  
  
"This kimono has always been worn to the engagement banquet because of its unique purpose. It is said that this was designed solely to bring out the beautiful attributes of its wearer, and to show the true inner beauty of the person."  
  
Naruto looked at his reflection with wide eyes, disbelief evident in the gaze.  
  
"Wow...."  
  
Kisho nodded, his manner once again brusque and businesslike.  
  
"It is time to head to the banquet hall Naruto-sama."  
  
The blond tore his eyes away from the mirror in favor of sputtering at the deceleration.  
  
"Kisho-san I don't even know how to walk in this, this—thing!"  
  
A look of wonderment suddenly crossed the ancient face.  
  
"Oh my how thoughtless of me. Well then, I suppose we have enough time to go over the basics..."  
  
Naruto nodded fervently, blushing deeply at the thought of humiliating himself.  
  
"Very well then, this is what you do...."  
  
------   
  
"Sasuke-sama.....please stay still!" Iruka cried out as he vainly attempted to straighten out the wrinkles in Sasuke's gi.  
  
The said ruler grumbled at the order but did as asked, his hands twitching impatiently by his sides.  
  
"Sasuke, pacing around won't do you any good."  
  
The young sovereign glared at Kakashi sharply.  
  
"It's a bit hard to stay still when you're anxious to have the night done and over with." Sasuke muttered. Both Iruka and Kakashi looked at one another, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Ne—Sasuke-sama?"  
  
Sasuke turned to look at Iruka, a faintly irritated look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Iruka blushed in humiliation. "Is something on your mind? You look worried..."  
  
The young vampire let out an audible sigh, grudgingly nodding his head before he firmly took over the task of straightening out his clothes.  
  
"I am beginning to doubt my decision in holding the banquet so soon after...." The ruler trailed off, seeing no use in bringing up the events of the past month as he knew both men already knew of what he spoke.  
  
Iruka gave Sasuke an uneasy smile. "Hai, but you thought he was ready for this, ne? Naruto may still hold bitterness over what happened, but last night when I visited him he was happy. You made him happy...."  
  
The Uchiha was quiet for a few moments, his motions stilling as an almost tense silence descended upon the room, Iruka bit his lip in worry while Kakashi gazed seemingly nonchalantly from his book.  
  
"I'd like to think that I was the cause of that, Umino-san, but I may very well end up hurting him. He is unstable, and I am nowhere close to understanding the depth of what he has gone through—"  
  
Iruka cut him off. "With all due respect, Sasuke-sama, sometimes one must simply comfort those in pain if they are to later understand the sadness that envelops their heart."  
  
The brown haired vampire smiled softly at the ruler.  
  
"Even though at times it will hurt, you must become close to him and to his heart. You have helped him so far, and he has not broken apart because of that. He needs you most of all right now." Iruka became quiet as he anxiously awaited Sasuke's reaction.  
  
The red-eyed vampire looked up at Iruka with speculative eyes, a faint smile on his face.  
  
"I think I understand now."  
  
The squad leader broke out into a happy grin, his eyes sparkling in pure joy.  
  
"Hai, are you ready Sasuke-sama?" Iruka reverently offered the ruler his sword, his eyes never leaving the Uchiha's as the young vampire firmly grasped the sword, the two men reaching an unspoken agreement.  
  
"I'll take care of him, Umino-san."  
  
Iruka nodded once, fighting the tears that he knew would begin to fall as soon as Sasuke walked from the room.  
  
Taking extra care, Sasuke secured the sword to his hip, bowing once to Iruka and once to Kakashi before turning and slowly walking through the tall doors of the room.  
  
Sure enough, soon after Sasuke's departure Iruka burst into a fit of silent tears, his shoulders shaking as he grappled with the realization that his son was no longer a child and would soon become the mate of his lord.  
  
Sure, warm, arms wrapped around his shoulders as his silver-haired protector softly kissed his neck.  
  
"It'll be alright, koi. He's in good hands. There could be no one better."  
  
Iruka whimpered and clung to the comforting arms that seemed to encompass him, the squad captain turning around to bury his face in his fiancé's chest.  
  
"I know....it just hurts."  
  
Sighing, Hatake Kakashi cradled Iruka to him in a rare moment of care and compassion, the vampire looking sadly out the window. "I know koi, I know."  
  
-------  
  
A light knock came at Naruto's door, startling the blond who was nervously pacing back and forth.  
  
"Just remember what we went over, Naruto-sama, and you'll be fine."  
  
The blue-eyed boy gave him a shaky smile, nodding before inhaling deeply as he slowly walked to the doors, opening them with a great sense of trepidation.  
  
Sasuke stood before the entrance, his eyes locking with Naruto's almost instantly. The rulers red orbs seemed to widen slightly at the sight of Naruto, shock clear in his stature.  
  
"You look....amazing."  
  
Naruto didn't know whether to be offended or flattered at the breathy comment.  
  
'If he calls me beautiful or pretty I will seriously punch him...' the blond thought offhandedly, subconsciously beginning to assess Sasuke's own attire. Instantly a light flush enveloped his cheeks, the boy trying hard not to stare at the other but failing miserably as his eyes gradually trailed over Sasuke's form.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
The young human looked up at his name, unable to tear his eyes away from Sasuke's as they pulled him even deeper into the rapid spiral of emotions that seemed to swirl throughout his body.  
  
"It's time to go, are you ready?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto jerked his body into motion as he nodded, walking out into the corridor to stand beside Sasuke who gently took his hand within his own. As they began their walk down the long hall the blond stared in surprise at their clasped hands, a strange sense of warmth beginning to softly tickle at his insides.  
  
"... Sasuke-sama is an honorable man, he will not do anything you are not ready for..."  
  
Smiling gently at the memory of the words, Naruto firmly threaded his fingers with Sasuke's own, causing the ruler to look over at him with faintly surprised eyes.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Thank you, Sasuke." The blond gave him a small but honest smile, his eyes sparkling dimly in the soft light of the moon.  
  
The ruler was transfixed, overwhelmed by the sad beauty that seemed to flow from Naruto's sky blue eyes. Somehow, he knew what the other was trying to say, and at the stunned realization, Naruto's soft words of gratitude suddenly seemed so much more special.  
  
"You're welcome, Naruto."  
  
Nothing more was said as the couple finally made it to the banquet hall, both knowing that what laid behind the door would be the only thing standing between them and their joining.  
  
"No matter what happens in there Naruto, remember that only we belong to one another, and no one—nothing— will change that." The Uchiha gave Naruto's hand a firm squeeze placating Naruto's worries instantly.  
  
"I-I know, Sasuke...."  
  
The ruler strongly swung the doors open, leaving the two to stare in shock at the mass of people that would undoubtedly determine their future together.  
  
------   
  
As the two walked through the room on their way to the head table, whispers were heard from all sides, the blond flinching at many of the harsh words.   
  
'Look at him...they say he's a human. Can you believe it?!'  
  
'...What is the Uchiha line coming to? Why, in my kingdom, my sons are being bound to respectable woman, not some pansy of a boy. A man wearing one of Tamiko-sama's kimonos? Unimaginable!'  
  
'I say we kill the blond and pair Sasuke-sama up with—'  
  
"SILENCE!!!" the loud order ripped through the room, halting all words in their tracks as each person inwardly winced at the austere tone.  
  
"You will not speak one more word of my mate. You don't deserve to speak of him." Sasuke glared fiercely at the gathered group before gently guiding Naruto to the head seats vacated solely for them.  
  
As the pair sat down, Naruto turned to him, a panicked and faintly worried look rising within his eye.  
  
"Did you hear them Sasuke? They—"  
  
Sasuke cut him off. "I heard them Naruto. However, I would not think one moment on them or their thoughts. They mean little to me and my feelings."  
  
Naruto gave him a confused look.  
  
"What do you—"  
  
Sasuke sighed in exasperation, tilting his head so Naruto could clearly see the agitation in his eyes.  
  
"What they say will not change how I feel about you and my decision to court you. They might as well be talking to a brick wall."  
  
The blond sheepishly nodded as a faint hint of red rose in his cheeks, the boy obviously embarrassed and nervous at the truth that resounded in Sasuke's words. At that moment the doors opened, a long line of men strolling in and invariably causing Sasuke to growl softly, his hands folded atop one another as he broodingly glared at the new group.  
  
Naruto looked once at the men and then at Sasuke, a curious glint within his eye. "Ne, Sasuke, who are they?"  
  
The ruler's eyes seemed to narrow as he spoke up. "They're the substitute council members."  
  
The human cringed. So that explained Sasuke's animosity. "They can't be that—"  
  
Sasuke looked at him with icy eyes. "Half of them happen to be retired members of the squad that took care of the humans during the Great War."  
  
Naruto sucked in a sharp breath, his blue orbs wide in faint surprise and fear, leaning forward as he spoke in a low voice. "Sasuke, they turned half of the humans they captured and the other half...."  
  
"Were killed, their blood sent to the blood banks. I know, Naruto."  
  
The youth gave him an unsure look. "Surely, they won't...."  
  
Sasuke sighed as he gave Naruto a tired smile. "They won't do a thing to you, I won't let them."  
  
Naruto smiled shakily, nodding his head as he sat back in his seat, looking over at the group of men who had by now, sat themselves comfortably at a long table placed just before their own.  
  
"Ahem, if I could have silence?"  
  
At the words the large deluge of people quickly quieted, giving the lead council member their rapt and unfaltering attention.  
  
"I, Kazou Tsukiyami will be residing over this ceremony as the substitute council leader and as such expect you all to give the utmost respect to me and my fellow constituents. Under the article codes in section 6 a-b it is stated that in the event of a engagement between two men, and two opposite races—preferably the holy line and the human race— the two must be questioned and tested to see if they are truly compatible."  
  
Sasuke scowled at the words, the obvious prejudice and demeaning tone of the man's voice irritating him severely.  
  
"Furthermore, in the instance that the human is found to be an unsuitable, possible threat to the pureblood breeding of the royal line, he will be detained, turned, and then sold to—"   
  
Sasuke was on his feet in an instant, his hand slamming down harshly as his eyes glowed an ominous red.  
  
"Tsukiyami, there is and has never been such a rule. You overstep your bounds."  
  
The council leader looked at him calmly, a faint but obvious glint within his eyes.  
  
"Sasuke-sama, this is the first time in a long while that a boy, a human one no less, has been called upon to become the Uchiha lord's mate. Certain rules have been lawfully passed to ensure both the safety of the public and the royal family."  
  
The Uchiha ruler snarled in anger, his hand coming up to summon a nearby chalice that had been placed regally upon a pillow of fine satin.  
  
"Learn to speak better of my mate if you wish to live, Tsukiyami. Not once has he done a thing to endanger us—rather, he's protected us all."  
  
Naruto looked nervously at Sasuke, slightly confused but slowly following along with the intense discussion. Surely Sasuke wasn't planning on telling....  
  
"The human 'flaw' you see before you has housed the soul of the Kyuubi within him for nearly 17 years."  
  
A large, collective gasp filled the room.  
  
"My father knew of it, but he still welcomed Naruto willingly into our society, despite his human blood and the demon he houses within."  
  
Naruto's jaw dropped in shock, Sasuke's strong voice filling his ears as the words echoed brokenly within his mind. Sasuke was sticking up for him, in front of the council, in front of the people that held some of the most important treaties and trade routes that had always helped Konoha to flourish.  
  
"S-Sasuke sit down, it's fine...."  
  
The vampire looked down at him with intense eyes.  
  
"No, it isn't, Naruto. They're soiling your name. I won't stand for it."  
  
The blonde's mouth opened and closed, the boy unsure of what to say. Sasuke's next action, however, caused him to jolt in his seat.  
  
With a firm grip on the porcelain knife that had been placed beside him, Sasuke slit his wrist cleanly, causing his blood to drip heavily into the chalice.  
  
"Sasuke!!" Naruto cried out in horror, his hands shooting forward to stop the vampire.  
  
"Don't, Naruto. Don't touch."  
  
The human's fingers clenched at the order, the blond forcing himself to pull back with a pained look on his face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sasuke smirked defiantly at Kazuo before looking back at Naruto, his eyes locking with the blonde's.  
  
"Do you willingly wish to bind your life with my own?"  
  
Naruto looked at him in confusion, but slowly nodded his head. "I do, you know that. Sasuke—"  
  
"And are you willing to swear upon your own soul that you will stay loyal to only me?"  
  
This time the blond rolled his eyes. "You idiot! Do you think I would cheat on you?! Geez..."  
  
Sasuke smirked as he nodded his head, handing the chalice to Naruto.  
  
"Um..." Naruto looked at the offered cup in faint disgust. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
The young ruler looked at the cup as if it was the most obvious thing. "You need to drink my blood."  
  
"W-what?!" Naruto spluttered, his eyes locked on the red liquid in utter shock and horror.  
  
Sasuke lowered his voice down to a mere whisper. "Naruto, you need to drink it. If you don't they'll take it as a sign that you were simply lying just now. This will cleanse your insides before transfusing my blood with your own. A small part of my soul will take root within yours as long as your intentions are true and if we are honestly meant to be."  
  
After a few minutes of simply staring at the blood, the blue-eyed boy swallowed thickly before looking up at Sasuke, shakily lifting the chalice eye level as he raised it to his lips, shutting his eyes as he shot the glass back in one swift motion. Naruto desperately fought the urge to gag on the metallic liquid that jarringly slid down his throat, and instead managed to not only keep it in, but somehow finished the entire glass.  
  
With a deep breath Naruto placed the chalice dazedly down on the table, wanting nothing more then to wipe his mouth but held back by the etiquette Kisho had engrained within him.   
  
Sasuke leaned down and lightly kissed his ear, whispering gently to soothe him. "You did fine."  
  
Naruto nodded slightly through his nausea, yelping as Sasuke raised his own wrist to the chalice in a very familiar motion.  
  
"What the—"before the human had time to finish his words, Sasuke slit his wrist quickly before softly licking at the wound, leaving Naruto to stare in wonder as the skin began to mend itself before his very eyes, the pain fading as his wrist returned to its original state. The young ruler picked the cup up with sure hands, drinking the warm blood, a small smirk on his lips causing it to seem as if it was the most delectable beverage on earth.  
  
Suddenly both of their hearts stopped, causing the pair to gasp as the energy rapidly drained from their bodies only to surge powerfully back into them as it caused their blood to begin beating in unison. A warm, blue light abruptly enveloped the two of them, blinding the crowd as a loud gust of wind began to swirl about the room, spinning above the pair as it formed the sign of the Uchiha fan.  
  
The people stared in awe at the sight, no longer any question within their minds if Naruto was truly suited for this.  
  
The wind gradually died down and the light faded away, leaving two stunned and shaken men staring dazedly at the far wall. Sasuke was the first to awaken from his stupor as he turned to Naruto and gently shook him, causing the other's blue eyes to blink as coherent thought and feeling once again began to flow within their depths.  
  
"What was that....?"  
  
Kazuo sighed as he looked at Naruto somberly.  
  
"That Naruto-sama, was a soul reaction."  
  
Naruto looked at Kazuo in shock. "N-nani?! Did you just--"  
  
Kazuo gave Naruto a disgruntled look. "Yes Naruto-sama, you heard right. You and Sasuke-sama are true mates. I see no point in drawing this out anymore...."  
  
"As the head of the Konoha royal council I, Kazuo Tsukiyami, approve and certify that this joining is both lawfully and spiritually honest in its morals."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, before a stunned but happy smile spread across his lips, the blond lunging for Sasuke and catching the lord off guard as they stumbled backwards only to land snuggly in a chair. Naruto hugged the Uchiha tightly, burying his face in Sasuke's chest as he laughed loudly in both joy and excitement.  
  
"Did you hear that Sasuke?!"  
  
The young lord smiled tiredly before nodding his head as he pulled Naruto off of him, placing the human back on his own feet.  
  
"Yes, Naruto—"  
  
Sasuke was cut off as a loud crash suddenly erupted throughout the room, the large windows smashed inward as a large kluge of assassin nin landed throughout the room, one of the men grabbing hold of Naruto as he held a kunai to the blonde's throat.  
  
A stunned shock enveloped the room, each person unable to believe the sight before their eyes. Sasuke stared in disbelief at the assassin who held his mate in a death grip, kunai pressed firmly against the blonde's smooth neck. A neck that no one but him was allowed to touch.  
  
As soon as the shock drained from his system, only to be replaced by the burning need to protect his mate, Sasuke instantly shot into motion. He whistled a call for the defense squad that was positioned just beyond the hall's walls.  
  
The doors were instantly slammed open, the squad leader's men filing in behind him before taking their positions as Iruka swiftly motioned out orders. A melee of disorder and chaos erupted violently as the two groups clashed, the dignitaries and council members mentally knocked off kilter by the sudden battle that had begun to rage around them.  
  
Sasuke wasted no time in launching himself at the nin that held Naruto to his chest, growling when the assassin jumped back, once again out of his reach. The blond let out a yell as he vainly struggled to get out of the man's grip, kicking the nin's shins in a fiery act of defiance.  
  
"Let me go you bastard!!!!" Naruto bit the man's hand to emphasize the loud words, taking grim pleasure in the yelp that passed from his assailant's lips.  
  
"You fucking whore!" With a sharp motion, the concealed man roughly pressed his kunai even harder to Naruto's throat instantly causing the blond to wince at the painful feeling, a slight trickle of blood beginning to run down the blade.  
  
Sasuke's red eyes narrowed as his small pupils began to pulse, becoming cat like as they silted threateningly, dangerously. "Let my mate go. Now."  
  
The nin let out a dark chuckle, tilting his covered head as he looked at Sasuke mockingly.  
  
"Make me."  
  
In a blur Sasuke shot forward, jumping high into the air as he slammed his foot harshly into the assassin's head, causing him to tumble forward slightly. The assassin quickly regained his balance and in return turned around to smoothly throw a set of kunai at the Uchiha lord.  
  
Sasuke dogged the silver daggers with a fluid grace before landing in a crouch, pulling his sword from its sheath. He ran straight at the nin, becoming a blur in mere moments.  
  
The young vampire swung his sword with a careful but sure precision, cleanly slicing the nin's head from his shoulders as he yanked Naruto out of his grasp. He jumped back a few feet as he came to a halt, only to stare at the head that hit the ground seconds later.  
  
Naruto panted within the Uchiha's arms, clutching tightly onto Sasuke before he looked up at the lord, an enraged look on his face.  
  
"YOU BASTARD, YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!!!!"  
  
Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his red eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"I could say the same thing to you! What did you think you were doing? Was it really that wise to kick him while he held a kunai to your throat?!" Sasuke hissed, leaning forward as he glared into Naruto's eyes.  
  
The blond growled as he punched Sasuke's chest roughly, moving to extract himself from the other's arms.  
  
"Y-YOU EGOTISTICAL—hmmph." Naruto was suddenly cut off as Sasuke caught his lips in passionate embrace, the ruler's sword dropping to the floor as he instead came to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling Naruto flush up against his body as he began to sensually nip at the human's lips.  
  
The young man moaned softly, his hands coming up to thread themselves in the other's dark hair. His mind began to fog up with the primal and almost inhuman desire to be swallowed whole by the burning mouth that had caused these unquenchable flames of desire to stir within him.  
  
When the need for air became absolutely essential, Sasuke pulled back, his hands cradling the boy's flushed cheeks.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." The vampire looked at him intensely, before leaning his forehead against the panting blond's.  
  
"If you do something that stupid again, I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Naruto laughed breathlessly, looking up at Sasuke through his eyelashes.  
  
"You'd never be able to kill me."  
  
The ruler raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh?"  
  
Naruto gave a smug grin. "Yep. You care too much about me."  
  
Sasuke snorted in amusement. "Says who?"  
  
The blonde's blue eyes suddenly narrowed before a vulpine grin spread across his lips.  
  
"Me." Without another word, Naruto tilted his head up to firmly press his mouth against the other's, Sasuke in return kissing him back gently, his lips soft and undemanding.  
  
A soft cough caused the couple to regretfully draw back, the two turning to look at Iruka who had a faint blush on his face.  
  
"Anou....I-I, just wanted to tell you that we, uh...."  
  
"Got everything under control." Kakashi supplied for his lover, coming to stand next to Iruka, who seemed to blush even harder at Kakashi's sudden appearance.  
  
"Kakashi—"  
  
Naruto snickered, a wicked smile on his face. "Just Kakashi? Is there something that you'd like to tell me Otou-san?"  
  
Iruka's eyes widened as he raised his hands defensively. "No, I—"  
  
"Just accepted my proposal." Kakashi said with a grin, teasingly putting his arm around Iruka's shoulders.  
  
Iruka glared at the vampire before turning back around to look at Sasuke and Naruto only to blush hotly at the blatant laughter he saw in both their eyes.  
  
"Congratulations, Umino-san." Sasuke said softly, looking over at Kakashi with a knowing smirk.  
  
"So..." the masked vampire ventured.  
  
"When can we expect children from you two?"  
  
At the coy words mayhem instantly ensued, Iruka nearly having a heart attack while Naruto screamed at Kakashi. The blond was held back firmly by Sasuke who wanted to avoid seeing Naruto beat the shit out of Kakashi, or at least die trying to.  
  
"YOU HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
The Uchiha sighed in exasperation. Some things would never change.  
  
-----  
  
"The troops have been trained, and are now ready for deployment, my lord."  
  
"Good. I expect you've made sure to get rid of those meddling council members?"  
  
The figure grinned slyly at his master's question. "I killed them all as you ordered Itachi-sama. I also retrieved the keys— please forgive this humble servant in taking so long to bring them to you."  
  
Itachi looked piercingly at his associate. "Do not take nearly as long next time. I'd rather you bring things straight to me, Orochimaru."  
  
The said man bowed his head in mock apology. "Of course, Itachi-sama."  
  
"Personal greed will be your end if you are not careful. I will warn you just this once, Orochimaru. Do not make me repeat myself."  
  
"Hai, I "  
  
'You fool, Uchiha. The replicas of the three keys will allow me to take both Konoha and Sasuke-kun from you with ease. The game you all are playing is no longer safe, for now- Orochimaru has joined the ranks.'  
  
"Send the troops out tomorrow. I want the north and south sides infiltrated and overtaken by nightfall. The operation is to start exactly at noon."  
  
"As you order, Itachi-sama..."  
  
Oh yes, things would definitely become more dangerous.  
  
------  
  
Naruto shot up in his bed, sweat trickling down his neck as the memories of the haunting dream ran through his mind.  
  
"Sasuke-- I have to warn Sasuke!!!"  
  
The blond threw his covers back, ignoring his silk night shirt and pants that seemed to rub irritatingly against his skin at the action, running out of his bedroom and down the hall to Sasuke's room where he pounded hard on the ruler's door.  
  
"Sasuke!!! Wake up!!! It's me—"  
  
The white door was swung open in obvious anger leaving a sleepy and deeply annoyed Sasuke glaring from the door way as he clutched his sword tightly.  
  
"Dammit, Naruto, do you know what time it is?! It's three in the morning. What the hell is so important that you just had to wake me up?"  
  
The blond quickly began to ramble off to the ruler, none of his words making any real sense.  
  
"Invasion—snake bastard. Evil plans!!! Ugly, brother—hate!!"  
  
The Uchiha blinked at Naruto a few times before moving to close the door.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. Good night, Naruto, I'm going back to bed now."  
  
The blond shot forward grabbing hold of the vampire's wrist before Sasuke could fully close the door. "OROCHIMARU AND ITACHI ARE PLANNING TO INVADE!!!"  
  
The blond backed up almost immediately as he took in the intimidating sight of his fiancé's eyes glowing brightly in the darkness of the hall.  
  
"We're not ready— I'm not ready!!" The Uchiha hissed almost to himself, his eyes suddenly snapping to Naruto.  
  
"Get dressed. Now. Konoha is in danger."  
  
Naruto nodded his head, before running back down the hall.  
  
"Damnit. Why now?" Sasuke slammed his fist harshly into the wall, staring at the large dent left behind. A flaw. Just like him.  
  
"I shouldn't have been picked. It should have been you, Aniki...."  
  
The pained ruler turned back to his room, moving to get dressed. Later, he could mourn, but not now, no—not now. Konoha needed him. Naruto needed him. He had to be strong. For them all.  
  
-----   
  
"They're planning on attacking the north and south sides of the village."  
  
A large buzz of voices instantly rose at the words.  
  
"Itachi mentioned something about, well, keys." Naruto blinked confusedly as the group suddenly quieted, Sasuke sighing as he shook his head.  
  
"I should have known that he would do something like this. When they were killed and the keys went missing..."  
  
"It was not your fault, Sasuke-sama. You had to save Naruto-sama, and you did no wrong in choosing the path you took."  
  
"Woah-woah, you lost me a while back. Now who the hell was killed and what hell are these keys you all keep jabbering on about?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, suddenly stopped as Kisho hesitantly raised his hand. "If I may....?"  
  
The Uchiha thought about it for a second before nodding his head as he stepped down to let Kisho explain.  
  
"When the first city was first constructed, three keys were made, two of which open the southern and northern gates. The third, however, is shrouded in mystery. To this day no one is sure of what it's to be used for. There are legends, however, that state it will lead the people to the lost key which has been claimed to be hidden deep within the flesh of Konohagakure. I am currently still going over the texts, but—"  
  
Sasuke gave Kisho a fairly amused smile despite the current situation. "We don't have time for the entire history lesson. Naruto simply needs to know the basics."  
  
The scholar nodded his head in agreement before pushing his spectacles farther up the bridge of his nose, trying to recall where he last was.  
  
"As I was saying, the legend tells of a key hidden deep within the flesh of Konohagakure. It is also rumored that this key will the final instrument to unlocking the power of the two founders, who upon their death bed, created the three keys from their entwined souls."  
  
Naruto blinked. "THE founders? Sasuke's ancestors?"  
  
Kisho nodded his head, his eyes twinkling as looked over at Naruto with a faint sense of pride.  
  
"You and Sasuke-sama, are the first males since then to be engaged. It is very possible that you two will be the ones to unlock this mystery."  
  
Naruto was nowhere near as enthusiastic as he tiredly fell back into his seat with a loud groan. "Not another legend! I already have one to deal with. That's all I need, thank you."  
  
The ancient vampire shook his head in amusement, before turning to look over at Sasuke.  
  
"It is very possible that Itachi may try to use the keys to find the lost one, and also to breech the gates. There is, as far as I can recall, no way to override the keys. They will certainly breech the city."  
  
Sasuke folded his arms over his chest as he looked out across his gathered council, before looking Kisho straight in the eyes. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Kisho tilted his head as his eyes shifted in absent thought.  
  
"Knowing that the obo-na are just as weak as we in defense yet perhaps equally skilled when it comes to physical battle, the only thing we can do now is fight this out, man to man."  
  
A dark look slid across Sasuke's face, his lips tightening as he quietly stared out the window. "This will be costly, no?"  
  
The wise vampire sadly nodded his head, speaking up softly. "Many will be lost."  
  
A loud silence enveloped the room, only breaking as Naruto stood up from his chair, walking over to place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.  
  
"Sasuke, this can't be avoided. We need to fight if we want to save Konoha. In war, death is unavoidable, but in peace the creation of life is everlasting. I'll fight willingly to save Konoha and win that peace. Kyuubi, too."  
  
Sasuke sighed as he turned his head to face Naruto.  
  
"You're not going Naruto. I won't allow you to endanger yourself."  
  
The blond stared at his mate in disbelief.  
  
"Sasuke! That's completely unfair and you know it! You're just like my father, both of you seem to think that I'm a small, defenseless child that's incapable of taking care of himself!"  
  
The young lord lowered his voice as stepped to face Naruto fully. "You're causing a scene, Naruto. Wait until we get back to my ro—"  
  
"NO SASUKE!!! I WILL NOT WAIT! YOU'RE BEING A SELFISH, CONTROLING ASSHOLE!!"  
  
Kisho's eyebrows rose at the loud words, the scholar beginning to watch the argument in concealed amusement as he inwardly chuckled at Sasuke's shocked look.  
  
'You forgot what it was like to be chastised, my dear boy.'  
  
"Naruto, I'm not going to let you get yourself killed! You know Itachi wants to use you against me! Why can't you see that I—"  
  
Naruto's cheeks puffed up as the boy suddenly punched the ruler, angry tears of frustration beginning to pool in his azure eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare! Damnit, Sasuke! Why can't you see that you're not the only one suffering? Itachi this, Itachi that! You don't realize it do you? You're doing what he wants—you're mindlessly following the path he wants you to take! You'll hurt yourself if this keeps up. Your heart will break, Sasuke. Then where will I be?" Naruto trailed off as he brokenly stared up at Sasuke, trying hard not to let his lips quiver.  
  
"How do you think I will feel when you go out there and end up get hurt? My place is beside you, and maybe you've forgotten, but I'm not a doll— I won't break so easily! I am a member of the Konohagakure squad, and a damn good ninja at that. If you won't let me go as Naruto Uchiha, your mate, then I will go as Naruto Umino, the only son of the Konoha defense captain."  
  
Naruto raised his head up defiantly as he ignored the steady trail of tears that flowed down his face. His words and stature clearly showed he wasn't lying and would not back down.  
  
Sasuke looked bitterly at the ground, his cheek throbbing from the hard punch Naruto had unleashed across his skin. He had been humiliated in front of both his council and his men. It was complete unforgi—   
  
"Sometimes humility is the best balm for the soul." Kisho said softly, his violet eyes catching Sasuke's as the ruler quietly raised his head to look wordlessly into the wizened orbs of his advisor.  
  
After a few minutes of staring deeply within Kisho's eyes, Sasuke hesitantly looked over at Naruto's tear stained face, inwardly pushing his pride back as he prepared to apologize.  
  
"You're right, Naruto. I've been an idiot. I-I'm sorry."  
  
Whatever Sasuke had been expecting he certainly hadn't foreseen the tight hug that Naruto would gift him with him.  
  
"I know, Sasuke. I forgive you, you big idiot." The blond laughed into the material of the vampire's shirt, opening his eyes to see the council members laughing silently behind Sasuke's turned back. Kisho stood off to the side as he avidly looked up at the ceiling, his eyes and amused smile making it seem as if it was the most entertaining and enthralling thing to watch.  
  
Naruto blushed as he realized what they were obviously laughing about and instantly buried his face in the vampire's chest to hide his furious blush.  
  
Maybe it was best that he kept this to himself.....   
  
The blond suddenly jolted forward in Sasuke's arms, a large rumble shaking the very foundations of the ground as something exploded far off within the forest.  
  
"What the—"  
  
Sasuke hissed in distress, pulling back from Naruto as he ran over to the window to look out across the star-kissed village, his eyes narrowing in anger as he turned back to the council.  
  
"Call the squads and able-bodied men together. We go to war."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the words, "Sasuke—"  
  
The Uchiha ruler promptly cut him off as he picked the blond up in his arms, heading straight towards the armory.  
  
"Let me do what I need to, Naruto. If you're coming out with me then there's something I need to give you."  
  
Naruto hesitantly nodded his head, relaxing in Sasuke's arms as he let his mind wander, Kisho's earlier words echoing within his mind.  
  
"Many will be lost..."  
  
The blond could only pray that fate would leave his loved ones out of harm's way.  
  
END ACT 6- SWEETEST VOWS  
  
AN: (lets out relieved sigh) finally....it's done......after nearly a month of procrastinating.....to be truthful, I probably wouldn't of been here right now if it hadn't been for a few special, wonderful and not to mention patient people (grins)  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Vampia Zee  
  
Hyuuga Nikki  
  
Ringmistwaters  
  
Uzumakiobsessor  
  
Mo-chan luvs all of you guys!!! (glomps the four tightly)   
  
TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS OF ACT 5....:   
  
I'm feeling lazy and as such will postpone answering you all until the next chapter. XD I luv you all!!!! 


	7. ACT 7 Bloodline Unleashed

AN: yet another chapter of 'Impassioned Shades' and I still haven't lost my inspiration for it. I've been getting a few emails from you asking on whether or not I was going to finish this chapter or even continue the story.

During the time I was working on this, a terrible thing happened-a fellow writer, and one that I greatly admired was forced to put down her pen and go into seclusion for her last few months on this world. She's only 15 and is already accepting of her passing. It made me question life, and where I truly stood. From that, I have become determined to finish this fic and to continue writing for not only myself but for her.

Please enjoy this chapter and while you are reading it, please think of her.

Impassioned Shades of Red

By: feathergurl

Dedicated to Yumemi-chan, who's passion for writing and simply living lead me to discover the hidden beauty in sadness and the strength in never giving up, even in the face of death.

Act 7- Bloodline unleashed

90 years ago.....

"Aniki, what's wrong?" Sasuke looked up at his brother in worry, a small frown on his face.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm simply thinking." Uchiha Itachi glared solemnly out the window, resisting and pushing down the intense urge to snap at his smaller sibling, who at the moment was innocently poking Itachi's side in curiosity at the others remarkable muscles. The prodding wasn't helping the elder's attitude either.

There were just too many reasons for him to hate his little brother, to wish for his death. At Sasuke's birth his father had instantly placed the boy as his successor, chosen the little idiot to become the next ruler of Konohagakure when it was supposed to be _him. _

Slowly but surelyhis brother's small fingers were crushing his dreams and ambitions, steadily twisting his family against him. Once, long ago, he had been the pride of his family but with his rapid growth in power they had come to fear whom, or rather 'what', he was becoming. So, when the first opportunity of escape materialized they took it without another thought and made their second son a scapegoat of sorts.

It was only natural really, when one thought about it.

With the birth of Sasuke they were able to conveniently strip him of his title and give it to the weaker of the two-- a helpless babe that was neither a threat to them nor their reign. The senseless fools thought they would be able to hide behind this small child, behind their written laws.

"We will see..."

Itachi quietly walked from the room, leaving a confused and almost sad Sasuke to watch his brother walk away without another word. Small hands gripped furiously at the thin kite held within their grasp, the toy fluttering to the ground as the young boy dejectedly began to cry, a sharp pain filling his chest.

"Aniki, why don't you love me...?"

------

"Sasuke..."

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke blinked lazily in surprise before looking up at Naruto who held a small, dusty kite within his hands. He must've spaced out...

"What's a kite doing in the armory?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly at the words, the ruler looking once more down at the kite held within Naruto's hands. The young ruler hesitantly and somewhat unconsciously reached out to touch the faded cloth, inwardly shirking back in horror.

"This kite was my favorite toy, I always—"Sasuke paused for a moment, his eyes sad and forlorn. The young ruler suddenly drew his hand back sharply, his eyes catching site of a small drop of blood on the delicate fabric. So small, yet so significant.

The vampire abruptly turned on his heals and walked over to a wall laden with swords, his eyes skimming the large range of weapons as if searching for something. Within seconds the ruler found his target, the brunette's long fingers clenching around its plain black sheath as he lifted it from the wall, moving to hand it to Naruto who looked at him strangely.

"You wanted to give me _that_?"

Sasuke looked at the blond in annoyance before wordlessly offering the sword to Naruto once more. The blond in return pushed the kite out towards Sasuke as if asking him to hold it. Sasuke hesitated for only a moment before taking the kite with a steely mind, firmly squashing out any memories that would cause him further pain.

With a sigh Naruto took the sword, looking it over half heartedly before rolling his eyes as he gave Sasuke an amused glance.

"Sasuke, you know I already have a sword. Thank you, but—"

"You don't take that you don't fight," was Sasuke's flippant answer, the ruler taking a no-nonsense stance, his arms folded over his chest, a cool and emotionless mask covering his features.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who was more then willing to smile mockingly back at the blond.

"Fine." The blue-eyed boy huffed out, pressing the sword flush to his side.

Sasuke smirked, stroking Naruto's irately red cheeks.

"Now koiishi, you'll be thanking me later when you see what a real blade can do."

The blond gaped at Sasuke, his eyes widening as he spluttered wordlessly at the double meaning.

"Lover?! Blade?" Naruto very nearly had a heart attack when Sasuke laughed deeply, his voice rich and deep as it caused the human to shiver. Ever so slowly the Uchiha drew closer to Naruto, his breath mingling with the other's as his crimson eyes traced the contours of the blonde's face.

"You know what I mean. When this is all over... I want you to be my lover." Sasuke whispered thickly, his eyes coming up to lock with Naruto's own.

Naruto very nearly dropped his sword at the soft words, his startled gasp blocking up his throat as he moved to step back but was instead pulled to Sasuke, the vampire gently capturing his lips with his own. Neither moved for a few moments, Sasuke staying absolutely still as he looked within Naruto's dazed eyes, never once blinking or looking away.

Naruto was the first to pull back, touching his lips in wonderment as he gazed at Sasuke in confusion.

"You ..."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto bit his lip, bending down to place his sword on the ground before straightening up as he shakily leaned in towards Sasuke, stopping only inches from the vampire's lips.

"You...you better mean that, you bastard." Naruto leaned in as he pressed his lips to Sasuke's, shivering at the pleasurable feeling that raced through his body at the light contact.

Naruto jerked at the sudden move, making a small sound of surprise as he tried to move away from Sasuke's gentle touch, only to be held in place by Sasuke's hands. The vampire lightly kissed Naruto's jaw before trailing his smooth lips down the expanse of the blonde's throat, gradually beginning to torture the blond with soft, seductive licks.

"I won't hurt you, Naruto."

Slowly the blond relaxed, his hands clenching onto Sasuke's shirt as the lord drew back from his neck only to press his lips curiously against Naruto's once again. This time the blond eagerly opened up his mouth; unable to comprehend the fact that he was kissing Sasuke willingly and that he truly wanted to feel more. Slowly Sasuke pulled back for breath, the vampire battling with his urges to take Naruto right then and there. Naruto groaned at the loss of contact and whined as he attempted to capture Sasuke's lips with his own, only to be stopped in the action.

"Naruto, I can't continue much longer. If I do, I won't be able to stop myself from taking you and I want you to be ready."

The blond looked up at him with glazed eyes, his lips swollen from the passionate kisses the two had just shared. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened, something clicking within the human's mind as he clumsily jumped back from Sasuke as if burned. A jumbled mix of thundering thoughts and rampant feelings rushed through his mind at an alarming rate, none of the realizations helping the stunned, confused blond.

"I- I—"

Sasuke bowed his head to Naruto. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for touching you, I had no right to do so. It's best I go ready myself for the battle." The ruler turned to leave, only to be stopped by the blonde's gentle but firm grip on his shirt.

"I'd also like to be your lover." Naruto finished quietly, letting go of Sasuke as he turned away, unable to meet Sasuke's eyes. The vampire was shocked into an unwilling silence before he hesitantly closed the space between the two of them, wrapping his arms around the turned body of the blond as he gently nuzzled Naruto's neck.

"After this battle is over, and Konoha is safe, whenever you wish it- I will be here. Until then, if you'd allow me I would like to lay my claim over you."

The human swallowed thickly at the words, motionless for a few moments before he nodded in acceptance, stepping away from Sasuke as he removed his outer cloak, shakily unbuttoning his shirt as the cloth parted to show his smooth, unmarred skin.

Sasuke let out a small breath, trying to calm himself as he suddenly remembered Kisho's past warnings. "Naruto, before I do this there's something you need to know. We all as a village have forsaken the luxury of drinking straight from humans and from that we have become better at controlling our animalistic side. However, when I bite you, I may become aggressive and I ask you to trust me. If things get far too out of hand I want you to stop me, in any way you see fit. Do not worry about hurting me, is that understood?"

Naruto nodded shakily, lowering his shirt down his shoulders so the cloth was now hanging only midway against his back, the long sleeves sliding loosening around the blonde's arms.

Licking his lips the human nervously spoke up. "What would you like me to do?"

Sasuke lightly traced Naruto's neck, before beginning to languidly rub the planes of the blonde's shoulders. "Just relax..." the vampire's breath grazed over his ear, making the human shiver as Sasuke's long arms came to wrap around his waist, pulling him so he was now flush up against the other's chest. Teasingly Sasuke traced the curve of Naruto's neck with his tongue, earning a small muffled squeal at the action. The blond let out a tiny moan before clamping his mouth shut, flushing faintly in embarrassment as his head came to rest on Sasuke's chest, his blue eyes shut in apprehension.

The blonde's pulse beat erratically beneath his tongue, calling out to him as it slowly seduced him with its lulling, hypnotic beats. Painstakingly slow, Sasuke drew his lips back as he carefully pressed his fangs against the delicate skin of Naruto's neck, the human's eyes snapping open as he latched desperately onto his pale hands.

With a small squeeze to Naruto's clenched fingers, Sasuke began to slide his fangs into the blonde's neck, taking the other's gasp of pain with a dull animalistic pleasure as he slid the rest of his fangs into the haven of the human's body.

The younger mortal made a choking noise deep within the back of his throat, trying to pull away from Sasuke as the fangs spread an indescribable heat throughout his body.

"Sa....suke..." Naruto willed himself to stay as still as possible, trying to let Sasuke finish the ceremony. The said vampire closed his eyes, beginning to chant the memorized mantra's within his head, muffled whispers occasionally emitting from his position against the blonde's neck. A loud keening sound suddenly tore from Naruto's neck, an intense pleasure ripping through his body as he nearly fell to his knees, light beginning to shine about him and Sasuke as the vampire finished the spells, his dark red eyes flashing within the room as the male fought with the decision to draw back or to take and turn Naruto now.

"Kami," Naruto whispered wearily, still caught off guard from the near orgasmic wave that had just ripped through him moments previous. "You bastard Sasuke, you didn't ah—!" the human was caught off guard as Sasuke growled suddenly, clamping down even harder as if to protest Naruto's insult.

"Sasuke, you're hurting me. Please let go..."Naruto whimpered, tilting his head back even thought it was rather painful, to look Sasuke in the eye. "Koi, I promised you that I wanted to become yours and you said so yourself— now is not the time. Please Sasuke, please let go. I don't want to have to hurt you." Naruto's blue eyes locked with the other's blood thirsty red ones, the vampire's orbs so unlike those of the calm and collected Sasuke the boy knew and, if to be honest, loved.

After a few moments the vampire lowered his eyes as he slowly withdrew his fangs, the Uchiha licking up the blood that stained his lips. "I'm sorry I lost control."

Naruto shook his head before wincing, "It's fine Sasuke, I trusted you to listen to me and you did."

The vampire hesitantly nodded his head before regaining his brusque attitude. "We've dallied for too long, we need to get out and back down to the courtyard. The men will have gathered there by now."

The blond nodded his head, gingerly wiping the blood from the wound as best he could before pulling at the shirts cloth as he began to button it up. "Why don't you go ahead of me? I need to talk with my father for a little bit and he'll be on the other side of the castle rounding up the rest of his men."

Sasuke quickly protested. "Naruto I don't want you to—"

Naruto gave the Uchiha an amused glance. "I'll be at the courtyard with Kyuubi soon. Remember what we talked about yesterday, alright? You know I can take care of myself." The blond pulled his cloak on, before leaning down to pick his sword off the floor.

"If you're sure then I'll go ahead and meet you there," Sasuke resignedly said. Naruto noticed the indecision in the other's voice and gently reached up to stroke Sasuke's cheek.

"We have all the time in the world Sasuke, this is just something we both must do."

The blond received a terse nod in return as the ruler turned his head to press a soft kiss the palm of Naruto's outstretched hand. "Be careful Naruto, they're bound to break in at any time."

With a quick nod Naruto turned and headed out the room, leaving Sasuke alone in the armory. The ruler idly looked around the room before smirking grimly.

'_Is this why you hate me, Aniki?'_

------

Naruto raced down the halls, occasionally side-stepping and sliding out of the way of some of the slower people.

"Excuse me, coming through!" the blond yelled as he viewed a crowd just ahead of him.

The gathered men's eyes widened in comic surprise as they realized just who was running straight at them, leaping out of the way just in time as the blond raced through their parted ranks.

"Naruto-sama the courtyard is—" the nameless man was cut off as Naruto ran on, yelling back to the crowd as he was turning a corner.

"I'll be there soon!"

The group stared at the empty hall blinking, before staring some more, silence of the hall seeming pale in comparison to the blonde's bright, exuberant voice. Suddenly, one of the men piped up, a clear grin on his face. "Sasuke-sama's going to have fun with that one in bed!"

The group as a whole snickered before laughing outright as they began heading down the hall, their momentary laughter and comradeship easing them into an uneasy sense of peace.

They could only pretend things were going to be all right and maybe, just maybe they would.

"O-otousan!!"

At the call Iruka turned around to see a breathless Naruto running down the hall, his cloak billowing out behind him as a faint stain of red lay half hidden at the base of his shoulder, only visible when the lapel of the cloak would sway a bit too far. The commander instantly realized what it was, and at the realization his eyes widened to frightening proportions. With a wave of his hand he ordered his men to stop before running up to greet the blond.

"Naruto, when did it happen?!" the man softly touched the wound, careful to not further aggravate the bite. The blond, whether at the question or the touch, winced.

"Just now, back in the armory. That's not the only thing though; on the way here I think I figured out where they're going to break in—" another large rumble shook the foundations of the ground, this time much closer and louder then before. Suddenly, the back wall of the castle began to crack and groan, Naruto shakily gained back his voice as he motioned to the men and pulled his father in the opposite direction.

"RUN!!! DON'T STOP UNTIL WE GET TO THE COURTYARD!" the blond flinched only slightly as he heard the walls cave in, running steadily along with his father and the group.

"How did you know they were going to break in here?!" Iruka yelled to his son. Naruto let out a growl, speeding around the nearby corner as he glared at Iruka. "I DIDN'T!! I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO COME IN FROM THE DUNGEONS!"

The group let out uneasy laughter at the yell, looking at Naruto and Iruka with worried eyes. One of the nameless men spoke up, "Iruka-sempai, Naruto-sama, I think we have a problem..."

The two stopped in their bickering for only a moment to simultaneously look at the man who in turn, was gawking up at the ceiling. "Oro?" tilting his head back Naruto followed the other's gaze, his blue orbs widening as he whispered out the one thought that was on all of their minds.

"Shit."

----

Sasuke was standing before the large crowd of gathered soldiers, worriedly awaiting Naruto's arrival. As if sensing his discomfort Kisho placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, wordlessly trying to console the other. "What's wrong Sasuke-sama?"

The brunette hesitated before shaking his head. "It's nothing, just pre-battle jitters."

Kisho somberly looked over his spectacles to gaze down at Sasuke. "Sasuke, please tell me then, where is Naruto-sama?" At the words the Uchiha jerked slightly, sending the older vampire an irate look.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. You ask a question even when you already know the answer." Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, trying his hardest to ignore Kisho's amused chuckle. "Sasuke, I don't always know the answers. I merely make educated guesses."

The red eyed ruler snorted in grim amusement as he absently ran his tongue over his fangs. "I don't know where Naruto is, he told me he'd meet me here and it's been nearly an hour since then."

Kisho nodded in understanding before letting out a small 'hum' as he tapped his chin. "And there is surely a reason for your intensified worry. Before the ceremony there would have been no cause for worry as you knew, albeit reluctantly, that Naruto was perfectly capable of handling himself."

Sasuke blushed at Kisho's sharp observation, inwardly cringing that he would have to tell the other about the claiming. "We, I mean, back in the armory I..."

The ancient scholar raised a brow. "Yes?"

The tongue tied Uchiha finally muttered out an answer. "I claimed him back in the armory."

To say the other was shocked was an understatement. "Sasuke! We are about to head into war, if one of you were to die, why the effect would be catastrophic!"

At the quiet chastisement, Sasuke winced slightly before nodding his head. "I know that Kisho-san, but it...something just told me to do it. Naruto wanted it as well." Sasuke blatantly avoided Kisho's eyes, afraid of the anger he would see there.

Contrary to Sasuke's worries Kisho spoke up in a soft voice, only a light tinge of reprimand in the tone. "You know who else was joined there, Sasuke. I thought you knew better then to do such things on holy ground." Sasuke gave a meek nod, feeling like a little child once more.

"I understand Kisho-san, I'm sorry."

Kisho shook his head. "It's not me you should be saying sorry to, it's their spirits who deserve the apology."

"I'll pray and ask them for forgiveness tonight." '_If we're still alive',_ Sasuke thought cynically.

The crowd looked over at the two, waiting for orders as they stood quietly in the courtyard. Clearing his throat, Sasuke prepared to go ahead without Naruto when suddenly a ragged soldier, one of Iruka's men, stumbled into the crammed courtyard. "Snakes... Naruto-sama... Iruka-sempai!! Danger!!" his words were slurred and nearly incomprehensible, but to the ears of Kisho, Sasuke and Kakashi were instantly understood and quickly stirred three into action.

"6th regiment head to the southern gates, 7th to the northern!! 10 and 9 come with us!! I want this man treated!" Sasuke, after issuing the orders tore down the passageway the man had just come from, Kakashi, Kisho and Akai following close behind. Nothing was said as the men raced towards the danger, a scream suddenly echoing from up ahead causing Kakashi's eyes to flash dangerously.

"Iruka..." the silver haired Jounin suddenly sped up, the man the first one to turn the corner and come face to face with the chaos. Iruka's troops were vainly lashing out at the snakes, a few of the reptiles lay sprawled on the ground dead, many more of the soldiers in a similar position. Iruka himself was being squeezed mercilessly by one of the larger snakes, a demonic looking man smiling sadistically from atop its head.

"OI!! SNAKE FACE, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!!" Kakashi's head snapped in the direction of the yell, his one eye widening as he watched Naruto bravely run forward, his sword at ready. Sasuke and the others had come around the corner by this point, just in time to watch the blond charge the snake.

With a magnificent leap Naruto soared through the air, passing just under the snakes head to skillfully slit the giant's throat. The snake let loose a loud bellow, its body thrashing wildly in the throes of pain. By accident the creature dropped Iruka, the vampire landing on the floor in a breathless, bruised heap. Kakashi rushed forward and ran to Iruka's side, worriedly turning the other onto his back.

"Iruka?!"

The brown haired man painfully opened his eyes, dazed and confused. "Kakashi...?"

"Yes it's me. We—" the Jounin was abruptly cut off as Iruka interrupted him mid word, "Stop Naruto...it's Orochimaru!"

Kakashi's head shot up to look at the demonic man who had quickly jumped down from the snakes head as the creature began to fall. "Sasuke-sama!! Get Naruto out of there! He's in danger!"

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi before rushing towards Naruto, stopped dead in his tracks as a giant snake slithered in front of him. "Kuso!"

Naruto meanwhile was having his problems of his own. After catching site of the others, he had accidentally turned his back on the 'dead' snake and nearly had his head bitten off in the process. The dead snake had turned to be very much alive, pure spite and anger keeping it moving.

"Screw it!!" in a sooth motion Naruto had slid his sword back into it's sheath before gracefully forming a wave of hand seals, a bright blue light beginning to gather in the palms of his hands. "Rasengan!!"

With a loud scream the blond shot forward, shoving his right hand into the snakes throat, blood covering him completely as the jutsu exploded violently.

The young man backed up mechanically, trying hard to ignore the green blood that ran down his arm. At the small but firm sound of clapping, the blond looked over to his left shoulder to see the pale, snake faced man smirking teasingly.

"Brilliantly done I must say. So you are the infamous Naruto, the boy wanted by both the Uchiha brothers and the child once thought to be dead."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he growled, already angry and in no mood to be teased. "Orochimaru, the rebel slave of Uchiha Itachi," he shot back.

The man let out a sister chuckle as he tapped his thin lips teasingly. "My my, aren't we a feisty one? I can see why Itachi favors you more then his sprawling harem."

Naruto shuddered in disgust at the man's mention, watching Orochimaru's motions with hawk like eyes. "That bastard can go to hell for all I care. Now what do you want?" Inwardly the blond was shaking in fear, stories of the man's legendary strength rushing through his mind.

"I simply wish to fight. You and your father are well known for being some of the more aggressive and stubborn fighters within the Konoha empire. I want to taste that wonderful essence, to feel the power of the key." Orochimaru's voice came out in a hiss, his silted eyes flashing like a snake's in the thrum of the hunt.

Naruto made a disgusted, overwhelmed gag in the back of his throat as Orochimaru licked the blade of his sword, the man's long tongue rolling down it's silver length.

'_What the hell is this sick bastard talking about? I don't even have one of the keys!' _ Naruto's thoughts were broken off as he heard Sasuke yell out an unfamiliar jutsu, and for a moment the blond turned his head to look at the disturbance. Bad idea. In a split second Orochimaru had drawn his sword and had charged straight towards the blond, the young human barely having any time to jump out of the way before he less then gracefully drew his sword.

"Orochi-bastard!" Naruto screamed, his eyes burning with anger. "If you want to fight, fight honorably." With a smooth twirl of his sword Naruto shot forward, sparks flying as the two clashed violently.

The snake summoner grinned madly, leaning forward as their swords shook in the heat of their strength. "Such fiery blood."

At the mocking words Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger as he let out a loud bellow of outrage. In a well practiced motion Naruto ducked down before flipping his sword backwards to make Orochimaru stumble forward slightly as he immediately moved in for the man's middle.

Orochimaru was faster however and in a blink of an eye had disappeared only to reappear behind Naruto, his cold breath grazing the blonde's neck. "You're marked, eh? He wouldn't like it if I did this then?"

At the words everything seemed to slow down for Naruto, thoughts and images of Sasuke flashing through his mind as a hot red pain suddenly blossomed in his side.

The pained, otherworldly scream echoed throughout the hall drawing every man's attention to the gruesome scene in front of them. Orochimaru's sword had been stabbed deep into Naruto's left side, the blonde's blood splattered across the white marble floor in a drizzle of ruby red. The human's back was arched to the point of snapping, his head thrown back in agony as his hands aimlessly clawed at the sword, spreading more of his precious fluid across the silver length of the weapon.

"NARUTO!!!"

Sasuke's enraged scream broke the stunned silence of the hall as the vampire began to glow, an ominous wind whipping around his frame as his red Sharingan began to elongate and narrow. The ruler's shirt ripped as long, dark tendrils of light began to pour out, the threads weaving in an intricate pattern to create the beautiful yet hideously dark sight of black, ripped wings.

With a snap the wings spread out to their full length, the Uchiha soaring up from the ground as a deep, dark, red light began to crackle about his fingers. Orochimaru was transfixed, an amused and almost childish glee pouring from his eyes. "Yes! The true power of the Uchiha line!! The power that will unlock the keys!"

Sasuke growled at the words, his voice deep and foreboding as his chakra seemed to swirl about the room. "No one touches what is _mine_." The vampire shot towards Orochimaru, his fingers birthing forth sharp nails that were easily deflected by the man who smirked teasingly.

"Thank you for the wonderful demonstration Uchiha-sama, but now I'm afraid I've work to do." Orochimaru slid his sword out of Naruto in a graceful yet aloof motion to punctuate the biting, mocking words. "We'll meet again I'm sure."

Before Sasuke could strike he was gone, Naruto's body falling towards the ground while Iruka screamed out in sorrow, the man's yell snapping Sasuke into action as the vampire caught the blond only inches from the floor. "Naruto! Wake up you idiot!" it was all Sasuke could do to stop himself from shaking the blond as he prayed to the gods his mate was still alive. Kisho, covered in a good amount of snake blood as well, ran to Sasuke as he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, making sure not to touch the others wings.

"Sasuke-sama, yelling at him will help nothing." Kisho looked into Sasuke's silted eyes, wordlessly begging him to understand. "Orochimaru was easy on him, Naruto could've been dead now instead of injured." Before Sasuke could reply a startlingly familiar red chakra began to swirl around the prone body of Naruto, nearly blinding Sasuke who was still holding the blond.

"Fucking... when I see that bastard again I'll rip out his throat and eat it myself." The growled complaint caused Sasuke's eyes to narrow in surprise, the red chakra fading away to show the taller and more sinister looking copy gazing down at him and Naruto.

"He'll be fine. He's only passed out from blood loss and shock. Orochimaru, the bastard, used a seal to block my chakra from healing him for more than 24 hours." The Kyuubi growled to show his intense irritation.

"You can't do anything?!" Kyuubi gave him a grave look, before tilting his head to Kisho.

"Both of you know what happened the moment you released your bloodline. Your Sharingan will now remain as such until you are able to stabilize it with Naruto's chakra. You know what must happen in order for that to occur." Kyuubi gave Sasuke a playful smirk earning a glare in return.

"Not now, Kyuubi. I'm not in the mood for your—" The ruler was cut off by Kisho who squeezed his shoulder slightly in warning.

"Children, if you are done bickering with one another, I have a proposal. Since both Iruka-san and Naruto-sama are injured and no longer safe here within the town it would be wisest to move them to another location, no?"

Kyuubi and Sasuke looked at one another before looking toward Kakashi who was trying to calm a hysterical Iruka. As the demons and vampire's eyes locked the two nodded in agreement before tilting their heads to Kisho.

"I would like it if you were to accompany Naruto to the winter castle far in the west. He'll be the safest there due to the mountains that surround it. Invasion will be nearly impossible and if things go bad...I know that he, at least, will remain safe."

Kisho sighed as he nodded his head in agreement, locking eyes with Kyuubi to let the demon know he would do his best to protect him and the boy.

Sasuke gravely looked down at the unconscious form of Naruto before placing a soft kiss to his brow.

'_Stay_ _safe_ _my_ _mate_...'

----

"Has there been any news from Konohagakure?"

"No, I'm afraid there hasn't Kisho-sama. The first messenger arrived weeks ago and our last dispatch..." the post master trailed off as he nervously smiled. "I'm sure they're just having a bit of a time getting back through the mountains. The snow is beginning to fall harder after all."

Kisho nodded his head in a tight but polite motion, letting a small smile tug at his lips. "I'm sure that's all it is, thank you for your time."

The man bowed to Kisho. "Think nothing of it. Have a good night Kisho-sama." The ancient scholar nodded in reply as he watched the servant walk from the room, closing the massive doors behind him.

"Such weak hearted servants Sasuke-koi has." Kyuubi's drawl came out more like a purr, his lips twitching in amusement. Kisho shook his head in resigned humor as he settled down on the couch next to Kyuubi, looking into the crackling flames of the fireplace. "That mouth of yours will surely get you in trouble one of these days my dear Kyuubi."

The being shrugged indifferently as he lazily leaned against the couch and Kisho. "I've spoken this way since my birth, I'm not going to stop now. What's the saying... we're all creatures of habit?"

Kisho chuckled in amusement, "Usually that's a saying reserved for human beings, not demons." Kyuubi sniffed in mock anger at the playful prod.

"Hmph. You forget, I'm technically human with Naruto..." the fox spirit trailed off as the room became silent, the only sound the fire crackling within the large hearth.

"He hasn't woken up yet has he?" Kyuubi's voice came out in a whisper as his usually fiery eyes dulled some.

"No, but by all accounts he should be awake. His body is completely healed and any jutsu Orochimaru might have placed on him would be gone by now." Kisho paused as he idly took off his glasses and rubbed at their dusty lenses. "When he wakes up, there won't be much we can do for him. He'll find out one way or another that we've heard next to nothing from Konohagakure and Sasuke has yet to return. It seems as if he might very well be dead, but I trust in him and pray to the gods that it is not so."

Kyuubi glared into the fire, his claws idly tapping the side of the leather couch. "Sasuke's nowhere near that weak. The power that surrounded him when Naruto and I fell...I felt it from the depths of my place within Naruto's soul and even now I remember it as nothing I'd ever seen before. There is something curious however of that particular fight. Orochimaru vaguely mentioned a key, and I presume he was speaking of the third but he implied it resided within Naruto... '_I want to taste that wonderful essence, to feel the power of the key'..._ those were his words." Kyuubi noticed the small flare of chakra that stirred within the vampire's chest at his words, and with a grave smirk he continued on. "What's more, it seems as if the power of the Uchiha line will be the one thing to truly unlock the power of the keys and to lead us to the lost one."

Kisho shook his head. "To do that, there have to be three...and currently there are only two. The third one is lost, it disappeared ages ago."

Kyuubi's eyes glinted as he leaned forward in his seat, his red eyes meeting Kisho's as he looked intensely at the other. "It was never lost, for it lies in the very blood of the Uchiha line. It was clever of the founders, frighteningly so as the two existing keys were made to represent their two souls while the third acted as the representation of their joining. This third key was passed down through each generation by the means of blood, biding its time until the future of the Uchiha line would come to rest in joining of two young men once more. One a weeping fan... and the second the fox of fire." The demon watched in sadistic pleasure as the scholar's eyes widened with each passing second, the ancient vampire whispering under his breath.

'..._The key to me  
Hidden deeply  
Within the one who gives himself  
To whom his heart has chosen truly_...'

Kyuubi nodded at the words.

"Naruto is the flesh of Konohagakure, the son of Konoha's only defense captain. Make no mistake, Naruto will give himself willingly to Sasuke with absolutely no hesitation in his heart. Our child, Kisho-san, will be birthed from the joining of the third key and the blood of Konohagakure. The heir, it seems will be the one to determine the fate of the Uchiha kingdom."

The scholar was dazedly quiet for a few moments before his lips twitched slightly as it gave way to a rather tired smile. "For 900 years I've been plagued with this legend, and now, with its solving I feel oddly happy. How ever did you figure it out?"

The red-eyed demon smiled suavely. "That, my dear Kisho-san, is for me to know and you to keep wondering about." The jaunty reply earned the Naruto replica a light whack to the head.

"Sasuke-sama will most definitely hear about this outrageous behavior."

Before Kyuubi could come up with an appropriate reply the two heard a faint groan float up from the nearby bed, and in an instant the pair rushed to the blonde's bedside.

"Kami-sama, could he be waking up?" Kisho eagerly looked down at the prone human and Naruto's eyes as if on cue, slowly slid open, the boy's blue orbs dazedly locking on the two.

"K-kyuubi..."

The demon nodded as he settled down on the bed next to the blond, threading his fingers with the human's as he gently stroked the hair away from Naruto's eyes. "Little One, we were beginning to think you would never wake up." Kyuubi gave Naruto a smile that was not unkind. "It's good that you're finally awake."

The pale human winced in confusion. "How long have I been out?"

At the question Kyuubi became silent for a few moments before answering the boy quietly. "Nearly a month." Naruto gawked at him in shock as he tried to grasp the large amount of time. "I remember, Orochimaru..."

"Yes, Orochimaru did indeed stab you in the side." Kisho nodded to Naruto who gave him a tired look in return.

"Where's Sasuke? I remember him screaming my name before I blacked out. I'd like to talk with him."

Kisho looked gravely down at the ground as Kyuubi squeezed Naruto's hand, letting out a sigh. "Sasuke-koi...is still in Konohagakure, Little One. We haven't received word from him or the troops for nearly two weeks."

The demon tried to lessen the blow of the news and gave Naruto's hand another squeeze, inwardly wincing as he saw shock, fear, hurt and denial flash across the blonde's face. "He can't...he's fine. He has to be fine. He promised me he'd be here for me after it was all over." Naruto's voice held such conviction and desperate belief that neither Kisho nor Kyuubi had the heart to say otherwise.

"I'm sure he's fine, Little One." Kyuubi smiled shortly before standing up. "I'm going out for a breath of fresh air and, by the way, Kisho-san has something to tell you."

The scholar threw Kyuubi a withering look as he passed by, inwardly swearing to chastise the other later. The demon didn't even flinch as he easily returned the look with a devious grin.

Kisho sighed tiredly as he kneeled next to Naruto's bedside, his blue eyes darker then usual. "When you fell, Naruto-sama, something extraordinary happened. Sasuke-sama's blood limiters cracked and his hereditary power was unleashed."

At the words Naruto's eyes instantly widened, the boys mouth dropping open in shock. "K-kisho-san, that's just not possible!! Otousan told me-the books they all said—"

"That the blood could only take on such power during mating. Yes, that is what was believed, but this completely contradicts that theory. You, his most precious person, were threatened and in the face of that threat he unconsciously called on his power to protect you."

"The mating ceremony is already complex but this has only furthered the need for your joining to him. He is tortured by dreams of you and now, with this power, he will be more like a demon then a vampire. I am not telling you have to do this right away, but be aware that he will be snappish and cold when he returns. Being close to him, and becoming a restraint of sorts for his blood by mixing it with yours, will surely lock away the power until he is able to better handle it. Please understand, that having such brutal power and facing the sight of bloodshed daily will turn a person's heart to ice, if only for protection."

Kisho gave Naruto a grave and somber look, his eyes telling nothing but the truth. "When we left, more then half of your father's men were dead and the few squads of Konohagakure were battling furiously, the battlefield a chaotic death trap. Sasuke-sama joined them soon after, but not before giving me this. He wanted you to have it." The ancient gently placed a small golden necklace in the palm of Naruto's hand, the delicate chain adorned by a golden fan that had the engraved words of 'family' and 'duty' on it's front.

"Sasuke..." Naruto stared down at the necklace trying his hardest to push down the tears that wanted so badly to leak from his eyes. What hope was he clinging to? This necklace, it said it all. Sasuke had believed he wouldn't make it back and had sent this pitiful token to tell him not to worry.

"Stop it." Kisho's voice was stern and quiet as it shocked Naruto from his reverie. "Trust in Sasuke-sama, he wouldn't tell you something and then go back on it. That is not his way Naruto-sama."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...I'm not ready to lose him." Naruto's tears finally began falling as he brokenly stared down at the necklace, numbly feeling the bed lighten as Kisho stood up. "I understand Naruto-sama, but please, trust in him. Rest now and in the morning we'll talk." The old vampire gently touched Naruto's shoulder before turning around and following Kyuubi's earlier path.

"Sasuke..." with a pained whimper Naruto clutched furiously down on the necklace, falling back on the bed to bury his face in his pillow. Memories of Sasuke's voice filtered through his mind and for a split second it was as if he could literally feel the distance between the two of them. Sasuke was screaming, screaming so loudly that his chest rose and fell with an unspeakable, burning anger.

But why?

Was what Kisho said really true? Would Sasuke truly be more like a demon, whose families were famous for bloodshed and brute violence? Could he really become that cold?

The blond bit down harshly on his lip, coming to his decision in the silence of the room. If giving himself to Sasuke...would trap that power away and bring him back to who he used to be, then regardless of his fear of being hurt once more, he would do it.

Yet as all things in life are, it wouldn't be quite that easy.

----

"You didn't believe any of it."

Kyuubi's terse statement did little to further Kisho's already stressed attitude. "No, I did. However, my own words only seem to bring sadness to myself nowadays and I've begun to see that as the ages wear on living sometimes becomes unbearable. The sorrow that has accumulated over the centuries will surely be the thing to kill me."

The room was quiet as the pair stood in the abrasive silence, Kyuubi speaking up as he idly scratched his chin.

"At least you won't die of a broken heart." And with that he walked away.

End of Act 7- Bloodline unleashed

AN: Waiiiiii!!!! It's done! Took me nearly two months to get this out and I apologize for the delay. I hope to get chapter eight out earlier then this one but as I've already started high school and I know it's going to be getting even more hectic, we'll see. I've also been working on the dedication fic for my 300th reviewer- ebooeboo! It'll be out soon, so if you be so kind as to read it... ( grins) shameless advertising I know. Also, go to check out the link to my new fanart!! You'll find it in my profile.

To the following reviewers of chapter 6:

**Kodoku**- OMFG LMAO!!! XD!!!! Well, you know the funny thing is- I literally pounced on the SasuNaru pairing the first day I read Naruto. But really, when I read your review I burst out laughing, you had me to the point of hysterics and my dad looked at me weird when I finally fell off my chair. (snickers) I HAVE COME, I HAVE SMUTTED AND I HAVE CONCQURED.

In other words....

SASUNARU ALL THE WAY!!! XD!!!

**Anime redneck**- (smiles) arigatou, but to be truthful, I'm not the only one with a supernatural fic. Chibiorochimaru has a wonderful vampire fic called the '13th Hour' I'd check it out if you haven't already. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Midd**- (chuckles) hai hai!! Thanks for your support and for reviewing

**Dark hanyou**- (blushes) I'm glad you like my fic so much, I'm really trying my hardest. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**RainWashesEverythingAway**- I AM LUVVVVED XD!!! But really, thanks for reviewing and for continuing to read this story.

**Mel**- I was just being lazy I'm afraid. I was trying to enjoy the last of my vacation before I go on to high school ( is scared shitless) but I really am going to try to get chapter 8 out faster then this one. Nyaa you still haven't emailed me yet... have you tried? Or maybe I just accidentally deleted it?

Red Rose- eheheh (grins) still, it counts for something that you actually reviewed. There are quite a few I'm sure that are just reading my story and haven't even touched the review button (glares) btw...hope you enjoyed the chapter!

HakaKou- awwwww ;.; I feel so loved. But thank you, even though I don't really think this will ever be the best of my work, I appreciate it that you are enjoying it so much. Hope the chapter was worth the wait! Keep reading!

Raiknii- Tihi, tankyu!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**AnonymousKitsune**- (blushes) it's not that good...there are so many fics out there better then my own. But thank you all the same for the kind words and praise. Hope this chapter more then made up for the wait.

**If-I-see-you-in-my-dream**- ehehehe, arigatou!! If theres one thing that I'm proud of it's the way I've been able to turn out Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was a bit OOC in this chapter but he should be more in character in the upcoming act. Hope you liked it!

**The BirdFox Hybrid Productions** - (grins) yes, secretly we love GaaNeji. Tihi.

**orlis-gal48(2** - I think we're going to be seeing some sex real soon...yup, definitely. Naruto's gonna have to make Sasuke be gentle though and to do that he's going to have to help Mr. Iceprick loose a bit of that unwanted demon side. Hmm...wonder how he's going to do that though?

**Yaoilover S**- gomen nasai...but you can always be the next one to get a dedication fic! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Rima**- Aa, (grins) I'll definitely be putting Akai in more often from now. I had the urge to at least mention him somewhat in this one, so I'm hoping to have him play a bigger role in the next few chapters.

**Tzuzuka**- I have updated!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Alyssa- **ehehehe (nervous laugh) now, now...no need to get violent. (sweatdrops) hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Moonlight2- you flatter me, really. I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable as the last one. Thanks for your support and keep reading! 

**Bill the Cat**- lmao...you're name always cracks me up, especially when you happen to make comments pertaining to Itachi. (grins) tis funny I tell you, but I have to keep picking on him as he is the villain of the fic.

**Macy- **hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**AniMePeRfEcT**- thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter!

**Anika**- LOL!!! So true though...gomen that it's getting harder to follow I just gave away one of the major plot points this chapter so I'm hoping it will make things a lot easier to follow. I decided not to tell so much of the war in this chapter but I might elaborate more on it in the next. Thanks for reviewing!

**Pochacco5**- Orochimaru perverted? No, you don't say!! I dunno...I think he's kinda a bit of a pervert in the manga...but yeah, in the story I'd say theres some light innuendo there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Yami no Elessara- I'll try and encorporate more humor into the story, however I think we're getting into a somewhat dark arch as things continue. This wasn't really intended to be a humor fic but I've been beginning to get the idea of writing one. So if I don't put that much humor in here, I'll more then gladly make up for it in my other fic. Hope the chapter was enjoyable! 

**black-mystic3- **the fluff be coming. Though it might be a bit longer until you see some, I'll try and get a bit in but I can't promise anything.

**Naruke**- Tankyu for reviewing!!! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!!

**Yasai-chan**- waiiiii you honor me far more then I deserve (blushing) I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope the chapter was worth the wait!

**Narutofan118**- thankyou for reviewing, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Kitsune of Mist**- ahahahaha! You should see me in the morning! I look more like Kakashi with sasuke's glare thing going on. Thank you so much for sticking with my story!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**COY**- oh great one? O.o Uu?! (blushes) I hope you enjoyed the chapter...thank you for reviewing!

**vixenUchiha**- ;;;; ehehehe so glad you like it, make sure you thank nikki though, she gave me tons of inspiration!!

**Jollenar**- eh...lol?

**futago akuma-tenshi01**- maa maa...I like to reply to the reviewers, besides, if it wasn't for all of you I wouldn't have even been able to come this far. Thank you for reviewing, I hope this chapter was enjoyable!

Queen of Anime- arigatou so much for your constant support and your kind reviews. I hope you truly enjoyed this chapter. 

**MaidenInTheMoon**- waiiiiiiii daisuki da!!!! ;3 mo-chan loves you!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!

**Crazyinulover**- heh. It only gets crazier my friend.

**Mari the Rare Item Hunter**- (sweatdrops) thoust have updated...hope this made up for the long wait.

**Mon**- that's actually a good question, I'm pretty sure I'm not pushing ahead, I just had to get these two rapidly moving chapters out...the next few will definitely focus more on the characters. For example, in this chapter it was my intent to tell more on Sasuke's past— just as you'll eventually learn about Naruto's. Part of the legend, has also been solved and has given away what will need to happen for sasuke's bloodline to be calmed and Konohagakure to be saved. as for the smut, it's just on the horizon and I'd say in about 2 chapters we'll finally be seeing some SasuNaru action.

If I'm correct NC-17 is equal to M or possibly even dirtier. As far as I can tell NC-17 covers the really dirty stuff like descriptive anal penetration, S&M, oral and all the fabulous taboos of sex and rape. It would also most likely include severe language, heady violence and just...carnal human nature. Since ff has been cracking down all these new rules I'm going to have to post the sexual chapter on another site, since it's going to be a hard R or possibly a straight NC-17. Hope this was helpful!

**Shikashinigami**- eheheh ;;; (blushes) thank you, and I really hope this chapter was just as addicting and well worth the wait.

Kisu- (grins) thank you so much for the compliment, I really enjoy your stories as well!! Hope this chapter was satisfactory! LQ- yeah, there was a short time period that it was just being a bitch and kept saying chapter six wasn't there, which pissed me off to no end. But anyways...hope this chapter was enjoyable. 

**Munku-JGSPTV**- awwww, I'm so glad I've made the idea of MPREG appealing for you, even if only in my fic. I'm so sorry I took such a long time in updating, but I hope the chapter more then made up for the delay.

**Zkylar**- tankyu!!! Hope the battle was somewhat enjoyable!!

**Hyuuga Nikki**- ;.; (huggles nikki tight waiiiii!! You're too kinddddddddd (glompshuggleskisses) hope you liked the chapter!!

**sunsetflame**- awwwww thanks nee-san!!! Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last one!

**chibi-uchiha**- hmm, you really think so? (is so proud) I'm glad Naruto's coming out okay...I think he was a bit OOC at the end...demo...he should be back to normal in the next chapter, aside from a few depressed streaks.

**Chaos**- oh believe me, he'll get what he deserves- do you think anyone is going to get away with hurting Naruto without Sasuke making sure they are left on the floor in pain or well on their way to the afterlife?

**Dark Mimiru-Chan**- Aa, ehehe I'm glad you like it so much- I really hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Can't wait to hear your feedback!

**ghostninja85**- eh...another thing that's been bugging me. Truthfully, that was part of the reason though it was also a necessary addition to the plot and I'm using it to extend the story at a much easier pace. This story, with luck and time, should get well into the 20s...so I wouldn't worry. At the least it'd be about 14-17 chapters...which I don't really think I'll be doing. Well...it all depends. Hope you liked the chapter!

**izumi**- last chapter and this one as well, I'm sure seemed quite rushed. However the next few chapters I'll be trying to do at a much slower speed. I'll be elaborating more on the battle but...well...you'll just have to read to find out!

**The Laer**- weeeeeeeee!!! (grins) I'm so glad you liked the robes. I'd had the idea ever since I was a little kid and saw my first kimono, which just happened to look SO god dammed beautiful and ethereal... I suppose I actually thought the designs were moving....(giggles) Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

**Wolfgirl13**- tankyu!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Kuroi Kitsune13**- lol!! Still, even if you were only half awake, thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story!! I hope the chapter was enjoyable!

**Tryster- **well I got some action in. Both SasuNaru action, which there will be more of, and a small drabble of action in general. I know the last chapter went a little fast and this one did as well, but the next few chapters should be much slower paced. This was one of the focal points in the story and I found myself cramming a lot of things in at once. I hope you enjoyed the story and I can't wait for your feedback.

**TheTrueSilver**- (grins) thanks for the review, I hope the chapter was worth the wait!

**Ryouseiteki- **awww, you're review was so long!! And hai hai...I know. I'm not going to kill anyone important...at least...not yet. (grins) I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read and will be received by you with just as much enthusiasm! Can't wait to hear your feedback!

**Teki Star**- eheheh thanks for the word of good luck, I think it helped me, if only a little. So sorry for holding Act 7 off for so long. I hope the chapter was enjoyable and well worth the wait!

**KageKitsune16**- LOL!!!! XD!!! So glad it was worth the effort, I hope this chapter turned out to be just as enjoyable.

**Anime Lass**- ehehehe (sweatdrops) took me nearly two months...but I finally updated....ne? thank you so much for helping me with this chapter, as well as with my other fic "The way of things." ;3 yes, that's what I plan on calling it. Hope you enjoyed the end result!!

**Jenniyah**- naruto's going to be turned soon, and I mean...real, real, soon. Orochimaru's stirred up a lot of crap, but it's all going to hit the fan in the next couple of chapters. Can't wait to hear your feedback!!

Shinoko QueBok- (stares at the very...very long review and resists the urge to burst into tears) waiiiiii!!! Arigato for the wonderful compliments, but I truly am no where near as wonderful as the authors Kiya-sama and ChibiOrochimaru as well as...well... I would go on, but it'd take me a day and a half to finish typing out the long list of names. But really, your review was so very much appreciated and made me smile and blush like an idiot. So tell me now, who are you?! 

Until next time!

Feathergurl-

September 2nd, 2004


End file.
